


Ouran High School's Princess In Waiting

by Princessinwaiting



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-07-27 17:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 68,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessinwaiting/pseuds/Princessinwaiting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story of romance in bloom, Haruhi Fujioka is starting out a new school where she'll be the odd one out. Haruhi has worked every single day of her life since her mother left her, with only her father to support her she has a long way to go before she can stop and relax. Yet along comes a group which will change everything she has ever believed to be truly important, no long will she work every minute of every day, but she'll find love with one of the six young bachelors that has Ouran High School in a constant uproar. Follow along Haruhi Fujioka's journey and find out how she progresses. As they say, all is fair in love and war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, welcome to the story of Ouran's princess. I know that a lot of people love the manga's and anime and I would like to point out that I do not in fact own Ouran's Host Club. Although sometimes I do wish I did! However, this fanfiction does follow along the story line of the anime some what, also this will get sexual at some point but as the story is still currently in progress I haven't gotten that far with the characters. So if you don't like a lengthy story this probably isn't for you, however if you are looking for a story that follows the way the characters feelings adapt to situations and each other in detail, well I'd certainly recommend this. But please feel free to send me a message/review/anything and I will take the advise on board. Also, I do spell incorrectly at times (who doesn't?) so just keep that in mind, I will try my hardest but I tend to post these either super early in the morning or super late at night, so please forgive me. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**General POV**

In Tokyo there's a clear and distinct line between the classes of society, you have the lower class which has people continuously struggling to make a living many are homeless, starving or are terrible people doing terrible things to survive. The middle class is next, these are people who are living to their means, not starving but not exactly buying luxury items, many merchants and working class people are in the middle class, they are people who make the world go around. Then there is the upper class, these are people who are living well beyond the middle class, they usually have several homes, and more often then not the middle class people are working for them.

However, what would happen if someone from the middle class was to somehow work their way into the upper class? And more importantly what if that person found they were falling in love?

Haruhi Fujioka is that one girl.

**Haruhi Pov**

There was something that always bugged me about my middle school which was the kids never tried to get out of the situation, they never tried to better themselves. Shaking my head I look at the kids in front of me, gossiping and running around why don't they study more?  
It's my last day at this school and no one has really said good bye, I know that should make a little sad yet I feel nothing, I slowly look away from the kids and begin reading about the History of Ancient Japan it's the first text I'll be studying at Ouran High School come next semester.

***Bells start ringing, children start yelling in joy and run out of the classrooms***

Gathering my books before me in a small heap I begin to rise from my desk, only to quickly look at Lee-Sensai, who had a sombre smile on her face, walking over to her desk I bow deeply.

"Thank you for all your help with my studies Lee-Sensai." I smile softly at the woman before me.

"Haruhi, you did it all your self, I merely provided the books." If there was one person I was going to miss it'd be Lee-Sensai.

"Without them I would have never been able to pass the test Lee-Sensai, Ouran is a prestigious upper class school, my scholarship demands that I become top in all my classes, so I could not do it without you."

"I am honoured Haruhi, please make me proud at Ouran, don't get caught up with boys or gossip." She gives me a knowing wink.

"I will make my mother, father and yourself proud." I smile brightly and join the others in the hall and immediately run to the supermarket to prepare dinner for my father.

**Three weeks later.**

Today is the day that I start at Ouran High School, not only is it a school that is going to give me the best outcome and scores to become the best lawyer in the world, but it is also the school where all the most influential families children of Japan go. My day began with crashes and bangs from my father in what I could only assume would be cooking. I get up with my hair standing in every which way and rubbing my eyes slowly trudging along to the kitchen only to look up and see my Auburn haired father running around like a chicken with its head cut off.

"Oh Dad, what have you done?" I can feel the frown forming on my face and the internal grimace of the idea of the amount of cleaning I will have to do later in the day.

"Oh my dear Haruhi! I was simply wanting to cook my darling daughter the bestest first day breakfast ever!" My father has to be simply gorgeous, even with his long hair in a ponytail and what I assume is batter on his face, he will always have a more womanly figure then me, except where it counts.

"But dad, I have to leave in an hour, I haven't even showered! And now I'll have to clean up this mess before I leave." His beaming smile slowly turned into a river of tears.

"but Haruhi! I shall clean I swear!" Like I haven't heard that before.

"Okay Dad, I'll go have a shower and this better be clean by the time I return..." I turned around to start getting ready for the day before he could utter a reply.

Wrapping a towel around me I walk into my room to start pick out my outfit for the day, there's no way I could buy anything the same brand wise to any girl at Ouran, however I think jeans, button up shirt and a sweater should do nicely. Opening my door slowly I can hear the bangs and soft swearing in the kitchen, shaking my head and sighing ever so softly I sneak my way to the door yelling "love you" loudly and running out the door and on my way to school.

Ouran from my apartment is about 30 to 40 minutes away by bus, 20 to 30 away by train and it was luck dad had me woken up early enough to get the train, although I'd miss the sites of watching people as they woke up and went about their days, I did get to watch the people on the train instead.

Getting off the train and walking to Ouran was no difficult feat, Ouran definitely stood out in a crowd, so much so even someone who didn't speak Japanese would understand this school was a school for the young and prestigious, not to mention insanely rich.

 _Or smart._ My brain pitched in.

I walk up to the gates and look at Ouran, it seemed to almost glitter in the sunlight, limousines slowly creeping up the gate. I start to walk into school only to be stopped by a security guard.

"Excuse me Miss, this school is for selected students only. I'm afraid you'll have to move along." I looked at the crest on his jumper, was that a snake running along a cross?

I bow quickly before I spoke. "I apologise sir, however I am a student at this school."

He scoffed at my answer. "As if I haven't heard that before, look Miss you will need to move along."

"Please contact Mr. Suoh, I am the scholarship student Haruhi Fujioka." I can feel the anger beginning to boil my blood, it's surprising I kept it hidden by giving this arrogant man a smile.

without even answering me, he turns around and talks into his walkie-talkie. "Hai Sir." He quickly turns around to bow to me. "Excuse me Haruhi _-Gozen,_ Suoh-Sama is awaiting your presence in his office."

"Uh thank you." I can't help but let my jaw open slightly, as I walk away.

 _Haruhi-GOZEN?!_ At first this man scoffed at the idea of someone of my class at this school and then he calls me a honorific that's close to the title of a Lady? Not to mention what kind of girls try to get into the school just to see boys? Or rather is there actual royalty at this school? My brain goes into over-drive until I find myself up close and personal with the school.

The school before me was spectacular, the school was beyond what I could of possibly dreamed of attending. I pinch myself softly almost as if I might wake myself up from a dream. The idea that a school such as this would let someone of my standing in seems surreal.

I follow the convenient signs towards the chairman's office, along the way I watch all the young ladies in yellow dresses gossiping and giggling over photos of what I could only guess, I wrap my arms around me and continue to walk. I knock on the door which has been labelled as the chairman's office.

"Come in." a sing-song voice calls out, and I do as I'm asked and push the doors open only to look at the red head behind the desk. "How can I help you?" Her smile seemed genuine enough.

"Hi, I'm here to see Chairman Suoh?" Even I can hear the nervousness in my voice.

"Of course dear, your name?" Her smile was always that little bit forced.

"Haruhi Fujioka." Recognition sparks in her eyes immediately.

"Ah yes, the scholarship student. Take a seat dear." I do as asked as she skips into the chairman's office. As I sit down my fingers immediately go towards the bottom of my jumper and start playing with the fabric in between my fingers.

"Haruhi Fujioka!" A tall, slender man walks through the door, the most recognisable thing about him was the smile upon his face, it was immediately welcoming.

I quickly stand and bow before him. "Hai, Chairman Suoh thank you for allowing me in your school!"

I hear a soft chuckle "Oh Haruhi, you worked extremely hard both in your grades and classes before Ouran, the test for the scholarship itself and even managed to surpass the scores of the Ootori children. I couldn't deny you a chance to attend my school."

"The Ootori's?"

"Follow me Haruhi and take a seat in my office" he leads me to a loveseat in front of a fireplace. "You must have many questions and yet we have very little time to answer them all, so I will give you a small walk through and Jessica-san will have your schedule for you. Don't worry however everything is labelled for the first month." His smile was genuine, for an older man he was definitely what someone would consider attractive.

"Thank you Chairman Suoh."

"Now, this school is of course many children from prestigious and sometimes wealthy families, some are those from such families as the Suoh's, for example, my own family owns this school, a university and many other schooling institutions." I knew I was just staring at him barely nodding my head, how could someone such as myself even compare to someone who owned schools?

"The Ootori's are next however, they own military forces, hospitals, essentially every doctor in Japan has to go through an Ootori approved course when studying to work at their hospital. They are notoriously known at being very intellectual, witty... essentially excellent business men."

"Yet someone in your voice states that it isn't as clear-cut as that. From what I understand of and excuse me for my bluntness, your society there are constant business deals between families and the hierarchy continuously changes." I heard a hearty laugh from Chairman Suoh.

"See, already fitting in nicely Haruhi. However that side of this life is something you have to learn for yourself." he patted my hand. "Other such families however are, the Hiitachian's who are designers that essentially everyone in our world wears or gets personally designed for them. Mrs Hiitachian has just opened a new clothing line in Paris I believe."

"That's very impressive."

"Very Haruhi, then we're lucky enough to have students who are Kendo, Karate champions or champions in the making, essentially their families train the Ootori and Japanese military while their children are champions across the world at nearly every martial art."

_Surely they cannot be world champions at such a young age right?_

"And yet you're among us. Your grades are more than impressive, your ability to get 99% on our entry tests got the attention of some important families. So I do want to ensure you take care, study hard you understand that keeping your scholarship requires you to be top of your class correct?"

"Understood Chairman, and thank you for the information. I really needed that."

"Of course and Haruhi, I know your here to make your mother proud but please, make yourself proud first." He walks me to the door. "Good luck."

***Several classes later, and lots of ignoring from rich children later.***

_Stupid rich kids, it hasn't even been a day and yet here I am wanting to study and every single library in which there's THREE of them are filled with people wanting to talk. Don't they have better things to do, like studying?_

Sighing as my mind goes into a spiral of downward thoughts of rich kids, I found a quiet hallway. Looking up I notice it's the musical wing, I kept walking until I saw a room on my left.

Please, just please be empty.

I open the door to roses flying around me, and shadows of men standing in a group, there was a blonde boy sitting in a chair.

"Welcome to the host club, my princess." he purred.


	2. Chapter 2

**General POV.**

Through the last chapter we encountered Haruhi Fujioka a smart, witty yet amazingly blunt young woman, she surpassed all odds of the middle class standards and managed to gain entry to one of the most prestigious schools in Japan.  
However will the entry of six of Japan's most eligible bachelors into Haruhi's life change it in anyway?

**Kyoya POV**

My inner monologue has been going on a tangent ever since that baka graced me with his presence at 5 AM in the morning, you would of thought that he would of learnt by now not to wake the original Ouran Host Club demon or affectionately known as the Shadow King. However the bruise I gave him by throwing my alarm clock would colour nicely so it made me feel better at least.

School however was as usual pretty uneventful, there was a new scholarship student arriving and the Ootori police couldn't find much the student which was unusual. "Mon ami!" the stupid blonde I dare call my best friend started screaming and running towards me.

"What do you want Tamaki?" My cold demeanour once again fails to stop him from trying to tackle - hug me, which I found a casual side step always had him face-planting the ground. I look down at the fair haired Frenchmen at my feet.

"I merely wanted to say we have a new student at Ouran! Father says this student has great potential." Those big purple eyes of his had un-shed tears in them.

"I already knew that, remember Shadow King knows all." I casually say as I walk over his limp body, only to hear muttering about how his best friend is mean and so forth. "I'll see you at Host Club in 10 minutes. Don't be late Tamaki."

My father had ordered me a couple of years ago to become friends with Tamaki however I found that I enjoyed his company and even if my father ordered the relationship to stop I don't know if I could in good conscious stop our friendship.

Sure Tamaki was for lack of a better word energetic and most certainly passionate, not to mention the complete opposite of myself we created the Host Club together, enlisted the services of a few other boys, and run one of the most profitable business on campus.

As I walked into the music room I was greeted by Tamaki yelling at the twins to stop their mischief and prepare for the meeting, naturally the two twins couldn't care less, they were only interested in the little world they had created for themselves.

"Enough. Karou, Hikaru and Tamaki sit down in positions to greet the guests. The meeting will take place after club, the girls haven't seen us in a few weeks so I imagine they'll be crazy. However since they know we have a meeting on they won't be showing for another 15 minutes. Please go get yourselves ready." everyone stopped when I addressed them. They don't call me the shadow king for nothing.

Once all the boys were groomed and positioned, it was surprising someone had opened the doors so quickly. A young girl with long brown hair and commoner clothes walked in. "Welcome to the Host Club my princess" Tamaki immediately jumped into his sometimes overly princely role. Her eyes were wide and a little shocked. This must be the scholarship student Tamaki wanted to discuss earlier.

"It's just a boy. Damn" the twins groaned simultaneously. How they thought she was a boy I'll never know, I quickly get out my little black book and write down each of their names, it'll be interesting to know who figures it out first, although I have my money on Hunny-senpai.

"Uhhh wrong room!" the young girl tries to quickly worm her way out of the room, however Tamaki was quickly caught up and has started harassing her saying things along the line of how we could begin to serve men here too.

He must know this is the scholarship student his father was talking about right? "You must be Haruhi Fujioka I assume?" I seductive whisper the words.

Her eyes widen again, "Yes… How do you know my name?" It's barely audible however the devil twins have blocked the door off by this point.

"Please the Shadow King-"  
"Knows all!" the twins ramble off.

"Shadow king?" she looks at me and I only push my glasses up to create my famous glare and smirk.

"Indeed! This is the host club! We host girls in the school with tea and gentlemanly company. However a commoner such as yourself might not know about such things we will forgive that this time!" his smile is much too wide.

"I am the princely type, Kyoya is the cool type, the twins are devils, Hunny-senpai is loli-shota type and Mori-senpai is the wild type."

"you have types?" even I could hear the disgust in her voice.

"Yes Haruhi, each girl is assigned a host to fit her needs at that moment in time." I reply.

"and girls go for that?"

"very much so Haruhi." I turn away from her and start heading towards my infamous table.

"well I'm going to go find a place to study" she turns to leave when all of a sudden she loses grip on her shoes and begins to trip right towards the antique vase.

Before anyone has time to blink or her fingers have the chance to grip the vase Before it fell there was a crash and shatter of porcelain.

Well now this just got interesting….

"No…."

**Haruhi POV**

The sound of shattering porcelain could be heard the whole way through the room and on a continuous loop in my head. How could I of possibly tripped over my own feet?

"That was an 8 million yen antique vase you just broke…" Kyoya calmly stated.

"Why do you have a vase that expensive sitting in the middle of the room?!" I could hear my voice starting to go up an octave.

"Well those from our social standing are used to being near artefacts such as these. And if we did break them we can afford to pay them off straight away." His voice was laced with superiority and it angered me so very much, but he was right. The stupid rich bastards could buy my house literally several times over and not feel any financial strain.

"So Haruhi how do you plan on repaying us for the vase?" That smirk reappeared and the glare on his glasses hid his emotions from me and from everybody else, that is if he had any emotions to begin with.

"He will be the host dog!" Tamaki piped up and I could honestly feel the dread filling every crevice of my body. Not only that but also the sights of my scholarship disappearing.

"Fine. I'll repay everything I owe." My father always did say I was too stubborn for my own good.

Everything went by pretty quickly at that point, those devilish twins immediately rounded me up and started to trim my hair into a more "stylish" up-do and started to drag me towards the change rooms.

However the young senior caught my attention, he was eating an obscene amount of cake and had a cute little bunny next to him.

"Hi Haru-chan. I'm Hunny! This is Usa-chan isn't he the cutest!?" His smile was infectious.

I couldn't help but let the blush cross my checks when I started to think of the bear on my bed. "He's adorable hunny-senpai."

The twins arms looped under my arms and began to redirect me to the change rooms.

* * *

**Observations of Kyoya.**

* * *

It seems Hunny-senpai has figured out the little secret. Good to know.

* * *

**Observation ends**

* * *

They handed me the boys uniform and started to reach for my jumper. "Excuse me, I need you to leave so I can change." As if I said something horribly embarrassing they left the room with beet red faces.

* * *

**In the other room**

* * *

"Was there a problem with the uniform boys?" Kyoya smirked behind his laptop. To which the twins looked at their feet, beet in the face.

"Not at all boss..." they replied simultaneously.

Kyoya wrote down the times next to the devilish twins names in his black book.

* * *

**Haruhi changed and has re-joined the boys in the club room.**

* * *

The twins have gotten over whatever seemed to of been bothering them when I got out of the change rooms in my new blazer and pants school uniform. Although isn't the girl uniform a yellow dress? My brain was running around in circles with millions of questions that never seemed to have a logical answer. Tamaki true to his word had me working like a dog for the club, I was continuously running around cleaning up after the boys or getting tea or either them or the guests.

"Do you like our new toy girls?"  
"He's going to be mighty fun to play with! " Hikaru and Karou started to work through their routine with the girls.

"But Hikaru does that mean you won't play with me?" He looked genuinely sad.  
Until Hikaru started to run his fingers under the younger twins jaws and leaned into his face, lips almost touching.

"No dear brother. I will never stop playing with you you're everything to me." The twins were getting closer.  
"Oh Hikaru..." Karou whispered.

I made a small nose of disgust and walked off to continue serving guests.  
Tamaki came out of no where and wrapped his arms around me and started swinging me in circles exclaiming how happy he was to have a new puppy.

Two strong hands came around my waist and pulled me from his arms and set me down on my feet. I looked up into the grey eyes of Mori-senpai and blushed as I thanked him. He in turn blushed and walked back to Hunny. Tamaki had resulted in running to a corner moping about how his friends don't love him anymore.

Kyoya again wrote down the time next to Mori-senpai 's name. The rest of the club went very much the same with the twins causing chaos, Tamaki falling for the prank and the girls swooning over each boy. I sighed as the club finally finished and wondered off into the change rooms to change back into my clothes.

I could hear the noise outside the room and realized the boys were probably having some meeting for sort, some of the girls had enquired about it for some reason another I don't really care or want to know.

I felt the breeze on my nearly naked back before I heard the squeal of Tamaki and shortly myself. The jerk had come into my change room unannounced to bring me some more uniforms. Why now does he have to bring them to me?

He turned on his heel and ran into the other room where I could only hear the words. "HE'S A GIRL?!"

No I don't think my life is about to get any easier...


	3. Chapter 3

**General POV**

We last left off with all the boys slowly figuring out Haruhi's secret, with Tamaki obviously last to know and simply because he walked in on her changing. What will happen to Haruhi now that the boys know? Will Haruhi remain the host club dog or will the boys come up with a nicer way for our dear Haruhi to pay off her debt? Stay tuned to find out.

**Haruhi POV**

"He's a girl Kyoya! How can we have a doggy that's a girl? She's supposed to be treated like a princess not a dog!" Tamaki has started to work himself up into a frenzy.

"Tamaki please calm down. Of course she's a girl but you were adamant on her paying off her debt." Kyoya's cool demeanour once again starts to calm Tamaki down.

"But Kyoya we showed her our ways we can't very well send her back to whatever poor little house she came from. She's our princess!" Oh dear god. He's probably got some inner monologue going on in his head of some perfect little world he's in.

As I slowly pull my jumper back over my head I brave the commotion that awaits just outside those doors. "Senpai please calm down..." I make my voice remain steady.

"But Haruhi... I can't in good conscious let you leave us just yet. You're becoming our princess!" His big violet eyes looked so worried, scared or maybe just guilty.

"I want to work off my debt, and I think being part of the host club will work it off quicker. You all introduced me as a boy to the ladies and a few were even asking me if I was going to become a host." I look over to the shadow king.

"That's an interesting notion Haruhi. One I think will work nicely."

"Mummy what notion?" Kyoya slightly cringed at the word mummy but not enough for everyone to notice.

"Haruhi is proposing her becoming a host to pay her debt off quicker. And don't call me that Tamaki." He started writing down in his little black book.

"Could she really mummy? Could our darling daughter be a host?" His eyes lighted up instantly and I could see him running to me, before I could turn away and try to run I was captured in his arms and swung around in circles.

"You are not my father Senpai I have a father who I love dearly! And put me down!" I started to struggle to breathe when two large hairs were once again pulling me from Tamaki's grasp.

As Mori put me back down on my feet I gave him a smile which communicated my thank you. "You didn't have to do that Senpai I was simply giving daughter a hug..." /p

"Oh Haruhi, will you fall for us too now?" The twins whispered in my ear at the same time.

I look at Hikaru and then Karou and push against their chest. "I wouldn't fall for you even if I tripped. Besides even though you two are a like you're not identical." I mutter the last past as I manage to worm my way out of their grasp.

 _"Not-"_  
_"Identical?"_

"That's what I said." I pointed to Hikaru first and then Karou. "You're Hikaru and you're Karou. I've known you less then a day and I can just tell. Your personalities are different."

"How can you tell?" Once again simultaneously.

"Hikaru is older but only by a little, you seem to be the bolder one or maybe you just show your emotion a lot faster and somehow louder. Karou is younger but he thinks before he acts, every word has been thought through, you don't instantly react to something. Not to mention Hikaru parts his hair on the left and Karou on the right."

As I was talking they started to look between the two of them then back at me "no one has ever been able to tell."Karou's eyes were cautious. "Let's play the which one is Hikaru game!" They both grabbed a hat and made me turn around while they got ready.

"Haru-chan can tell the twins apart Takashi. Isn't that interesting?" Hunny cheerfully sung. Mori grumbled in return.

"It'll be interesting if she gets it right." Kyoya added. /p

"Yes Mon ami. No one ever gets it right I only got them to join because I had unlimited guesses and luck on my side."

"It's time Haruhi spin around."

Following Kyoya's instruction I spin around to look at the twins before me. They're both wearing the same hat and what could be described as the same Cheshire grin.

I look into both their eyes and I instantly know the difference. I walk up to the twin on the right and I see the recognition in his eyes, I see the careful thoughtful processing. Then I walk to the twin on the left and see fiery passion, a little bit of anger but mostly his eyes were like molten lava. Then I walk back to my place and breathe out.

"Hikaru is on the left and Karou on the right." Hikaru walks off swearing and Karou walks before me and drops to his knees in front of me wrapping his arms around my legs.

"Thank you for seeing us." Karou whispers and stands giving me a quick hug and kiss on the cheek to which has me blushing slightly.

"How the fuck did you know?" Hikaru bursts out.

"Hika stop."

"No. How did she know? She must of cheated!" His hands were in his hair, the anger and confusion rolled off him in waves.

"I can vouch for Haruhi not watching you prepare for the game, and even though she knows I still cannot tell who is who." Kyoya stands behind me as he's talking softly.

"Hika she can tell... didn't you feel it when she looked into our eyes?"

Hikaru falls to his knees and Karou wraps his arms around his brother. "I don't understand..." the brothers fell into whispers and Kyoya started to lead me away from the scene playing out in front of everyone.

"I will make sure Haruhi gets home safely. Please head home everyone club is officially over." Finality rung out with Kyoya's command.

"Senpai I can get home myself..."

"Enough Haruhi. Get your things ready I will give you a lift home." He didn't even look at me when he spoke, I got a hug from Hunny before he left and Mori gave me a nod. The twins didn't even look at me as they left.

"I walked over the love seat next to the door and waited for Kyoya to finish whatever it was that he was doing. It didn't take long for my mind begin to go through everything that happened throughout the day.

"Am I interrupting?" Kyoya's soft voice broke through my day dream. I felt the movement on the couch as he sat down next to me.

"Not at all Senpai." I watch as he takes off his glasses and rubs the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

"This isn't an easy club to run. People from our stations in life are essentially raised by whoever our family hires. Tamaki was raised by his mother until his grandmother demanded his return to Japan so he could become the Suoh heir." As if his grey eyes directly into mine for a moment "Yes Tamaki is the chairman's father if you're wondering. But the twins have always been by themselves their parents always busy, too busy to learn the differences of the twins. So imagine their surprise when their own mother can't tell them apart but a commoner they've known less then a day can."

I stared at my hands playing with the fabric of my jumper. "I couldn't imagine it."

"No you couldn't. I think you're going to be an interesting addition to our little family as Tamaki is now referring to us as. Haruhi everyone's life's here will change drastically in the next couple of years, you've come to a new way of life. It'll be beneficial for you to understand what you've gotten yourself into." There as no smile, smirk or glare. Why was he warning me?

"Senpai I understand what kind of people who all are. You're from rich well off families who essentially control the whole of Japan."

"Please Haruhi, there's more to our way of life then money. Learn about our society and the come to talk to me. Otherwise at the end of the week I'll come to you." He stands at those words and leads me out or the building to a black limousine.

With a few words to the driver it's not long till I'm at my small little apartment and the Kyoya turns to me. "Haruhi I've sent some girl uniforms to be delivered to your address. It'll be your decision to come to the host club as a girl or a boy. Either way you'll work off your debt relatively easy." He leans into me slightly, I feel his breath hitting my cheek until I feel his lips touch my cheek. "Till tomorrow Haruhi."  
I quickly scramble out of the car and retreat into the safety of my apartment, all I can do is kneel before my mother's shrine and pray for her guidance.


	4. Chapter 4

**General POV**

We last left off with Haruhi entering her apartment after a long and rather difficult day at the Host Club. Tamaki discovered Haruhi's gender and the devil twins realized there are people in the world that can see the differences between them.

However will Haruhi's mother give her guidance from up above and will it be the way Haruhi expects?

**Haruhi POV**

As my knees touched the floor boards in front of my mother's shrine my hands instinctively went for the incense, lighting it and placing it in the shrine I began to pray to my mother.

"Mother, are you listening, are you watching? I finally got into Ouran High School like I wanted, does it make you proud? If you're watching like I hope did you see the boys? I don't know what I'm going to do mother. I'm worried about how it'll impact my schooling. All I've ever wanted since you left was to follow in your footsteps... please mother show me the way..." tears were trailing down my cheeks, no matter how hard I prayed for guidance from her before she never responded.

I got up from the floor and wiped away the tears and went to my bedroom to start preparing for dinner and then bed. Dad wasn't going to be home for dinner tonight because he had a late shift at the bar again which normally suited me quite well.

As soon as I was showered and dressed I went and started to prepare dinner while a book sat out on the counter for me to glance over while I cooked.

It didn't take long for me to finish cooking to eat and put the left overs in the fridge for dad or myself to eat tomorrow and then retire into the lounge room.

To keep my scholarship I need to remain the top of all of my classes. my class list is: Japanese (including literature), Science, Mathematics, physical education, Health, English, a combination of Geography, History, Sociology, Politics, Economics and Civics. Normally there would be a course on home economics but the children at Ouran usually have staff that prepare all their meals and clean up after them.

Many students might crumble under the pressure but I loved the challenge of it all, the Host Club would give me the insight of what I'm up against at the school as apparently after quickly doing a search on the boys I'm in a club with some of Japan's most influential families.

After quickly finishing off all my homework for the night I clean up to make the house presentable for my father and go back to bed to sleep away another night.

**Takashi POV**

"Wasn't she something takashi?" Mitskuni my cousin was in a hyperactive mood in the car as we were driving back to his home.

"Un." I nodded in agreement.

"You saved her from Tamaki once, you must like her." His big eyes turned to me and I instantly tried to keep my face as impassive as I possibly could.

I turned to look out the window, and my thoughts went to the girl who literally fell into the Host Club.

"Un." I grumbled.

"It's okay to like someone Takashi. You're always taking care of me, but remember to look after yourself too." The car came to a halt and Mitskuni was out the door like a bullet.

Could I really show an interest in the young girl? She got into Ouran on her brains alone I suppose, that shows how determined and smart she is, but could she possibly fit into our way of life?

As I walk towards the dojo I look at rhe sight of Mitskuni running with usa-chan I think back to the history of the Morinozuka family. We were the servants of a great family who became wealthy ourselves. If anyone can fit into our society it'll be Haruhi.

"Come takashi we have to practice for the competition!" Mitskuni's voice rings out and I let out a soft chuckle and jog to catch up. If and only if Mitskuni agrees to it will I pursue Haruhi.

Every morinozuka has a duty to uphold before personal gains and I will not be the first to break that sacred oath.

**Mitskuni POV**

When Takashi and I were first asked to join the host club I was of course a little worried, my family had a hard enough time accepting who I am to begin with and adding on the Host Club could of been potentially bad for my family. However Takashi's will accept him for anything, even if he started to talk all the time.

When we we both sitting there when Haruhi opened the door I could tell she was going to have a huge impact on our lives, although I originally thought she was a boy it's true. Looking into her eyes when she blushed changed that thought process completely, she blushed at Usa-chan and I could tell she would be important to me and Takashi.

As the twins groomed her to within an inch of her life I could feel Takashi next to me watching out the corner of his eyes, he wasn't relaxed and reading as he normally would be before the Club started which I have to admit concerned me slightly and I was determined to figure it out before the end of the day.

When the twins came out beet red in the face I instantly looked at Kyoya to see if he noticed they figured out Haruhi's secret as well, as he pulled out his little black book he wrote something down. It was interesting how observant he was.

"Takashi are you okay?" I whispered just loud enough for my cousin to hear, and his grey eyes bored into my own.

"Mm." As per usual a little grunt was all I got, and that was okay because his body language says everything. Tense shoulders, and his eyes haven't left the change room since Haruhi went inside. I wonder if he's questioning his attraction towards Haruhi, because it's obvious to me. I let out a small giggle and started thinking of the inner turmoil he must be experiencing for nothing. Oh Takashi just look and you'll find out everything you need to know.

Even as the club began Takashi kept an eye on the young girl and tried to hide it from me as much as possible, I kept "accidently" getting cake on my face and my normally observant cousin would clean it off me in an instant however now it took a moment or two for him to notice.

I was talking and giggling to a couple of girls sitting next to me when Takashi was out of his seat quicker then I've ever seen him move before, he had Haruhi in his arms and then down beside him, I watched his shoulders relax and the corner of his lips lift slightly as he looked at Haruhi. Flicking my eyes over to Kyoya I watched the famous black book come out. Did Takashi know all along or only just figure it out?

I watched Takashi closely after that throughout the rest of the club he remained a lot calmer, and his attention was once again mainly on me with occasional glances toward Haruhi, "Let's offer Haru-chan a ride home Takashi" I beamed at him, which earned me a rare twitch at the corner of his lips and a grunt of approval.

However my newfound plan of getting a haruhi and Takashi to spend time together alone didn't exactly get off to a great start as Kyoya got in first, "a session in the dojo will do us good Takashi. You've been tense all afternoon!" I leave the room on Takashi's shoulders and start planning the many different ways I can get my stoic cousin to admit his feelings.


	5. Chapter 5

**General POV**

And another chapter has passed, Haruhi is an amazing girl who's stubbornness and ability to see right into what seems the soul of a person has captured the boys hearts.

However she has a challenge before her, does she wear the girls uniform and help around the Host Club or does she become a boy and host herself?

**Haruhi POV**

Last night was difficult to get through as yesterday just kept running through my mind over and over. Not only the part of watching the twins fall to their knees but also Kyoya kissed my cheek as I left the car.

What does it all mean? I shake my head and jump out of bed and immediately start getting ready for school.  
After my shower I waddle back into my bedroom and stare at the two uniforms in front of me, blue for boys or yellow for girls...

Sighing I pick up the dress and feel the fabric under my fingers, it is lovely and soft I suppose... Also it would help if the girls left me alone while in the host club I could quietly study when everyone has been attended to...

I slide on the dress and look at myself in the mirror. It was a lovely piece and hugged in all the right areas, the sleeves came all the way down my arms, the bodice clung to my waist and flowed out at my hips. Even the white stocking and red bow suited the look entirely.

My father picked this moment burst into my room and when he noticed the dress he instantly busted into tears saying over and over how his baby looks cute and how his baby has grown up.

"Dad I can't breathe!" I manage to mutter out.

"Sorry my sweet precious daughter I was distracted by how cute you were!" He had a glazed over look in his eyes.

His hands flutter to my hair and he started combing through my hair. "Thanks dad." I look back at him through the mirror.

"That's okay darling. Your mother would be awfully proud of you." His smile sobered a little. "Now if I give you a cute red bow will you promise to wear it in your hair?"

"Do I have any choice?" I grimace internally.

"Nope!" His wicked smile returned and before I knew what had happened I had a fringe and the top part of my hair pulled back so the bow sitting where it's gathered could show.

I was out the door pretty soon after and honestly it was terrifying to imagine what else my father could do if given the time. I decided to take the bus to school and walk through the gates.

The security guard bowed to me as I walked past not recognising me at all. I wonder if this will be the same for all the boys.

My classes were the same as yesterday, it didn't take me long at all to find the room and sit down at the same desk as yesterday, the twins didn't recognize me at all, even when I answered a question and they were muttering to themselves about how I wasn't there.

So it became my goal of the day to stay hidden from the boys as much as possible while still staying perfectly in sight.

As I was chuckling at my evil plan I ran into something solid and before I could fall back onto the floor two large hands steadied me. I followed the arms with my eyes to trace them up to the molten steel eyes I knew resided there.

"Sorry Mori-senpai!" I blurted out.

"Haruhi?" His deep voice reverberated through me

"Yes Senpai. I wore the girls uniform today..." I looked down at my feet and started to play with the fabric.

I felt his finger under my jaw forcing me to look up into his eyes once more. "Haruhi never apologize for running into me." And before I knew what he was saying he turned around and walked off.

I felt absolutely breathless. "Okay Mori-senpai" I whispered.

"Don't worry Haru-Chan, Takashi doesn't talk much but he says what he needs to." Hunny-senpai's voice sang out.

"Hai Hunny-senpai, he just surprised me is all..."

"I think he surprised himself too. Don't worry Haru-Chan, he's not mad or upset he just has a lot to think about and he was late for the dojo." Hunny pats my arm and then runs off in the same direction as Mori. "See you at club!"

What does Mori-senpai have to worry about? Don't this rich kids lead the charmed life? Taking more caution I headed off into my next glass, only just as I was about to reach it was I dragged off by a girl.

"Who are you and why did Mori-senpai touch you?!" The girl in front of me was taller with broader shoulders then myself. She was still lean and fit and for some reason was glaring openly at me.

"Excuse me, I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting. Although I don't believe in giving you a reason as to why Mori-senpai was talking to me I will give you my name. I am Haruhi Fujioka." I gave her a brilliant smile although it was a little forced.

"Well stay away from him. I'm sure you're just some obsessed girl from that stupid little club he participates in for his cousins sake. He's too good for you." Okay she was past glaring and was rather rudely smirking at me

"Well seeing as I work in the Host Club you can assure yourself we will be talking, and as for obsessed I can also assure you that I'm not obsessed with him. However if you have an issue with Mori-senpai talking with girls I'd suggest taking that up with him." I turned on my heel and started to walk away.

This seemed to anger this mysterious girl as I heard a noise behind me that sounded almost like a choked shock.

I was grabbed by two big hands and pushed behind the back of said person. Only when I looked at my hands did I notice I was gripping onto the blazer.

"M-M-M-Mori-senpai..." the voice whispered.

"You dare try to hit a person unarmed as their back turns?" His deep voice was filled with rage and disgust.

"She insulted me Senpai." It's disgusting how she tried to defend herself.

"She insulted you? And how did she try to offend you in such a way?" Hunny-senpai was by Mori's side only he sounded just as tall and dangerous as Mori.

"This commoner working and talking with people outside her class is insulting just by itself! Mori-senpai you should be with someone of your own social standing not this scum of the school!" She was starting to get frantic now. "You should be with someone like me, you're Kendo champion we could be more then what you and she could ever be!"

Tears started to gather in my eyes and I realized I started to pray that Mori didn't come to his senses and want nothing to do with me.

"Asuka I may be many things but dishonourable is not one of them. You have dishonoured my families dojo, your name and this school by your actions. Haruhi is a young defenceless woman who you were trying to attack out of spite. I would not dishonour myself by being with you now or ever." Mori turned towards me and grabbed my hand and started to walk me to the music room.

The tears threatening to escape earlier were flowing freely now...


	6. Chapter 6

**General POV**

In the last chapter with saw Haruhi Fujioka being intercepted by Asuka, who one could believe to have a slight crush on Takashi Morinozuka. Haruhi was insulted and nearly attacked only to be saved by the same giant bachelor Asuka has a crush on.

Will Haruhi now be consoled by Takashi Mornizouka or will she find solace in herself?

**Takashi POV**

When I first saw Haruhi in that yellow dress after she accidently bumped into me I could feel my whole entire body tense at the feeling of her against my own body. I remember as my finger traced her jawline to her chin just so I could look into those honey brown eyes.

_Don't ever apologise for bumping into me Haruhi._

However I still ran away from her because as I stared into her eyes I felt myself wanting to lean in closer and closer, I wanted to draw her into myself as much as possible, what I couldn't understand is why would she want someone like me when I can only assume she thinks we're all spoilt rich kids.

Sighing I listen to Mitskuni giggling and chatting away with the people around him as he walks beside me as we headed towards the dojo for training. "Takashi, was Haru-chan okay earlier?" I looked down into his eyes and nodded. As we got closer to the dojo I started to walk slower, there was an unsettling feeling starting to weight down on my shoulders.

"Takashi, what's wrong?" Mitskuni's rather sunny voice took in it's rare tone of seriousness. I quickly dropped Mitskuni's bag and started running back down the hall where I just walked down, I didn't even register Mitskuni calling my name at that point.

I heard the disagreement before I could see the two girls off to the side of the hallway. Haruhi was pushed up against the wall slightly and yet the girls who's back I could see I knew rather well, Asuka Kurosawa who attended my families Dojo.

She also asked her father to try and make a match between her and I, however due to the Morinozuka traditions the men will not take a wife until they have finished all studies and are on the track to what they intend to do for the rest of their lives.

"Well stay away from him. I'm sure you're just some obsessed girl from that stupid little club he participates in for his cousins sake. He's too good for you." Asuka's shoulders were stiff when she was talking to Haruhi, I felt the shock run through my veins, not only was she insulting Haruhi who has done thing to her, but also my family while wanting to form a bond through marriage?

"Well seeing as I work in the Host Club you can assure yourself we will be talking, and as for obsessed I can also assure you that I'm not obsessed with him. However if you have an issue with Mori-senpai talking with girls I'd suggest taking that up with him." Although Asuka was much taller then Haruhi, she didn't show any hesitation or fear that someone of her size normally would and I found myself respecting Haruhi.

As I was watching the events unfold, Haruhi began to turn on her heel and walk away which was the correct thing to do when you have a disagreement between two people, what I saw next shocked me and filled me dread. Asuka's hand started to lift as if she was going to hit Haruhi while her back was turned. I grabbed Haruhi with both my hands and had her behind my back quicker then I could blink, and grabbed Asuka's hand from mid air.

"M-M-M-Mori-senpai..." the voice whispered.

"You dare try to hit a person unarmed as their back turns?" I felt the anger raging through my body as I felt Haruhi's hands starting to grip my blazer tightly.

"She insulted me Senpai." I wanted to scoff at the idea of Haruhi insulting Asuka, especially after I heard Asuka telling her to back off, I knew my face was impassive and yet I wanted to yell at the top of my lungs. As I'm running through the several inappropriate ways to respond to that sentence Mitskuni appeared, only it wasn't the cute Mitskuni that the rest of the world loved and knew, but rather the second demon of the Host Club.

"She insulted you? And how did she try to offend you in such a way?" Hunny-senpai was by Mori's side only he sounded just as tall and dangerous as Mori.

"This commoner working and talking with people outside her class is insulting just by itself! Mori-senpai you should be with someone of your own social standing not this scum of the school!" As she was going through her list of reasons for taking Haruhi aside I flicked an eye towards the young girl behind me, she was starting to shake from fear, embarrassment or shame I'll never know. "You should be with someone like me, you're Kendo champion we could be more then what you and she could ever be!"

I felt my mouth pop open at the last statement, and Mitskuni looked disgusted at the very idea of her becoming anything more then someone he knew at school. I heard the sniffle of Haruhi behind me to which Asuka had a smirk almost as if she thought she got the better end of the situation. It was this moment where I knew I could make a stand with Haruhi, almost maybe claiming her as my own if she wished for it.

"Asuka I may be many things but dishonourable is not one of them. You have dishonoured my families dojo, your name and this school by your actions. Haruhi is a young defenceless woman who you were trying to attack out of spite. I would not dishonour myself by being with you now or ever." I felt proud at my speech and Mitskuni gave me a small nod of approval, I turned my back on the now gaping Asuka and grabbed Haruhi's hand and started to lead her away to the Music room which I knew would be absent.

I kept looking at Haruhi and I saw the tears streaming down her face which made me want to pull her close, damning the looks, rumours and questions of everybody else and comfort her. I opened the doors and closed them behind us hoping Mitskuni would understand I needed space for a moment. The minute the doors were closed I picked up the crying girl and moved to a loveseat, and sat down with her tenderly in my arms.

Haruhi cried into my jacket and all I could do was run my hands through her hair, rub her back and whisper soothing words into her ear. "I'm sorry Haruhi, it'll be okay..." I seemed to whisper over and over again into her ear.

"I'm sorry Mori-Senpai." She blurted out between sobs, which earned her a rare chuckle.

"As I said before, you do not ever need to apologise to me Haruhi." I rubbed the tears away with my thumb as she sat up and looked directly into my soul.

Her eyes kept looking at my lips and back up to my eyes, and I traced her lower lip with my thumb until I moved it under her chin and leant in ever so slowly. "Mori-senpai..." she whispers softly.

"Yes Haruhi?" I keep looking into those honey filled eyes.

"I... I really like you." She blushed the slightest red.

"Mm." I pushed against her chin to capture those honey eyes again and leant in a little closer.

"Mori-" her eyes started to close slowly.

"Call me Takashi." I closed the distance between us and kissed her lips ever so softly, before I pulled away.

"Takashi..." It sent shivers down my spine and I leant in again hovering ever so slightly, waiting for her to move to me.

I didn't wait long for her lips to once again meet my own, however her arms wound themselves around my neck and she quickly tried to deepen the kiss. I groaned slightly under her touch but applied pressure to her arms giving us a slight distance.

"Haruhi..." I felt like I was using the same voice I used when Mitskuni ate too much cake.

"Mm?" She chuckled softly but I noticed she was once again blushing brightly.

"Can I escort you somewhere this weekend?" I tilted my head to the side to stare off into the distance.

"Mm. Yes, you can. But you'll have to meet my father first." Her voice soundly slightly reluctant.

"I look forward to it." I gave her another quick kiss and pulled away from her entirely when I heard the door open with a bang.

"DAUGHTER WHERE ARE YOU?" Tamaki's voice frantically rang out. "MOTHER SHE ISN'T HERE!"

"And not that father." She laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

**General POV**

We last left off with Takashi and Haruhi in the music room after sharing a rather intimate moment together. Haruhi has decided to allow Takashi to meet her father but where will that take the relationship and more importantly will Takashi's family and Haruhi's father accept and entertain the idea of a relationship between two different social classes?

**Mitskuni POV**

Listening to Asuka was horrible they way she talked about my relationship with my cousin, the way she talked to Haruhi but more importantly it was atrocious way she thought she had some sort of claim on Takashi.

What shocked me more to the core was how Takashi suddenly disappeared down the hallway we were just walking down as if he, almost sensed something was wrong and then again when he took Haruhi away. He was so tuned into her it was obvious to myself how in sync and alike they really are. Asuka was too shocked when she saw Mori turn and walk away after his speech that she didn't even notice me leaving either.

I knew that Takashi had taken Haruhi into the music room and by watching the door close I knew he wanted some space for just the two of them, and in all honesty I was more then happy to let him have this moment. Heaven knows that Takashi has done more for me then anyone else I really know.

It wasn't until I noticed the flamboyant blonde Frenchman starting to race towards the room that I realised the couple inside could in fact be in a compromising position. Then I chuckle and shake my head Takashi was a gentleman and wouldn't do anything Haruhi wouldn't agree to.

"My precious daughter is missing!" his voice carried down the hallway.

"I'm sure she's fine Tamaki, she isn't due for her next class for another 30 minutes." Kyoya's voice was becoming strained with what I could only assume was annoyance.

"But Kyoya she didn't pass us in the hallway!" His voice was up an octave and getting higher. I decided to move out of the doors way because I knew that if Kyoya saw me here he'd be suspicious straight away. I decided to hide behind a the pole near the door so I could watch as Tamaki burst through the doors with Kyoya gripping the bridge of his nose with his fingers, it was the clear sign Kyoya was beginning to be tested and the demon beneath was soon about to show.

I moved out from my secret hiding place and followed the two younger men into the room only to see a very embarrassed Takashi standing as far away from Haruhi as he could within the range of the loveseats.

_Oh Takashi._

**Haruhi POV**

As Tamaki was near screaming at the top of his lungs when he entered the room I wasn't surprised when all of a sudden I was sitting by myself and Takashi was staring at his feet which he must of found immensely interesting at this point.

"Senpai I'm here..." I stand from the chair, the minute my mouth opened the purple eyed Frenchman was running in my direction hands outstretched. It didn't take long for him to reach me and wrap himself around me and start swinging me around in circles.

"HARUHI! My precious daughter is here, Kyoya Daughter is safe, daughter is looking so cute in her dress!" Tamaki started go through his regular routine.

"Senpai I can't breathe!" I managed to struggle out.

There was a darkness beginning to radiate from near Kyoya's desk, and I noticed Takashi and Hunny-senpai had started to slowly back away from the waves of darkness, Tamaki however was unaware of his surrounds as per usual.

"Tamaki, put Haruhi down now." Every word was clearly pronounced and it actually Made Tamaki come to a standstill and unwind himself from me.

"K-K-Kyoya?" Tamaki started to back himself to the wall.

"Tamaki, you will try to refrain from grasping Haruhi against her will and swinging her around, and better yet you will refrain from screaming about how she's abducted when she's clearly not. Do I make myself clear?" Even I could sense the glare Kyoya was giving Tamaki without needing to hear Tamaki's squeal.

"I was just celebrating our daughter's return to safety!"

"She is not our daughter Tamaki, and Mori-senpai was with her I doubt any harm could come to her in his presence."

Tamaki's purple eyes shot towards Takashi. "What were they doing alone? Was the mean neighbour defiling you dear daughter?"

Everyone sighed and shook their heads. "You're not my father senpai." Having had enough of his display I began to walk away from the scene in front of me towards the door, giving Takashi a bright smile.

I saw the twitch of his lips, but the emotion in his eyes said it all for me as he gave a short nod.

"I do have classes to attend gentlemen." I give them a wave and walk out the door down the hallway to my next class. I suppose I'll only have to face them come Host Time.

***Several classes later***

The bell started to ring throughout the school and everyone stood bowed to the teacher then gathered their books and promptly ran outside the classrooms. The twins ran out the door arm in arm and I followed promptly, around the corner of the music room girls were lining up and giggling loudly amongst each other.

I tried to move to the front of the crowd so I could enter the room however I promptly stopped as a girl moved in front of me. "Excuse me, you must be new. Here we have to line up and wait to be allowed entry into the Host Club."

Her smile was once again a little too sweet and conniving for my tastes. "I'm sorry we haven't been introduced, I'm Haruhi Fujioka, I'm the new scholarship student. I've been assigned to work at the Host Club serving tea." I gave her my sweetest smile.

However she immediately glared. "You're just a little commoner then? Well get to work then!" I moved out of my way and pushed me to the front of the crowd.

I heard a couple of girls whisper in the background "aren't you worried her spending time alone with the boys?"

To which the girl who moved into my way replied "Who the commoner? Why would I be worried. Those boys probably got forced to have her work there. I just hope we don't catch anything." The end of the sentence won her friends giggles.

"Like Ootori-sama would allow that. He probably made her get her shots." I pushed through the doors once again for the day only to watch as the twins ran behind Tamaki chasing him around with something.

Takashi and Honey-sempai gave me their own types of smiles from their love-seats and Kyoya-sempai didn't even notice me arrive.

"I'm here to work sempai." I walked up to Kyoya and stood before his desk.

"Your outfit for this evenings club activities is in the change room." His fingers didn't falter nor eyes move from the screen of his laptop.

"Hai." I turn around without another word and head towards the change rooms.

When I got into the change rooms I saw the French-maid's outfit hanging on the hook by a curtain. I shook my head and put the outfit on. The black made my creamy skin shine softly and the white in my brown hair tied the whole outfit together, or at least that's what the twin said when they saw me.

However they were determined to put my long hair up into a high pony-tail and had me in soft natural make-up, the only thing I got my own way was wearing black flats instead of stiletto heels that would of been near impossible to walk in.

As I exited the change rooms all the boys turned to look at me, the twins with proud smug looks on their faces, Kyoya with that devilish smirk that has quickly become his trademark, Honey with a amused twinkle in his eye, Takashi with a unknown glow in his eyes (mental note to ask him about it later) and Tamaki with a confused slightly angered look.

"What is this?"

"What's wrong boss -"  
"- She's the Host Club Maid?"

"She's a princess not a maid!" He looked genuinely shocked and disgusted.

"Senpai it's fine, I'm serving tea I hardly doubt the girls will even take notice."

"No. You're not our maid, you're not some lower-class servant. You're our equal Haruhi. Take off the costume and get changed into your uniform."

"Senpai seriously, it's okay." I walk over to him hoping to calm him down.

"No Haruhi, take it off. It's demeaning." He pushes me back into the change rooms and refused to look at me the whole way there.

Doing as he asked I changed quickly but kept my hair up in the high pony-tail, I walk back out. "Is that better Senpai?"

His eyes light up and has me spinning in circles once again. "Look how cute our darling daughter is!"

"At least Tamaki is happy again, huh Takashi?" Honey smiles brightly.

"mm." The gentle giant replies. However he quickly had me out of Tamaki's grasp and had my feet back on the floor, which earned him a smile and thank you.

"Gentleman, get ready 2 minutes until open. Haruhi go prepare the tea, Gentleman at your designated hosting areas please." Kyoya was like a general commander and we were his troops. No one dared argue with Kyoya.

As the club got started the girls flocked in and went straight to their usual hosts, however I did notice the girl who stopped me from entering the club before hand was not openly glaring at me, but with her body language she might as well of been, even though Tamaki didn't notice at all.

"Haruhi, Tamaki's table needs more tea." Kyoya whispered in my ear, and traced a finger down my waist softly and slowly so no one would notice.

I slapped away his hand and went straight over to his table. 'More tea ladies?" I smile warmly and looked at each of them as I asked.

"No thank you, Tamaki can serve us the tea not you little commoner." The rude girl from before spoke.

"Now please don't be rude princess. Haruhi is the Host Club's princess too." Tamaki came to my defence, however I quickly retreated since she was openly glaring at me.

As the day went one her little insults were only ever directed at me whenever I spoke to Tamaki, the other boys she wasn't so fussed on. The look on her face when Tamaki hugged me for bringing him a cake brought the saying _"If looks could kill."_ to mind.

The rest of the day was fairly uneventful, and the girls left with out a fuss which everyone sighed in relief from. "She was a bit... Defensive of Tamaki." I muttered to myself when I went to find my bag.

"What's wrong Haruhi?" Tamaki's sing-song voice rang out.

"Nothing Senpai, just trying to find my bag." I started sifting through the clothes when I noticed it wasn't where it was supposed to be.

"Here let me help you find it..." Tamaki started looking for it everywhere in the club. It was only when I looked out the window that I saw my bag and all my books in the fountain. There was only one person I knew that disliked me that much in the Host Club that would do that.

'I'm sure it'll be in another classroom. Good-bye Tamaki-senpai." I left the room and ran down to the fountain and fished my bag out of the water. I pulled all the books out as well and started to dig through the bag trying to find my wallet since it had the money which I was going to buy dinner with in it.

I got into the water and started trying to find it since it wasn't in my bag. "What are you doing Haruhi?" Tamaki's voice sounded from behind me.

"I'm trying to find my wallet." I rolled my eyes at his question by force of habit.

"What was your bag doing in the fountain?" He started to take off his shoes and rolled his pants up his legs.

"Must of... dropped out the window?" I shrugged, even I could hear the uncertainty in my voice.

"Hmm." Tamaki let it drop and then stood with a beaming smile on his face. "Is this what you're looking for?"

"Oh thank you Senpai!" I accepted the wallet from him and we both got out of the fountain.

"Your bag is all wet and your books are ruined Haruhi. Are you sure it fell out a window?" Tamaki looked directly into my eyes.

"It must of Senpai. Thank you for your help, I've got to get to the supermarket now." I ran straight for the train station and headed on home. I've got a lot of homework to do and dinner to cook.


	8. Chapter 8

**General POV**

There comes a point in a young girls life where she will start to question everything that she once felt was safe, comfortable and normal. Haruhi Fujioka is a girl that we have come to love and even respect, however, now that she's questioning everything she's ever come to know about those rich bastards could her view on social class change? Will Tamaki become something more then the obsessive father-want-to-be? Will Takashi show more emotion like jealousy? Stay tuned to see what happens.

**Haruhi POV**

After somehow getting to the supermarket, I picked out all the ingredients I needed to make home made ramen, with hopefully enough left over for my father tomorrow.  
As I walked home I watched the sunset over the apartment blocks that went along most roads near my house. It didn't take me long to climb the stairs and enter my apartment, dad had already left for work due to the bathroom door and his bedroom door being wide open with clothes on both the floors.

Sighing I put the groceries into the kitchen and set to cleaning the rest of the house, all dirty clothes into the hamper for me to take down stairs to the washing machines and wet floors mopped so no one, well more so Dad wouldn't slip over in the middle of the night when he returns home as he always managed to do so, right outside my door.

Eventually when all the house work was done, dinner was cooked, eaten and left overs put in containers and put away and all my study was finally finished I went into the bathroom had a well deserved hot shower. As the water ran down my hair and back I stared into the misty glass thinking of the days events and more importantly the six boys who have become a confusing and welcoming part of my life. I put my fingers to my lips and a flash back comes straight to me, Takashi's lips on my own.

_As my hands wrap around his neck our kisses deepen, tracing my tongue along his bottom lip only to hear his groan of sheer pleasure. I can feel his strong hands on my waist slowly trailing the finger tips down, down further..._

_"Haruhi..." His deep voice reverberated through my body, and yet all I could do was moan in pleasure at the sound of my name leaving his lips. "Haruhi, I... I don't think I can stop if we continue."_

_"Takashi... Don't stop then." His hands were sliding under my dress edging further and further up._

***BANG***

I was suddenly startled out of my very dangerous thoughts, my breathing was a little deeper then I really wished it to be. My flashback turned into a very naughty desire.

"Haruhi, Daddy's home early!" Dad's voice sung out.

I quickly jumped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body and then my hair and ran out of the bathroom to greet my father. "Why are you home so early?"

"Daddy got sent home because the bar isn't busy tonight." He dramatically sniffed the air and started hunting around the house for the invisible smell.

"What are you doing dad?" I put my hands on my hips and stared at him.

"Something smells yummy daring daughter." Although I love my father dearly, having Dad on the ground on all floors sniffing around like a dog makes it sometimes difficult to treat him like a responsible adult.

"There's ramen in the fridge. Enough for your dinner and both our lunches tomorrow." I point to the fridge and walk into my bedroom and prepare for bed. I could hear Dad's squeal of delight.

**Takashi POV**

My day was fairly uneventful after kissing Haruhi, I felt as if everything went by in a blur only to stop every time my eyes caught hers, which seemed to be frequently in Host Club. Mitskuni and I left together as we normally did with both our bags on my shoulder and him running through the halls in a gleeful rush all the way to the car.

Every time we get in the limo heading towards our houses I end up sitting next to Mitskuni as he shovels cake into his mouth with me occasionally reminding him to wipe his mouth with a napkin and not his sleeve. Although, this time the normally bouncy boy was still and looking outside the right hand window. I looked at the blonde boy and waited until he was ready to say something to me.

"Takashi..." He whispered never turning to face me.

"Mm."

"You like Haru-chan don't you?" He started to fidget in his seat, and yet I remained silent as I stared at Mitskuni, after a few moments had passed he turns slightly to look at me.

"It's okay if you like her Takashi, she seems really smart and tuned into everyone around her. Look at what she did with the twins." His smile slowly starts to grow. "If you need anyone in your life, it's someone like Haruhi. Although we need to find out more about her."

I felt the smile slowly forming on my face. "Thank you..."

"Takashi, you're family, you're my guardian and you're my best friend. You deserve all the happiness I can give you and you deserve. If you want to pursue her, pursue her." Mitskuni jumped into my arms and hugged me to which I returned happily.

I didn't even notice when the car stopped, however the driver opened the door and the young boy beside me jumped out of the car and laughed as he ran up the driveway waving goodbye with a smile on his face.

"Morizuka-sama are you staying at the Haninokuza residence?" The driver leaned in through the open door slightly.

"No Cho-san, please take me home?"

"Of course Morizuka-Sama, right away."

My minds inner workings were on constant replay, Mitskuni approved of me entertaining the idea of a relationship with someone who isn't from our world, although my family might be another obstacle entirely.

I stared out the window as we drove over to my families estate and watched the world begin to change, the sun begin to set, the wind begin to blow and I realised that Haruhi is my change for the day.

As per usual once the car stopped I opened the door myself and thanked the driver as I started to walk towards the front door of my house, although the Haninokuza mansion is large with the top technology within it's confines and has a gym with top equipment, but it feels cold to me. The Mornizouka estate takes on a more traditional Japanese house with timber and paper walls, with timber flooring everywhere except the bedrooms and bathrooms, we most use candles for light although we of course have electric lights as well.

As I walked through the front door I was greeted by Li-san the same maid I had in my house since I was a babe in my mother's arms. "Morinozuka-sama glad to see you're home. Are you going to the dojo to train this afternoon?"

I shook my head and continued towards my bedroom to get changed into casual clothes. I sat on the corner of my bed and put my head into my hands, discussing a possible relationship with my parents seemed... impossible.

Eventually my father came to my room as I heard the soft patter of his feet on the hardwood, he gently knocked on the door and waited for me to call out. "Come in."

Many people say I look like my father in more ways then one, we're both tall men my father was at least 6'5 where as I sit around 6'4 however, it was the way we could communicate using body language and our eyes more then words.

"Son, you didn't come to the dojo with Satoshi and I." He came at sat across from my bed.

"Father, I... I've got something to discuss with you and Mother." I somehow managed to breathe out.

"Oh? Shall I go find your mother and you meet us in the dining room in five minutes. Bring tea." My father got up and left immediately to find my mother. I could see and feel the tenseness of the situation, seeing as how I never need to formally discuss issues with my parents.

I wait a minute and head towards the kitchen to get the tea ready for the meeting, although the minute I enter the kitchen Li-san had already prepared tea and snacks.

"Mm." I murmured.

"I have eyes and ears all through the house Morinozuka-sama" She smiles which earns her a nod as I take the tray and head into our cosy dining room and set the table. I sit in my designated chair to await the arrival of my parents.


	9. Chapter 9

**General POV**

Takashi Morinozuka and Haruhi Fujioka are slowly becoming enchanted by one another's presence, will it become some wonderful fairy-tale that's destined to be forever, or will a shadow intervene? Better yet what about the lovely parents of our Ouran High students, will those from the higher social classes come to accept our darling and daring Haruhi Fujioka or will they treat Haruhi in poor taste due to her father's _unique_ hobbies and passions? Stay tuned to the lover's story.

**Takashi POV**

I sat in my chair and started my breathing routines to calm my ever beating heart, this routine has become an integral part of my day, either for training, stressful situations and competitions, never have I had to use before a meeting with my parents. I was close to getting my heart down to a normal beat until I heard my father and mother's footsteps coming down the hall.

***thump, thump, thump, thump.***

I couldn't distinguish the sound of my heart in my ears over the never ending footsteps. "Takashi." My mother's voice pierced through my internal monologue between my brain and heart.

"Yes Mother." My mother was taller then the average woman of Japan, however like the Morinozuka's before me looked every bit traditional as my father, right down to the slippers she wore in the house.

"You wished to speak to both your father and myself?" She seemed to float over to her chair with my father following behind her, they sat down and immediately poured themselves some tea.

"Yes." I gave a sharp nod, my brain was a confused, muddled mess with no sense of where to begin this serious conversation.

"Should we be worried?" My mother got straight to the point which is what makes her so unique to the name she married into, my father and I were very much silent listeners, we sat back and watched the world around us only speaking when we needed to, however my mother came right out and spoke her mind when appropriate, which is probably why they suited each other so much, her yin to his yang.

"No." I looked into my mothers eyes and I saw the worry that nestled there. "I want to discuss a girl."

Her eyes immediately lighted up, my father's eyes were cautious. "You know there is a ritual at the end of your high school graduation before you pick a wife." I could feel the heat in my cheeks at the mention of wife.

"Yes... I understand."

"Has a girl captured your attention?" My mother was trying to hide her excitement.

"Yes." My mother started to fidget in her seat to which she received a disapproving look from my father.

"Would you like us to organise a sit down with her father? Would could see what we could do for you?"

"No, she would not appreciate an arranged marriage and nor would I."

"Then what do you want Takashi?" Straight to the point as always was my mother.

"I want to ask permission to take her on date this weekend."

"Keeping all our families standards, moral and beliefs with you at all times yes I would approve. But you know this, Mitskuni will need to approve as well, our families are important, but I don't need to tell you that."

"Mitskuni has already agreed and seems just as amazed by her as myself."

"Then why ask permission?" I looked into my father's eyes and saw the small glance of curiosity flash across his eyes.

"Because she does not come from the same background as us."

"Background?"

"She comes from the middle class of society. She's an honour student at Ouran." I waited for the shock or disgust to come.

"And what is that to our family Takashi?" My mother got up from her chair and walked to stand beside me.

"Everyone treats the middle class like servants that are beneath them. I didn't want to besmirch the family name." I looked at my hands as I felt my mother's hand take my own.

"We came from a noble line of servants for the Haninokuza family, why would we look down at someone who's risen above the rest? If she made it into Ouran of her own accord then I wish to meet her, if she can do that and capture the attention of a Morinozuka she must be worthy of our respect." I could feel the passion radiating off my mother in waves.

"Bring her to the house for your date if she accepts, you can have tea in the rose garden of our family, if you are still interested in this girl she shall meet both your mother and I and we will shall decide if this is something we approve of." I stared at my father in awe and amazement, this wasn't the answer I was expecting.

"Thank you..."

"Don't advise her she's meeting us. We want a honest reaction." My father got up and left the room, my mother was smiling from ear to ear and hugged me tightly.

"I'll have a daughter-in-law yet!" She smiled and walked out of the room.

I sat there in shock, my parents agreed to the date and better yet are allowing us to have the date on our families estate. I got my phone from my pocket and dialled the number I always dial.

"Takashi?"

"Mitskuni, they accepted."

"Did they really?" The shock was clear in his voice too.

"Yes. The date is this weekend at our estate."

"Wow, Takashi your parents have good judgement. Be happy Haruhi is a brilliant girl and even your parents will see that."

"Mm."

"I know that murmurer, be happy Takashi and don't worry!" Anyone could her the smile in his voice.

"Mm."

"Good bye Taka-chan." He hung up.

**This really is a good thing.**

**Mitskuni POV**

When I got off the phone with Takashi I had a huge grin on my face knowing that my cousin has found a girl who he can't help but smile to. I skipped over to my father's office, knocked and waited patiently for him to answer.

"Come in." My father called and I promptly went in and sat down in the chair opposite his table. "Oh Mitskuni, how can I help you son?"

"Father, I wish to discuss something that's happening in the family." I noticed the shock in his eyes.

"What has changed son? Have you picked a girl for you to marry?"

"No father, however Takashi has."

"Our Takashi?"

"Our Takashi father." We were both smiling at the thought of Takashi happy.

"And I assume you've given your acceptance of her?"

"I have sir, I could see Takashi was attracted to her the moment he set eyes on her. Our normally stoic Takashi couldn't keep his eyes off her for more then 10 seconds at any given time. She defended him without knowing him for more then a day, however I knew if I didn't give my acceptance he was going to be unhappy but also would of never pursued her because she's not from our social class."

"What social class is she from? How did you all meet?"

"Haruhi is from a lower class then us however we met her in the Host Club. She's the new scholarship student at Ouran. She's smart, honest and my gut instinct is telling me loyal to those she loves."

"Scholarship student? She must be incredibly smart. I will trust your judgement on this matter, although ultimately is up to Akira and Mei, and you must respect their decision son."

"Of course, although if they ask my opinion I will give it."

"Of course son, I wouldn't expect any less. Also if you wish for your mother to find a girl for you as well you need only ask."

"Thank you father. May I be excused?"

"You may. Thank you for informing me of the decision."

I got up and bowed to my father, Takashi and I are lucky for the families we have, Kyoya's family would never give him the same freedom as we have to pick our own brides for love or for family, and Tamaki's family seems beyond repair most days where he's turned the host club into a delusion. The twins however, could most like do what they wished in terms of marriage if they wanted to, however I doubt they'll find anyone now they've set their sights onto Haruhi.

Takashi wont make too forward an advance on Haruhi however, a date this weekend won't go further then a kiss and maybe a hug, the twins seem to take things to a whole new level. I wonder if there's a way I can control the situation with the twins so they don't get a chance to do anything to Haruhi?

I started walking towards my families Dojo to begin my training for this evening, when out of no where my brother comes flying at me and I dodge the incoming attack.

"You know mother said no fighting in the house Chika." I watched as his determined expression turned into one of extreme dislike.

"I just got back from training and wanted to show you that I can beat you, and it's Yasuchika."

I sighed and turned to walk away from my brother, "you will always be Chika to me little brother."

I changed my course to head to my bedroom to wind down for the evening, I still don't completely understand why Chika dislike's me so much, I know Haninozuka's are supposed to be strong and not have any cravings for anything sweet or even act sweet but how can I help be who I am? My brother looks at me like I'm scum at the bottom of his shoe, and hates how I'm the heir to the Haninokuza name which hurts more then I'll ever admit to anyone but Takashi.

I took my phone out of my pocket and called Takashi again. "Mm?" the familiar voice which always seemed to calm me down rang through my ears.

"Takashi, I told father about Haruhi."

"Why?"

"Because we're family and our family has no secrets. He was very shocked and happy for you." Even I can tell with one word answers Takashi didn't like me updating my father like an Ootori would.

"Oh."

"I know Takashi, but he would've known eventually seeing as your father and my father can't keep quiet around one another, especially when they think one's got the upper hand."

"True."

"It's the same as Satoshi and Chika"

"Thank you."

"Your welcome Takashi. I really want you to be happy, now if only I could find a girl hey?" I chuckled softly at the joke.

"Mm. Good night Mitskuni."

"Good night Takashi, shall we pick Haruhi up early tomorrow and drop her off to school?"

"Yes."

"Good night!"

I know most people would get annoyed at a one word answers from someone, but for Takashi one word is a thousand. No one could ask for a better best friend, cousin and protector.

**Now how do I get him to let me have a little more sweets...**


	10. Chapter 10

**General POV**

Our lover's have begun a long a complex journey that most certainly has plenty of obstacles along the way, Haruhi Fujioka has many of people yet to meet in the new world she has yet to truly embrace, as well as trying to keep track and mother six handsome boys. Takashi is coming to learn the value of a woman's touch and is beginning to understand what it means to have one in their life. Mitskuni is learning to share his family with those around him.

What do the other boys have left in store for us?

**Haruhi POV**

After waking up to my father hitting the ground in his room (from getting home after some bender I assume) I promptly got up and started preparing for the day ahead of me, the whole time thinking about how Takashi seemed to be in every single one of my dreams last night in more ways then is strictly appropriate.

My father as per usual had left a trail of clothing behind him and I cleaned up his mess and left it outside his door, he shouldn't wake up till the afternoon but I decided to leave the tablets on the cabinet next to an empty glass, just so he wouldn't have to try and find it himself.

I heard a knock at the door which caused me to pause in the middle of making my lunch for the day, as I put my bento box on the counter I heard the polite knock once more. It only took me a minute at that point to reach my door and look through the peep hole. I was greeted to the sight of pick and could only assume Usa-chan was up against my door.

I opened the door and the blonde boy I've started to become attached to fell into my house. "Good morning Honey-senpai." The smile that seemed almost glued to my face wouldn't disappear as I watched Honey stand up almost as quick as lightening.

"Morning Haru-chan I apologise for entering unannounced!" His cheeks were radiating heat.

"You're okay Honey-senpai. Please be quiet though my dad has just gone to bed."

"You were home alone all night?" Those childish eyes seemed to instantly widen in what I could only guess.

"Yes senpai I was. I normally am as my father works late nights."

"What about your mother surely she is home?"

I turned to look at the wall to my left and fought back the tears that threatened to fill my eyes. Of course he wouldn't know about my mother. Although how did he know where I lived?

"Senpai how do you know where I live?" I started to state down the older boy in front of me. I watched as his whole body tensed, I felt as if the air around me would Crack like shattered glass.

" My family Haru-chan works with the army and many security companies as does Takashi's it wasn't hard to figure it out." His eyes seemed to grow three times their normal size with great big tears forming. "Although I thought you would of at least invited me over for tea and cake!" He started to wail.

"senpai please be quiet my father is still sleeping!" I had to raise my voice in the hopes he would hear me over the noise he was making.

* bang *

" now you've done it." My father's grumbling could be heard all the way down the hallway and yet Honey seemed oblivious.

"HARUHI!" Dads voice boomed through the small apartment.

"I'm at the door with a school friend." I grimaced waiting for my normally bubbly father to bombarded said person with an onslaught of questions and yet they never came however as I glanced quickly at Honey he looked a little worried.

As I thought he would my father came screeching around he corner in his usual over the top way, although the normally groomed, fashionable father was no where to be seen. A man with stubble who was wearing an old shirt and sweat pants was in his place.

"FRIEND? Hi there I'm Ranka Haruhi's father!" He stuck his hand out towards Honey-senpai to which honey shook his hand firmly then bowed at a perfect 90 degree angle.

"Good morning Ranka-san, might I say I now know where Haruhi gets her charm from?" Honey was smiling up at my father who was now fanning his face and blushing.

" I'm going back to bed Haruhi please invite your friend in and have a good day at school." Dads kissed the top of my head and walked back into his bedroom. The minute I heard the door click shut I breathed a sigh of relief.

" Come in Honey-senpai how can I help you this morning?" I showed him to the love seat in the living room and we both sat down.

" Haru-chan I was wondering if you'd allow Takashi and I to escort you to school today?" Honey was sitting there with a mischievous grin settling on his face.

" why would you both want to escort me to school?"

"Haru-chan I can tell were going to be amazing friends, and more importantly you defended Takashi and that makes you loyal, honest, hard working and above all my friend."

" You want me as your friend?" I looked into those Honey golden eyes to see if there was any hesitation any doubt and yet I saw nothing but truth and sincerity there.

" Yes. I believe you're going to become someone very important to myself and to Takashi."

" senpai I would like to go with you and Takashi to school." We both smiled brightly and I got up from the love seat to finish my lunch and soon enough we were heading out my front door. " by the way how are we getting to sch-" I stopped walking when I saw the black limo in front of me.

" Haru-chan this is my families car and if we don't hurry up we won't be on time to pick Takashi up!"

Just what have I gotten myself into?

**Takashi POV**

As I waited outside my estate for my cousin I kept glancing at my mobile phone in my pocket it was never normal for Mitskuni to be this late even if it was only by a few minutes, if anything he was normally early and waiting for me outside my families Dojo. Just as I was about to call my cousin I saw the black car pull up, I opened the door and climbed in.

"Your late Mitskuni." I said before I sat in my seat to face him.

"I had to pick Haru-chan up Taka-chan." I felt my whole body stiffen, Haruhi was in the car?

"Good morning Takashi." I turned to face the voice which has begun to captivate my dreams and my thoughts throughout the day.

"Hn." I grunted and looked out the window with a burning heat searing my cheeks.

"I'm sorry I made Honey-senpai late to pick you up." Even Haruhi was looking at her feet as she spoke.

"Don't apologize Haruhi, I was just surprised is all.." We both stared into different corners of the car.

"Isn't this just cosy?" Mitskuni was grinning a little too loudly.

The car ride was uneventful, Mitskuni and Haruhi discussed the differences in the schooling years and then from public to private school all while I silently listened, it was a unique experience listening to Haruhi talk about her life before Ouran, and if Public school was as terrible as she made it out to be, it's a wonder she got out on her own.

"Takashi, Haru-chan has done well hasn't she?" Mitskuni turned to me and grinned.

"Yes."

"Thank you Takashi." Haruhi's smile seemed to light up the whole car and make my heart flutter a thousand times an second.

"Welcome."

As we pulled up to school the car stopped at the drop-off zone and our driver opened the doors for us. "Good day Master Haninokuza, Master Morinozuka and Lady Haruhi."

I leaned into Haruhi slightly. "don't worry, I don't like the titles either but smile and thank them. They're just doing their job." I walked off after that with Mitskuni saying his goodbyes to Haruhi and how we'll see her at club.

"Did you like my surprise Taka-chan?" Mitskuni asked as he climbed up my back to perch on my shoulders.

"You're evil."

Mitskuni's fake tears started to fall immediately down his face, the girls watching started to cry as well.

"Taka-chan didn't you like Haru-chan joining us?" He managed to word out through sobs.

"Hn." I took Mitskuni off my shoulders and walked to class, how could I possibly tell him seeing her this early in the morning made my heart threaten to jump out my chest?

"Fine Takashi, but you have a date this weekend, you two have to talk before then too!" I blushed at the word date, and he noticed as the grin from this morning magically reappeared.

Once I dropped Mitskuni off to his class I walked to my own, sitting in my usual chair at the back I paid close attention the lesson. About ten minutes into the lesson I felt eyes staring into the side of my face.

Asuka flicked a note at me and I sighed internally, I opened the note quietly. What could she possibly want to say to me.

 _"Mori-senpai I hope you're free this weekend. My parents are organising to speak with yours about something very important."_ I nearly snorted at the letter, how disgraceful can this girl get?

I scribbled on the paper and flicked it back to her. **"I am busy so that meeting will never occur."**

I watched her face flash in annoyance, quickly scrawl something down and flicked it back to me. _"I will get this meeting. We are going to become engaged and then promptly married. Your family owes mine and this can be their payback."_

I felt my blood boil although I kept it from showing. **"I have a date this weekend which my parents and the Haninokuza family has already given permission to. Sorry to foil your plans but our engagement will never happen."** I flicked it back to her just in time for the class bell to ring to signal lunch time.

I waited for the rest of the class to file out of the classroom and Asuka did too, I sighed and waited for her to approach me which didn't take long. "Mori-senpai, I believe we need to talk."

"My name is Morinozuka-senpai to you." I got up, picked up my bag and started to head towards the door way.

"Whatever your name is, we have much to discuss!" She grabbed my arm, I stared down at her, glaring slightly.

She didn't even flinch. "Asuka we have nothing to discuss. I wouldn't marry you if you were last person on earth." I yanked my arm out of her grasp and walked out the door.

"You'll regret saying that!" I heard behind me, as I walked out the door I saw Haruhi standing there with an angry look on her face.

"Haruhi." I reached out for her, and yet the anger didn't dissipate.

"It's Asuka isn't it?" I could see her straining to keep her temper in check.

"Yes." I stepped toward her, and started to open my arms to envelope her in them.

"Why won't she leave you alone?" I shrugged at the response and pulled Haruhi into my arms, I felt her sigh as her head touched my chest, just as I sighed when my chin was resting on top of her head.

"Hn." What I wanted to say seemed corny, that the only girl on my mind was her, that her golden brown eyes were the only ones I ever wanted to look into.

"I know Takashi, I can't wait for the weekend though." I felt her smile against me, and that lead me to smiling too.

"Me either. Lunch?"

"Hn." she replied which earned a giggle from Mitskuni who was patiently waiting, and then a giggle from Haruhi.

As the three of us walked to the lunch hallway, I could hear Asuka telling her friends how she and I were going to become an item this weekend due to her parents influence, Mitskuni heard it as well but we both chose to ignore it, Haruhi was oblivious to Asuka and continued to happily eat from her Bento boxes sharing with Mitskuni every so often.

"This is so good Haru-chan!" Mitskuni was all smiles and boy like charm around Haruhi.

"Thank you Honey-senpai." Between wiping Mitskuni's face and wanting to wipe Harhui's I barely had enough time to eat lunch myself, although somehow I managed.

"Are you ready for your medical Takashi?" Mitskuni grinned evilly again.

"Hn." The medicals in this school were a joke, the boys would have to strip off their shirts and the girls stood around and screaming at every boy who had some ounce of muscle on him. Mitskuni and I are champions of our sports so we always end up with a huge audience.

"The girls were getting really excited for the medicals earlier, I can't imagine why it would be exciting." Haruhi seemed to be really naïve or innocent.

"The girls stand around and watch the boys medicals." Mitskuni managed to add.

"They watch? Don't the boys have to get undressed?" Her eyes were widening with shock, fear or disgust I couldn't tell.

"Yes Haru-chan, Takashi and I seem to gather a ground every year, as well as the other boys from the host club."

A blush started to form quickly on her cheeks, and I noticed she was trying hard not to look at me. "Haruhi?" We both stared at her to which she jumped out of seat mumbled an apology and ran off as quickly as she humanly could.

"Mitskuni?"

"Haru-chan must of been thinking something funny because she was bright red in the face..."

"Hn."

"We were only discussing the medicals..." We both stared at one another until a lightbulb seemed to go off in both our heads, we both blushed and Mitskuni started to giggle like a child. "Do you think she was thinking of you in a medical?" He burst into hysterics and fell off his chair laughing.

"Mm." I got up, and walked away from my cousin, surely Haruhi wouldn't think of something so brash? Although I gave a quick thought to Haruhi in the medicals...

**I wonder if she thinks of me like that at all...**


	11. Chapter 11

**General POV**

The medicals are coming up at Ouran High, the girls are straining in their seats at a chance just to see one of the boys from the Host Club shirtless, Takashi and Mitskuni were left at lunch by our darling Haruhi who's thoughts betrayed her at the most inopportune moments. Asuka has become a thorn in the side of our masculine Takashi but will her parents intervene and will Takashi's parents disregard what Takashi wants? Haruhi is our darling princess who will fight for what she believes is right, but does she believe Takashi is right for her or will a shadow intervene?

Stay tuned to find out my princes and princesses.

**Haruhi POV**

*whispers in the background*

_"Did you hear Morinozuka-sama is off the market?"_

_"no? What lucky girl got him?"_

_"Asuka apparently, her parents are organising the betrothal this weekend!"_

_"No way!"_

_"Yeah! There going on a date this weekend I heard!"_

_"I don't know why Asuka told you that. Everyone knows the Morinozuka men aren't allowed to get engaged before they graduate."_

_"Oh and who made you the Morinozuka expert?"_

_"Satoshi Morinozuka told me, his older brother also is going on a date with someone other than Asuka."_

_"And why would he tell YOU that?"_

_"Satoshi and I are very good friends."_

_"And his tells you about his life?"_

_"He does. His brother is interested in the girl working at the Host club, the new honour student, not Asuka. His parents also wont force their boys to marry someone they don't want to. Asuka doesn't stand a chance!"_

_"_ I will marry Morinozuka-Senpai, even if it's the last thing I do."

I barged into the room where all the girls were talking, and Asuka's eyes narrowed when she saw me. "I'd be careful Asuka, Takashi isn't interested in you, since he's taking me out for a date on the weekend." I smiled at the young girl before me. "so I would appreciate if you would stop telling people you're going to get engaged to someone I'm dating. It's not very classy of you."

_"Is that the girl Morinozuka-sama is interested in?"  
"Yes, that's the girl working for the host club as of early this week!" _

"you're just a little commoner who has no right to interfere in the lives of those who are clearly better then you."

"At least I got here on my own merits and not those of my parents. It's funny even though you're from a rich family Takashi Morinozuka is STILL not interested in you." I walked over to the other girls from my class who were cheering me on.

"He just feels sorry for you, imagine the diseases you probably have, that's why the medical got pushed forward.'

"That's a bit low, sure I come from a common background, but even then my grades are better then yours, my personality doesn't reek of bitchiness like yours does, but do you want to know the real reason you'll never be a Morinozuka?"

I knew my voice was starting to soften, my words were starting to cut deeper and deeper, Asuka was fighting herself to keep calm and restrained.

"You will never be a Morinozuka because the Morinozuka's family are loyal, kind, honourable, and most importantly they are family people, look at Takashi and Honey-senpai, he looks after Honey-senpai every day, their families are intertwined and that is something you can't understand. You think Takashi is in the Host club for his cousin, but what you fail to understand is Honey is doing the Host club for Takashi as much as Takashi is doing it for Mitskuni. They need each other and you want to tear them apart because you're selfish, rude, impatient and most importantly, you have no honour."

"Bitch."

"Call me what you want Asuka, you're a young girl who doesn't understand the importance of what the Haninokuza and Morinozuka family are to each other. You will never be apart of their families."

"I will marry him!" She was red in the face and screaming at me at this point, the girls around me looked pitifully on her.

"You can think what you like. But I won't tell you again. You will not marry Takashi." I walked off towards the doors where the doctors waited before me, the girls around me patted me on the back and congratulated me on standing up for the cousins, the young girl who knew Takashi approached me afterwards.

"Haruhi Fujioka, you spoke very honourable about Satoshi and Morinozuka-senpai."

"I only told the truth." I smiled at the young girl before me, her long brown hair was framing her face, with a slight curl running through it.

"I know that, Satoshi told me Morinozuka-senpai has been animated in the dojo of late, I know Morinozuka-senpai is normally stoic, but ever since you've come into his life he's happier."

Her words made my heart beat a million miles an hour. "I'm happier with him around as well. I just wish Asuka would leave him alone."

"My name is Yuuki Matsumoto I'm friends with Satoshi" She smiled softly and we started walking through the doors together.

"Hello Yuuki, if you're friends with Satoshi I'm sure we'll be amazing friends, although Satoshi isn't in our grade so how did you two meet?" She blushed ever so slightly.

"Truth be told, we met at a dance when I was in my last year of Middle school, Satoshi is in the year below us. We hit it off and we've been friends ever since." She was looking at her shoes as we were walking.

"It's okay, your secret is safe with me." I nudge my nose with my finger and we both laugh and go to our designated stalls, the one thing we both noticed was the amount of girls standing around the boys stalls.

"Just like yours is safe with mine, I know you like Takashi a lot. You wouldn't speak so highly of him otherwise."

"We'll see. We did only just meet!" I nudged her slightly which earned me a giggle from the girl.

"I suppose, are you going to watch Morinozuka-senpai's medical? The other girls are..." She blushed bright red from mentioning it.

"Uh no, I don't think that's right for a young woman to watch a young man changing when they aren't in a relationship or married. Don't you think?"

"I suppose so. Although there's a reason Asuka likes him so much. Kendo Champion means he's got a very muscular body." She was blushing just as furiously as I was.

"Surely if Satoshi was here you wouldn't want to watch him in his medical either! Takashi is a handsome man, but I don't think he'd want me watching him in that fashion."

"I suppose you're right Haruhi. I'll see you on the other side" we both giggled and went behind our curtains and had our medicals completed. I've never been a giggly person but Yuuki kind of brings it out of me. I think we could become really good friends.

**Takashi POV**

The boys in Ouran high were all standing around waiting for the doors to open so we could go to our designated spots, and naturally when several males are in the one area they seem to discuss things that are quite ungentlemanly.

"Hey Mori-senpai there's a rumour going around that you're getting engaged on the weekend!" A group of boys called out from the corner when they saw me.

"Hm?" I started to walk over to them to find out more, Mitskuni was beside me.

"Who's Takashi marrying?"

"Asuka! She's been going around saying you two are an item on the weekend due to her parents. Gotta say man, thank god it's not me!"

I internally grimaced where Mitskuni showed disgust clearly on his face. "Takashi isn't marrying Asuka, our families won't even consider her being a part of our family." He's shaking his head vigorously.

"Hey guys! Come here watch what's going on between Asuka and the new chick!" a guy calls from the other side of the room.

"Put it on the TV for everyone to watch!" someone else called.

" _Mitskuni?_ "

" _I don't know what's going on Takashi. Lets find out."_

" _Haruhi and Asuka are arguing in the girls rooms before the medical, Yuuki_ _Matsumoto is defending Haruhi as well. But it seems majority of the girls are taking Haruhi's side."_ Kyoya Ootori managed to come in at the right time, he's not called the shadow king for nothing.

" _What's my princess Haruhi doing?"_ Tamaki isn't never far behind Kyoya, the twins are standing in a corner together watching the screen waiting for someone to cast from their phones what's going on.

"Haruhi and Asuka are arguing?" Mitskuni turns to Kyoya.

"Apparently so. Although that doesn't surprise me, the information I've gathered on one Haruhi Fujioka shows that she's fiercely loyal to those she likes, but also she will go out of her way to make sure the right thing is done. Even if it's detrimental to her health."

"Hm." we all turned our attention to the TV in the room as we watched as two young girls came on display.

 ** _"you're just a little commoner who has no right to interfere in the lives of those who are clearly better then you."_** Asuka's face was twisted in a sneer, every time she spoke to a man she made sure her face was always soft with a smile, it was surprising knowing she could look so mean even after her threatening she was never cruel.

 ** _"At least I got here on my own merits and not those of my parents. It's funny even though you're from a rich family Takashi Morinozuka is STILL not interested in you."_** Haruhi could be seen walking towards some girls we all assumed were in the class, her words were never hasty or unnecessarily cruel but rather honest and true.

 ** _"He just feels sorry for you, imagine the diseases you probably have, that's why the medical got pushed forward.'_** The men winced at that comment, a few remarks such as burn and some wondering if it's true. Several looked towards me with sympathy in their eyes.

"I feel sorry for you Mori-senpai. Girls can be very nasty when they want to be. Haruhi seems like such a smart and sweet girl too." A fellow classmate commented.

 ** _"That's a bit low, sure I come from a common background, but even then my grades are better then yours, my personality doesn't reek of bitchiness like yours does, but do you want to know the real reason you'll never be a Morinozuka?"_** The room was silent as the men waited for an answer, a couple shifting from foot to foot in anticipation.

"Asuka's face looks twisted in anger. She's not very good at controlling her emotions is she Takashi?" Mitskuni was perched on my shoulders.

"No. No she's not." I agreed with my cousin whole heartedly, however I felt as if time ceased while I waited for Haruhi to finish her comment. Her voice was beginning to soften as she spoke to Asuka, her words were starting to become razor sharp.

**_"You will never be a Morinozuka because the Morinozuka's family are loyal, kind, honourable, and most importantly they are family people, look at Takashi and Honey-senpai, he looks after Honey-senpai every day, their families are intertwined and that is something you can't understand. You think Takashi is in the Host club for his cousin, but what you fail to understand is Honey is doing the Host club for Takashi as much as Takashi is doing it for Mitskuni. They need each other and you want to tear them apart because you're selfish, rude, impatient and most importantly, you have no honour."_ **

"Ouch!" A couple of the young men beside me exclaimed, a couple flinched as Haruhi spoke, Kyoya looked impressed at Haruhi's words, the twins were nearly in hysterics, Tamaki was among those who flinched at Haruhi's words as well.

Mitskuni and I looked at each other and I could see the pride in his eyes which mirrored my own, never had we had someone outside our family speak in such a way before. "She's something huh Takashi?"

"Hm. Haruhi is one of a kind."

**_"Bitch."_ **

**_"Call me what you want Asuka, you're a young girl who doesn't understand the importance of what the Haninokuza and Morinozuka family are to each other. You will never be apart of their families."_ **

**_"I will marry him!" She was red in the face and screaming at me at this point, the girls around me looked pitifully on her._ **

"Good luck Takashi marrying that seems like a death sentence!"  
"I wouldn't marry her even if my parents demanded me to."  
"Yeah! I'd rather lose the business then be attached to that."

The boys were in agreement that Asuka was a nasty girl, before no one noticed how conniving she was or cruel she was to those who she was supposed to be working with.

"I will not marry her. Ever." I declared.

"I wouldn't let you even if you wanted." Mitskuni agreed.

**_"You can think what you like. But I won't tell you again. You will not marry Takashi."_ **

"Seems like Haruhi agrees with us. And everyone else." Mitskuni giggled with pride.

"Haruhi likes you Mori-senpai." the twins patted his back and were still laughing.

"Yes. Haruhi does seem to be slightly infatuated with you Mori-senpai." Kyoya pushed the glasses further up his nose to create a slight glare on his glasses.

"My darling princess defends those she holds dear as friends!" Tamaki had stars in his eyes, and delusions in his head.

"Hn." I nodded my head.

"Takashi likes her too!" Mitskuni sung out.

Every man in the hose club except Kyoya froze in place then fell to the ground before recovering themselves.

"WHAT?" Tamaki yelled.

"Haruhi likes-"  
"Mori-senpai?" The twins were staring at the taller senior.

"Interesting." Kyoya got his black book out and started writing notes again.

I felt my cheeks burning red, and I walked through the doors which thankfully just opened and headed towards my stall. When I got to my stall there were girls surrounding it, deciding just to get it over and done with I stripped off my shirt and waited for the doctor just as every other male did.

 **"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"** The girls screamed, some were giggling to themselves, many of them were staring and starting to creep forward.

"Just think Taka-chan, Haru-chan will be in the same room, do you want her to notice you?" Mitskuni winked and headed off to his own stall.

"Hn." Of course I wanted her to notice me, but I want her to like me for my mind and soul not just this exterior.

As I was waiting there was someone who I wished I didn't have to see approaching me. I could hear the groan of disappointment escape my lips.

"Oh Takashi!" Asuka stood before me.

"My name is Morinozuka-senpai." I glared at this annoying girl.

"Oh Takashi, you look fantastic!" completely ignoring my very open glare she reached out to touch me.

***SLAP***

There were gasps all around the room, what I saw before my eyes astounded even me to silence.

"Don't. You. DARE. Touch. Him." Haruhi's eyes were burning as she slapped Asuka's hand away.

"You disgusting little commoner!" Asuka's hand was raised to slap Haruhi, and yet Haruhi was still openly glaring at Asuka now.

I grabbed Asuka's hand to stop her from hitting Haruhi and pushed her slightly away. I pushed Haruhi behind me and we both glared at Asuka.

The teacher hearing the commotion as all the students now were gathered around us came to investigate. "Students! Students! Calm down, what's going on here?" The teacher was the chairman himself.

"She hit me Chairman! That filthy little commoner hit me. You should of never let her in the school!" Asuka exclaimed, and started to cry herself.

"Chairman, it's not true. She tried to touch Morinozuka-senpai and it's true I slapped her hand away from him because it's not right to touch him if he doesn't warrant the attention, but she was going to hit me until Morinozuka-senpai stopped her." Haruhi defended herself with passion.

"It this true Morinozuka?" Chairman Suoh turned to me.

"Yes. Everything Haruhi said is true, everyone can vouch as there were recordings of Asuka arguing with Haruhi Earlier saying she was marrying me when it's not true, Asuka has also tried to hit Haruhi previously."

"Then why is dear Haruhi Fujioka behind your back?" The Chairman glanced at Haruhi.

"To protect her Chairman. I will not allow a woman to be hurt in my presence." Haruhi stepped out from behind me slightly, and Asuka moved towards her slightly I immediately moved Haruhi behind me again.

The Chairman turned to the rest of the crowd surrounding us. "If what Morinozuka says is true raise your hand." To our surprise everyone raised their hands as testimony. He turned to Asuka and shook his head. "Come with me Asuka, we need to have a discussion with your parents about you staying at this school." Asuka hearing this news ducked behind the Chairman and started towards Haruhi hands outstretched screaming in anger.

"FUCKING BITCH!" She screamed, however since Haruhi was behind my back she was unable to get around me, she scratched, punched and even kicked at me, and all I did was stare down at the young woman in front of me.

I looked down at her in pity, Mitskuni came behind her used a special Haninokuza move to put Asuka to sleep, therefore allowing the security guards the Chairman summoned to take the girl away.

"Take Haruhi to the nurse's office, she needs to be checked out."

"Hn." I nodded and grabbed Haruhi's hand and dragged her to the nurses office down the hall, I looked at her a few times and there were no tears but she looked worried or maybe it was nerves.

When we arrived the nurses room was empty, I sat down on a bed and pulled her onto my lap, she curled into my body her head resting into the crook of my neck.

"Hn?" I mumbled into her ear.

"I'm fine Takashi." I heard her sigh softly.

"Hm." I pulled back so I could look into her eyes, she turned the look.

"Honestly, I'm fine. She's not a very nice person."

"No."

"She tried to touch you..."

"Hm."

"I'm sorry if you wanted her advances, it's just disgraceful she tried to do that in public."

"I didn't. You were right." I traced my fingers along her collar bone up her neck.

"Mm." Her eyes closed as she felt my fingers, I leaned in ever so slightly and licked my lips in anticipation.

"Taka-" I interrupted her with a soft kiss to those cherry flavoured lips, and pulled away slightly, her eyes opened slowly and a mischievous grin started to appear on her face. "You've started a dangerous game mister."

"Oh?" I felt the smile on my face as well. This girl could make a statue smile.

"Yes. Very dangerous." Her arms wrapped around my neck, and her lips were tracing my jaw.

"I'd say so." A small moan escaped my lips as I felt her nip my neck softly.

"However, in school is not the place for this sir." She got up off my lap. "I'll see you in Host club!" She winked and ran out of the nurses office, I sat there wide eyed staring at the door.

**This girl will ruin my famous Morinozuka self control.**


	12. Chapter 12

**General POV**

We last left off with our darling Haruhi Fujioka being escorted to the nurses office by our handsome, daring if ever stoic Takashi Morinozuka. Our two young star crossed lover's have tests to over come, fears to embrace and yet the most important thing of all is they have yet to truly know one another completely. Will they get there chance to interact in Host Club or will they have to wait until the weekend which seems so very far away?

Stay tuned to find out.

**Haruhi POV**

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly the medicals once over and done with left the students at Ouran to stand around and gossip like old ladies at poker game or maybe like dogs at a poker game? Of course it seemed like the episode with Asuka was the highlight of the school day, although I don't know why.

It amazed me how people thought of Takashi as some silent giant rather than the man who's heart is filled with honour and honesty with everything he does. Before I turned the corner to the music hallway I saw my giant- I mean Takashi and I watched at Honey-senpai jumped onto his back to perch on his shoulders. The younger boy was a glow with happiness and even Takashi seemed relaxed. Almost as if his whole world begun with Honey-senpai.

I leaned against the wall and looked to the ceiling, mother can you hear me? How did you survive knowing father? It seems since I first laid my eyes upon the man before me my heart and brain can't think of anything else...

I got off from against the wall just in time for four arms to wind around me waist and pick me up to start dragging me off to the room which has become my centre of attention. "Let go of me!"

"AWE Haruhi don't ruin our fun!" Hikaru's evil smirk appeared which was nearly identical to Karou's.

"Yeah Haruhi. Don't ruin it!" They both laughed as they busted through the doors which naturally made Tamaki squeal in fright.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER?"

The twins enveloped me in a hug that seemed to be squeezing faster and faster every second and Tamaki was trying to pull me out of their 'perverted brotherly' grasp. "LET GO OF ME!" I struggled against their vine-like arms.

"NO!" all three replied at the same time before going back to ignoring my struggles.

* * *

*** through Kyoya's eyes. ***

_Why won't they just leave her alone? I understand the twins their impulsive and naturally clingy to any thing they deem worthy, like themselves but Tamaki is trying to be a father figure whilst falling in love with her it just doesn't make sense. Although looking at the way Mori-senpai is struggling to stay in his seat I'd say Tamaki has some competition._

_I wonder what makes her so appealing? It couldn't possibly how her impossibly golden brown eyes shine in the sunlight or the smile that some how makes my heart flutter? I felt a mental slap go through my brain. Enough Kyoya she's just a girl. We don't need distractions._

*** through Mitskuni's eyes***

_I feel like going full demon on those three, but there's a perfectly good piece of cake waiting to be eaten on my lap. *sigh* I suppose it's not that important after all. Oh strawberry and chocolate how perfectly wonderful!_

_Poor Takashi though I've never seen someone this indecisive since I saw my reflection in the bakery. Should I intervene at this point though? I shovelled another mouthful of cake into my awaiting mouth._

_"Go Takashi." I whispered just loud enough for only him to hear._

_"Hn." my forever stoic cousin replied._

* * *

As soon as Tamaki started screeching about how his poor daughter was being mistreated, the twins decided to yell back over the top of my head at Tamaki, some where along the way I ended up being pulled by Tamaki on one side and the twins pulling my other arm in the other direction. "Ow! Guys please!" The pain was starting to sear in my shoulders.

I locked eyes with Takashi who was coming to my rescue, he pulled me out of their arms and carried me over to the couch to sit beside Mitskuni and himself. "Thank you senpai."

"Hn." He looked down at me through the corner of his eye, and I could feel the emotions swirling in his eyes.

"Okay hosts, we have a plan for this host club!" Tamaki was walking around arms failing as he 'passionately' spoke.

"Hai Boss!" The twins lined up behind him and saluted.

"Our plan for this amazing Host Club is to hold a flower festival!"

"A flower festival senpai?"

"Have you ever been Haru-chan?" Honey looked up at me whilst cuddling Usa-chan.

"No Senpai I haven't..."

"WHAT? Mummy daughter hasn't ever been! We need to make this one fabulous!" Tamaki started running towards me, however honey-senpai threw a piece of cake at Tamaki.

"Leave Haru-chan alone Tama-chan." Honey grabbed my hand and started dragging me into the changing rooms. "Haru-chan we all have kimono's for the festival!" He pushed me into my own room and I could hear his giggles as he entered his own.

**Kyoya POV**

The host club entered the garden where the cherry blossoms were in full bloom for the season, the five boys were dressed in their own kimono's Tamaki had extensions to give him long hair swept up in a side pony-tail to go with the ancient Japanese look, although if you asked me I'd say the half French boy couldn't look further from Japanese if he tried. The girls were slowly milling into the area we had set up for tea and coffee, the water fountains in the school were creating a surreal and very peaceful vibe.

I walked over to a spot with a small table and tea set and set up my laptop and begun to write a report of the potential earnings vs actual earnings for this Host Club, something I'm thankful Tamaki was never interested in otherwise I'd fear he'd run the business into the ground. "Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi's voice woke me from my day-dream.

"Yes Haruhi?" I pushed my glasses further up my nose.

"Where would you like me for this Host Club? Seeing as I'm a girl and all." As I turned around to look at her I was shocked with the transformation she makes. Sure she was beautiful with her long hair, innocent smile and honey-brown eyes.

"Tamaki is hosting in the corner over there, a couple girls were interested in Japanese tales although they'd find more accurate and interesting stories from Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai. The Twins are trying to cause mischief with Tamaki by baiting him with you, I'm running the host's numbers for today and Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai are near the water fountain hosting as well."

"Uh, I'll refill everyone's tea then sit by the fountain." She smiles so sweetly, I felt myself staring at her lips, which looked so plump.

"Fine Haruhi. Do as you will." Her kimono was white with a cherry blossom design running along the skirt, it went in at her waist and fitted her frame perfectly, the Hiitachian twins outdid themselves.

I watched her walk away, that small sway of the hips could make a mans resolve dissolve.

**Takashi POV**

The flower festival was one of my favourite festivals in Japan, something so perfect would bloom once a year for such a short time, almost as if, if you looked away if but for a moment you would miss it. It reminds me to keep living in the moment while remaining perfectly aware. The hosts all arrived at the gardens at separate times, The Twins followed Kyoya, Tamaki was first and dramatically was ordering/planning the day to himself and of course Mitskuni and I arrived together, with him perched on my shoulders.

"Oh my Haru-chan you look so CUTE!" Mitskuni was gushing as he flung himself at Haruhi, who promptly caught him and swung him around in a circle with a natural smile on her face.

"Thank you Honey-senpai." She put him on the ground and stood with her hands clasped in front of her, my heart thumped loudly in my ears, the white perfectly reflected the milky tones of her skin while the pink cherry-blossoms brought the honey-brown of her eyes.

"Isn't Haru-chan adorable ladies?" Mitskuni then flung himself at the girls who seemed to hover over him every day, the ladies responded in kind however they didn't exactly want to bring another girl in if she was going to be competition.

"Isn't Haruhi that girl who was rumoured to be fighting with Asuka before the medicals?" A girl with long black hair next to honey asked.

"Oh that girl who's got a date this weekend with Mor-"

"No. Everyone knows my Mori-senpai doesn't date. Not Asuka not anyone else isn't that right Mori-senpai?" The girl who seemed to always sit herself next to me looked up at me waiting for an answer. I shot a quick look to Mitskuni who had a curious look plastered onto his face.

"No."

"No?"

"No. I have a date."

"You didn't ask me though..." this girl started to have tears well in her eyes.

I looked at Haruhi and stood tall and walked over to her and held out my hand, thankfully Haruhi accepted and I escorted her over to the mat we were all sitting on, I handed her a tea cup with some tea in it. "This is my date."

Haruhi was blushing at the attention, yet the previous girl looked angry. "I've been to EVERY Host Club meeting since you joined. You have been my host from the very beginning. Our families do business together! You're picking HER over ME?"

"Hn."

"No. I won't accept that."

"Asuka didn't accept it either." Mitskuni managed to wedge himself in the conversation.

"This is different..."

"No. It's not. I understand you like Takashi, but would you stand in the way if he liked me just as I like him? It's not arranged by our parents we met and clicked." Haruhi stood and moved closer to the girl.

"But it's not fair..." this girl was close to tears and yet I couldn't help but watch as Haruhi turned from embarrassed to not confident in herself to a motherly friend.

"I know, I wouldn't find it fair either. But I'm asking you to remain our friend, your friendship means the world to us." She smiled warmly at the girl who never seemed to leave me alone.

"I suppose since you're asking it makes it okay." The girl sniffled, and I looked at Mitskuni who was cautiously watching the girl too. "Haruhi can we help you get ready for your date?" The girls in the group started to squeal in excitement.

"Oh yeah Haruhi! Can we help? It'll be so much fun!" All four girls were crowding Haruhi and started a walk through of dating and styling tips.

I poured everyone a little more tea and wiped the crumbs of Mitskuni's face who was proudly curled up in a girls lap as they discussed this weekend, occasionally snickering when they thought I wasn't listening, how little they knew. "Are you going to kiss him?" One girl asked. "Better question is HAS she kissed him!?" "No, no, no! The BETTER Question is what do you think he kisses like!" All but Haruhi erupted into giggles.

"Ladies, I won't discuss such details!" She blushed and giggled herself. "Although I will tell you this.."

They all leaned in closer to Haruhi.

"He's a perfect gentleman who will entertain you from here." She got up from the floor and bowed. "Please ladies, excuse me while I check on the rest of the boys. Someone has to keep them in check you know." She winked and smiled.

"She's going to keep you on your toes you know." Mitskuni laughed.

"Hn." I ruffled his hair and stood to follow Haruhi. Mitskuni will be okay in the arms of those young women. Haruhi was looking at the cherry blossoms as I walked up behind her, before I approached I plucked a cherry blossom off the tree, walked up behind her and presented her with the flower.

"They are beautiful aren't they?" She didn't turn around but accepted the tree.

"Hn."

"You know they were my mums favourite flowers." I saw her wipe her cheek with the sleeve of her kimono.

"Were?"

"Hn. Before she passed. I remember being so upset because I couldn't have her favourite flower at the funeral." I grabbed her hand and lead her to a more discreet place, kneeled on the ground before her and looked up into her eyes.

"Haruhi..." I wiped her tears away with a handkerchief.

"It was so long ago Takashi."

"Doesn't matter."

"It does. I shouldn't still cry over my mother." She shook her head slightly as if she was telling her brain to stop it.

"I would too. You are so strong, brave, loyal, kind and honourable. Haruhi, I'm here, don't cry." I pulled her into my arms and I felt her whole body shake with sobs, quiet, quiet sobs. "Shh." I rubbed her back with my hand, ran my hand through her silky smooth hair.

"I can't remember her." I kept rubbing her back. "Takashi, I don't have a mother I can remember. All I remember is how sick she was..."

"Hm."

"My father dresses as a woman yet he can't fill that void, all I've ever done is work harder and harder to become a lawyer to follow in my mother's footsteps."

"You don't have to be a lawyer if you don't want to." I whispered into her ear.

"I want to be a lawyer, I want to be like my mother."

"If she was anything like you, even a little she is a terrific woman."

"You think so?"

I pulled her from my arms slightly, wiped the tears from cheeks and kissed her lips once softly. "Hn."

The smile that was slowly forming on her face was making my heart jump through my chest begging for Haruhi to touch it "thank you Takashi.

"Mm. Ready?"

"Hn." She wraps her fingers with mine and we walked towards the Garden. "I'm always ready for you."


	13. Chapter 13

**General POV**

Our hosts in our last chapter supported Haruhi through the disaster that was the yearly medicals at Ouran High School, the fight between Asuka and Haruhi resulted in Asuka being expelled from Ouran High School but is it the last we'll see and hear of her? I don't know about that but I'm excited to find out! However our two favourite hosts Haruhi Fujioka and Takashi Morinozuka escaped the Flower Blooming Festival if only for a moment to have a secret moment between the two.

Our stoic host and our natural host have a lot to discover about one another, but surely that's the joy of meeting new people?

**Haruhi POV**

Waking up since I started working at the Host Club was been like living in a fairy-tale, I feel my mind wander to Takashi and my heart starts thumping wildly in my chest, my cheeks begin to fill with blood and then naturally I shake my head with a smile on my face and get ready for the rest of the day.

"HARRRRRRUHI!" My father's voice rings through the apartment and I groan waiting for my bedroom to smash open. "Are you awake my darling daughter!?"

"Yes Dad I'm awake." The door smashes open and my father comes in with my school uniform exclaiming how his daughter is so cute... I can feel my eyes rolling over and over again. "Get out Dad."

"WHHHHHA-" He dramatically fell to the floor.

"I need to get dressed." I sigh and grab the uniform that was floating in the air.

He recovers straight away. "Oh yes my darling Haruhi! Then Daddy will do your hair and make-up to make those boys love you!" His face glazed over as he went into his day dream, then he shakes his head and anger has left a small trace on his face. "But if any boys touch you!" he smacks his fist into an open palm! "Daddy will deal with them!"

"Whatever dad. Get out." I push him out the door through his exclaims of fatherly love, then prepare for the rest of the day, although I can't make it out the door before my father grabs a hold of me, and starts working on my hair and make-up. I don't even look at myself before heading out the door.

I go into my own world as I head towards the bus station, I don't notice the black car waiting outside my house, until I feel myself falling to the ground. "HARUHI!" Honey-senpai's voice barely registers in my mind. Before I manage to hit the ground I feel two strong hands picking us both up and placing my feet on the ground.

"Careful Mitskuni."

"Sorry Takashi! Haruhi! Come to school with us!" His eyes go wide with that joyful happiness that is Mitskuni Haninokuza.

"I can take the bus Honey-senpai."

"But Haruhi I want to help you get to school!" he whined.

"Honey-senpai I'm fine." I patted his head softly.

"But Takashi wants to take you to school too!" I raised an eyebrow and looked from the smaller cousin to the tall one.

"Hn."

I sighed and smiled down at Honey-senpai. "Okay Senpai, I will go to school with you today." He smiled with glee and gave me a flying hug then ran off to the black car.

"YAAAAY!"

"Thank you." Mori leaned down and whispered into my ear.

I felt the blush rising in my cheeks. "What for senpai?"

"Giving in." I saw the small twitch in his lips.

"Your welcome." and we walked side by side to the car, holding the door and a hand out for me Takashi helped me into the car, I gratefully accepted and we headed over to school together.

Honey-senpai kept talking the whole way to school about what subjects he and Takashi had, the practice session they had last night, and what cakes he had last night and which ones he planned on eating today, Takashi looked out the window the whole way to school, and I nodded at the right times and mumbled yes, uh huh, really? at all the right places.

"You and Takashi are alike you know." Honey-senpai titled his head to the side and smiled brightly.

"What?" Takashi and I replied at the same time.

"See!" He giggled, before we had time to pull the Spanish inquisition on him, the car stopped and the driver promptly opened the door and Honey-senpai bolted out the door running off to class screaming "see you in Club Haruhi!"

I chuckled softly and Takashi got out before me then bowed slightly and held out his hand for me, looking into those steel grey eyes I held his hand and got out of the car, blushing slightly.

"You're beautiful." I heard him whisper, I nodded and brushed the front of my dress and looked towards the school. "Let's go."

Just like before we walked together to my first class, once we arrive he trailed a single finger down the side of my face looking into my eyes before walking off bag over his shoulder, giving a single look behind him I saw the slight twitch of his lips. I smiled as I watched him walk away.

"Haruhi!"  
"You're here!" The twins wrapped their arms around both my sides and carried me into the class room.

"Guys. Of course I'm here." I rolled my eyes.

"We missed you Haruhi!"  
"We were all alone last night." The girls from our class has started to arrive, seeing the twins wrapped around me some girls started to stare openly, some started to glare openly.

"Guys enough." I pushed a hand in both their faces and untangled myself from their grasp.

"But Haruhi." Hikaru trailed a finger along my chin and tilted my face towards his, with him leaning down towards me. "I missed you so much." His voice was lowering, taking on a sultry grasp.

I ducked down and side stepped. "You guys have too much time on your hands." I sat down in my designated chair and looked towards the girls who were looking at us curiously.

"Haruhi-san."

"Hello Mieko-san. How are you?" I smiled softly while looking up at her.

"I'm good Haruhi-san" she sat down in her chair in front of me. "I was wondering if you'd like to have lunch with me today."

"Oh Mieko-san I would like that very much, I normally have lunch in the classroom though. Is that okay?"

"Of course Haruhi-san. I have a packed lunch as well today!" We both giggled softly and she turned around when the teacher entered the room.

I felt a note land on my books and I opened it to read Hikaru's scrawl. _Is it true what you said the other day in the medical waiting room?_

_What do you mean? How do you know I said anything in the waiting room?_

_Between you and Asuka. Someone was streaming it to the boys room. We heard essentially everything._

_What?_

_Yeah, Mori-senpai got teased from what Asuka was saying. That's why everyone backed you when the chairman intervened._

_That's why?_

_Yeah, did you mean it through? Do you really like him?_

_Hikaru. Yes._

_Why?_

_I don't know. Same reason I like you as a friend I guess. The same reason Tamaki-senpai is dramatic I guess. Just because._

_What if someone else was interested in you?_

_It wouldn't matter._

_Why?_

_Because I like Mori-senpai. That's all._

_Fine._

I sighed, even with his handwriting I could tell he was angry, but I have no idea why he was angry in the first place, I snuck a quick look at Karou who was watching the switching of letters with resigned curiosity. He mouthed sorry at me and went back to focussing on the teacher, following his lead I went back to studying. Before too long the bell rang to signal lunch, Hikaru was still in a bad mood so he walked out without a word, Mieko turned around and got her lunch out of her bag, and I pulled out my own.

"What do you have Haruhi-san?" She smiled up at me.

"I have left overs from last night." I opened the bento-box to the Sukiyaki I cooked last night.

"That smells delicious though Haruhi-san, I have sushi my chef prepared this morning."

"Can you just call me Haruhi? Haruhi-san is such a mouthful." I smiled and started on my lunch.

"Oh of course Haruhi, call me Meiko." We both smiled brightly, nodded and ate all our lunch in what seemed like record time.

Once finished we put our boxes away and I saw the curiosity in her eyes and how she looked to be struggling with herself for some reason. "Meiko... What's wrong?"

"Haruhi can I ask you a question?"

"Of course..."

"What's it like being a commoner at this school?"

"It was hard at first, all I wanted to do was study hard like I did in middle-school. But meeting those boys has changed my perspective on this school."

"Yeah, a lot of girls aren't happy that you're spending so much alone time with the boys."

"I wouldn't of spent any time with them, if I didn't accidently break a really expensive vase that I now have to pay back."

"You mean you broke that renaissance vase we were all looking forward to buying?"

"Yeah." I chuckle at the look on the boys faces when it all happened.

"We were wondering what happened, one day if was there, then it wasn't and then you were there..."

"Yeah, it's been a great spending time with the boys."

"Haruhi..."

"Yes?"

"Do you like any of them?"

"I like all of them?" I tilted my head to the side and looked at her curiously.

"I mean... Like, like." I laughed at the phrase.

"What a silly phrase. I haven't heard that from Middle-school!" we both laughed at the phrase Mieko blushed. "I do like-like one of the boys I suppose."

"Which one is it? Tamaki-senpai is so princely and adorable I'd pick him!"

"No it's not Tamaki." I shook my head.

"Oh then it HAS to be Kyoya-senpai right?"

"Nope! The shadow king is unnerving." I shiver.

"What about the twins then?"

'Nah-uh, they're just very good friends."

"But they're always all over you... I thought for sure..."

"Nah, they're just used to trying to make everyone either trip up on which one is which or make people uncomfortable. I don't care about their games and it irritates them sometimes." I shrug.

"So matter of fact Haruhi."

"Yeah. Going to keep guessing?" I smirk slightly.

"Honey-senpai? Although I don't see you as a sweet person..."

'You're right, I'm not a sweet person so it's a no to Honey-senpai."

"That only leaves..." Her eyes go a little wide and the smile forms on her face.

"Yeah. Unexpected right?"

"Very!"

We continue to giggle like the school girls we are, normally I'd never be so cliché girly but Meiko just brings it out of people, even the other girls in our class seem to be the same way with her. The bell rang again to signal the start of class as before too long everyone was back in the room, I turned to Hikaru. "I'm sorry you're upset Hikaru, just remember you're my friend and I want to keep you that way, so please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad Haruhi, at least not at you."

The rest of class took off without a hitch, we finished up the rest of the day learning about science, history and our last lesson was English, as the bell rang out to signify the end of the schooling day, some girls were happy, some sighed in defeat and many of the kids just gathered their books in their bags and started heading out the door. I put all my books into my bag and stood up from my desk, and headed towards the door. The minute I exited the door I looked to my left and saw the tall senior waiting.

"Haruhi." Takashi mumbled, I saw the small twitch of his lips and I felt my own smile forming.

"Takashi..." Takashi got up from against the wall and we walked together in silence towards the host club.

**If I had to choose a rose**   
**In this garden of romance**   
**Maybe we could take this chance**   
**Maybe you're my love!**


	14. Chapter 14

**General POV**

I don't have much to report from last Chapter, only Hikaru Hiitachian coming to grips with Haruhi Fujioka wanting to be with someone else. Haruhi Fujioka also made a new friend in class 1A, although Meiko may come from a privileged family can the two girls become better friends regardless of social class?

**Takashi POV**

Our class finished early so Mitskuni and I gathered our books and started heading towards the host club to get ready for the 43rd Ouran Festival which was happening this evening, the Host Club. As we were walking we happened to near Haruhi's class which hadn't ended just yet. "Takashi want to wait for Haru-chan?" The one thing I appreciated with my cousin was the way he was able to understand exactly what I was thinking and feeling without me needing to voice it.

"Hn." I nodded shortly and my cousin beamed brightly then proceeded to run off, I sighed and leaned against the wall of her classroom and waiting for the bell to run out. Mitskuni would make his way to the host club, I didn't need to worry about him really if anything he can take care of himself. After waiting about 5 minutes the bell rang out and I waited for Haruhi to exit the room, which of course didn't take long.

I felt her presence by the door, the smell of cherry blossom's seemed to follow her around everywhere, "Haruhi." I turned to look at the girl who has seemed to infiltrate my every thought.

"Takashi." Her honey-brown eyes looked into my own, as we walked together towards the host club there was silence, she seemed to visually relax as we were walking, I couldn't help but look at her in the corner of my eye, her hair was put into a two braids which were resting just over her shoulders with her fringe pushed slightly to the side, and she seemed to glow today. All I wanted to do was touch her cheek again and stare into those eyes.

As we arrived together at the host club I opened the door for her and she blushed ever so slightly and walked in only to be swamped by Tamaki, I rolled my eyes and went to go sit by Mitskuni. It didn't take long for the twins to start picking on Tamaki for being a pervert towards Haruhi. "Takashi..."

"I know." I kept watching and waiting for Haruhi to call for me, I got the book out from my bag and started to read about Ancient Japan.

"Guys!" Mitskuni called out. "We have to start preparing for tonight!"

"Honey-senpai is right. There's only two hours until the festival begins." Kyoya chimes in.

"Festival?" Haruhi looked a little shocked.

"Yes my darling daughter! 43rd Ouran Festival is tonight!" Tamaki had stars in his eyes.

"Oh dear." I heard her mumble.

"Darling daughter can dance with daddy all night long! Don't worry I won't let you embarrass yourself!"

We all grimaced at Tamaki's speech, Haruhi more so then anyone else.

"Haru-chan can dance with me and eat cake!"

"No boss-"  
"She can dance with us!" The twins complained.

"Don't I get to decide?" Haruhi had her serious face on, with her fists resting on her hips.

"Hn."

"No Haruhi, the princess of the host club has to dance with the king!"

"Then shouldn't she dance-"  
"With Kyoya-senpai?"  
"He is the shadow king!" The words uttered out of their mouths made Tamaki go blue and the shadow king coughed slightly.

"I suppose it would bring profits in. The girls would like to imagine themselves in Haruhi's place." Kyoya started writing in his black book.

"Guys. What if I don't want to take part?"

We all raised an eyebrow and looked at the girl in question. "Haruhi, you're part of the host club this is mandatory!"

"He's right Haruhi, as you're still in our debt this is mandatory." Kyoya slithered out of the shadows for a moment only to slide back into place.

"Haruhi, you're with us-"  
"It's time to prepare you for this evening!" the twins arms linked under Haruhi's and dragged her off to get ready for the night, I could hear her complaints from the other room.

"Mori-senpai. Are you able to help with set up?" Kyoya turned to me.

"Yes."

"Good, Honey-senpai you go with Mori-senpai and get the room set up, the caters will deal with the tables for the food, just make the room look memorable for our guests. After all tables and chairs are done the decorating teams will come in and finish up, where you will both get prepared for this evening." Kyoya walks off and pulls his phone out his pocket, and could only be (and I'm assuming) ordering around those staff we wouldn't be seeing this evening.

The twins were off with Haruhi so I wasn't going to be able to see her before the event starts, so Mitskuni and I immediately head down into the ballroom which leads out to the court yard and got started moving the tables and chairs into place, after an hour everything was finished and the decorating and catering teams were coming through the doors so my cousin and I headed back up to the Host club.

"Takashi."

"Hn?"

"Are you excited to see Haru-chan?"

I looked at my smaller cousin. "Hn..." He smiled brightly up at me and we entered the host club room and headed towards the change rooms where both our tuxedos were hanging in front of our doors. We both heard Haruhi arguing with the twins a couple of doors down.

"She's not very easy to work with right?" Mitskuni laughed.

"Hn." I laughed as well, it took us only a moment to change into our tuxedos and walked together back down to the ballroom and waited for the event to begin.

"Gentlemen." Kyoya called, to which everyone except Haruhi gathered around him. "Tonight is important, we've got several guests coming and we have to entertain them all. You have to dance with the girls, and act like a gentleman obviously. Haruhi will be joining us shortly as well but will be making her own entrance or at least that's what the twins have decided." Kyoya had a serious look on his face, and the look was not one of happiness. "So without further ado, let us open the doors and begin tonight." He clapped his hand and everyone got into position.

"Welcome to the 43rd Annual Ouran Festival!" Tamaki spun into action.

The girls squealed in joy and ran into the room before coming to their senses and regained the training they've been receiving since they were born, they gathered in groups talking amongst themselves, as the music began to play couples paired off and headed towards the dancefloor. "Mori-senpai..." A young girl came up to me, I've seen her at the Host Club before.

"Hn?" I looked down at the girl before me, she couldn't keep her hands still and her eyes looked at everywhere but at me.

"Would you like to have this dance with me?" I ran hands through my hair, and looked towards the stairs where I assumed Haruhi would enter from.

"Maybe later." The young girl looked as if she had tears in her eyes at my rejection.

"Oh. Sure. Yeah." Sure mumbled then bowed and run away to her friends.

"Takashi..."

"Hm."

"Haru-chan isn't due to come in for another few minutes. You could of danced..."

"I didn't want to." I looked down at Mitskuni who had a mysterious smirk on his face.

"I know. But you have to remember that you and Haru-chan aren't together yet. You have to act like everything was just the same as before Haru-chan." He patted my arm softly.

"Hm. You're right. But I'll wait." I ruffled his hair and walked off to the refreshment table to get myself a drink to wait out Haruhi. Mitskuni was dancing with a girl who was his regular for the last year, he seemed to be happy enough but his smile was nothing more then polite.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Thank you for coming to attend our 43rd Annual Ouran Festival. As you know the Host Club has a recent member to our club. I would like you to welcome the newest member, our Host Club Princess Haruhi Fujioka!" The doors opened after Tamaki's speech, all the music stopped and the guests turned to look at the reason of the silence.

You could hear her footsteps entering the room, I moved towards the stairs by instinct, as if she herself was calling my name. As she came into view I could tell the dress she was wearing was a Hiitachian design, her hair was simple yet elegant, it flowed down her back with a single, slim braid running down the left side of her hair. Her dress was a simple light blue design, with a slight ruffle in the torso, and went in at the hip only to come out flowing after. It was simple and elegant, and it suited her to a T.

I watched her walk down the stairs, to anyone that small smile looked like one of elegance, but I could see how hard she was concentrating so she wouldn't fall, I walked to the end of the stairs and her eyes locked with my own, those eyes warmed. When she reached the final step, I bowed in front of her and held out my hand for her, quietly asking permission.

She did a small curtsey herself and placed her hand into my own, we walked hand in hand towards the dance floor, my eyes never leaving hers. I picked her up slightly and placed her feet on my own and then rested my hand on her waist and her other hand in my own and then begun to dance. I leaned in slightly. "You're beautiful." the slight blush in her cheeks only enhanced her never ending beauty to me, after a few more spins the song came to an end.

"Excuse me Mori-senpai." Tamaki rested his hand on my arm, and I had to fight the urge to glare at the younger man. "May I steal Haruhi away for the next dance?" Haruhi stepped off my feet and we broke apart. Although my heart felt a little heavy at leaving her, I knew it to be rude to deny Tamaki a chance to dance with the prettiest girl here. Haruhi looked happy enough as I left her side, as I promised to the girl before hand I asked her to dance which she happily agreed.

As the dance went on this girl was talking non-stop, it made the dance seem to be never-ending, of course when the dance finally did end, the girl didn't seem to want to let go of my arms, Kyoya took over Tamaki's place and I was forced to spend another dance with this determined girl, who I didn't feel like upsetting right in the middle of the dance. As of Mitskuni could feel my irritation growing he came over to use mid-dance. "Excuse me princess and Takashi, would you mind if I cut in?"

"I do mind Honey-senpai. Mori-senpai and I are currently dancing right now." I showed no outward emotion for this girl, and I knew Honey would convince the girl to let me go.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, but Takashi has to come with me for a moment." His normally bubbly façade was beginning to slip, I needed to take him away before this young girl said something and Honey did something he couldn't take back.

"I need to go." I mumbled.

"He wants to go." Honey chipped in.

"After my dance."

"No." Mitskuni and I replied. This girl couldn't very well force me to move.

"Yes." She was determined to get own way.

"You can't make him dance." Mitskuni pointed out.

"Fine. Have it your way, dance with the commoner if that's what you want. You're just a servant yourself!" This girl spat out.

"If that's what you think, then you're lower then a commoner. There's no excuses to being rude." Mitskuni replied, this of course caused the girl to cry and run off, so those who didn't notice were now partial to what was going on, I shook my head and guided my cousin over to the refreshment table and he of course went straight for the cakes. "I'm going to interrupt Kyoya in a moment. Got to get my dance in."

"I think you got beaten." I was watching the twins walk towards Kyoya and Haruhi who were spinning around the dance room, Kyoya seemed to even have a smile on his face. One twin tapped Kyoya on the shoulder so he stopped while the other twin grabbed Haruhi and started to dance. Of course Kyoya knew what was going on, so he made a little scene enough to get the guests excited then politely asked another girl to dance. A few dances later Mitskuni was awkwardly dancing with Haruhi like a child, she had a beaming smile on her face, and was looking down at Mitskuni with nothing but happiness. It was then I decided at the end of the dance to walk towards Haruhi and once again bowed slightly before taking my cousin's place. I seem to find solace in her arms where I found it no where else before.

"Seems everyone's fighting for a chance to dance." I leaned into her and whispered ever so softly.

"And yet no one beats your dancing."

"Hm?" I felt a smirk coming to my lips.

"Just like I imagine no one beats your kendo." She giggled slightly.

"You imagined right." We stopped dancing and walked hand in hand towards the court yard, the decorators had twinkle lights amongst the trees, the stars were out in full shine and as I looked down at the girl beside me I felt nothing more then simple yet fulfilling happiness. With the music faded and no one around we begun our dance yet again, it was slow but my I felt her heart beating a thousand miles an hour along with my own. As I twirled her around her dress flared out around her, I watched the fabric twirl and rest when she was once again back in my arms, our slow dance was coming to a stop, my body leaning towards hers, looking into her eyes I was looking for the permission I so desperately sought after. With a small nod, her breath was caught in her throat, as mine was as well. As if moving by itself my body moved into hers, our lips touching softly at first in a simple kiss.

Yet after only a moment I felt the heat radiate throughout my body, and I wanted no, I needed more of her and yet I broke away from her lips and spun her again in a twirl and beginning our slow dance once again. The night however was coming to an unfortunate close. I heard Tamaki talking to our guests, so I walked with Haruhi from the courtyard back up to the ballroom balcony over-looking the courtyard. We were watching Tamaki discuss who the new princess of the Ouran Festival was, yet as I looked down at the girl beside me, I didn't care who he named as the Ouran Festival princess, simply because in my heart I knew it was the girl beside me.

**She's my Ouran Princess In Waiting.**


	15. Chapter 15

**General POV**

Welcome back to another chapter, as by now you've probably figured out who I am right? No? Well sorry for having my information incorrect. Anyway! Back on with the story, we last left off with Haruhi Fujioka and Takashi Morinozuka dancing the night away in a sequence of twists and twirls, our young love birds were an item until the very end of the night is this what our story is going to be like for the rest of all time?

Will our daring Host Club Prince intervene or will our Shadow king come up with some dastardly deed to tear our young couple apart? We will never know until we do. Unless you're an infamous shadow king after all!

**Tamaki POV**

I woke up with a fresh start to this spectacular day, every inch of my body seems to glow with a shine that seemed to never fade no matter how long I looked at myself, however after the spectacular show that the infamous host club put on last night I see Mommy and I becoming a closer knit family, with my daughter becoming closer then anyone else!

"Master Suoh." A maid entered my room bowing as she did.

"Yes?"

"Are you ready for breakfast Master Suoh?"

"Yes, I'll have a shower and be down in 5 minutes." I waved her off with a single hand then ran it through my hair as I stood.

"Very well Master Suoh." She bowed again and walked off to wherever the servants seem to go during the day.

As I entered the shower my thoughts went swimming to the young girl who's seemed to plant herself in host club, my young, dear, lovely Haruhi Fujioka. Although the Ouran Festival didn't exactly go according to plan, since for some reason the silly neighbour wouldn't leave her alone all night, never the less I will prevail! The King shall get his Queen!

**Haruhi POV**

I feel sore all over, last night seemed like a perfect dream, the dress, the night, the decorations and yes even the man that seemed to never leave my side all night, all in all it was a perfect night. I shifted in my bed stretching like a cat as I mentally and physically prepared myself to get up.

I felt a buzzing of my phone and I immediately grabbed it thinking it was my phone's alarm trying to wake me up, however when I saw a blonde King as on the screen it took me a moment to understand Tamaki was calling me for some reason.

"Hello?"

"Haruhi! My daughter! Are you busy this weekend?" I pulled the phone from my ear if only for a moment to look at the photo again.

"Senpai?"

"Yes Haruhi! It's your daddy!" His voice was too loud at this time in the morning.

"Yes senpai, I'm busy. But we have school today, so we'll discuss this today."

"But Haruhi!"

"Bye senpai!" I hung up the phone and darted out of bed to begin my day, why would the blonde king call me at this hour to ask me that question? What a weird boy.

It didn't take me long to have a shower and somehow skilfully (might I add) put a single plait in my hair leaving the rest to flow around my face, as I prepared a bento box for my lunch my father came running into the kitchen. "Haruhi Darling! Why did the sentence sound awfully familiar?

"Good morning dad." I gave him a quick smile and resumed making my lunch.

"Did you have fun last night my darling daughter?"

"I did Dad, it was a really good night."

"You looked fantastic darling daughter, I snuck in a few photos last night as you were coming home!" My father's eyes seemed to sparkle bright with the what I could only guess.

"Dad..." I lifted an eyebrow and looked at him over my shoulder.

"I couldn't help myself! My darling daughter looked so cute and girly!" He pulled me into a hug squeezing the air from my lungs.

"Dad... I can't breathe!"

He let go instantly dropping me on my feet. "also who was the tall young man escorting you home? You didn't even introduce Daddy!" He pouted.

"Dad. That was Takashi Morinozuka." I walked back to the bento box in the making.

"That name doesn't sound familiar from middle school." A single fingertip rested on his chin.

"He's not from middle school." I mumbled.

"Then where did you meet him?"

"I met him at Host Club dad. The Club I'm a member of?"

"Oh that cute adorable club!" The smile on my dad's face seemed to falter slightly. "Haruhi... Is he from a rich family?"

"I would assume so..."

"Haruhi..." My dad being more serious then normal pulled me closer so we were eye to eye. "Please be careful. Those people are from a different world then we are. Just remember you're important, smart and amazing, don't let a boy bring you down."

"Dad... Takashi doesn't seem to be like all the other rich bastards I know."

"Okay darling daughter. Just know if he hurts a SINGLE HAIR ON YOUR HEAD I WILL CRUSH HIM!" Suddenly dad was back to being his normal flowery self "Although he is amazingly handsome! Good pick darling daughter!" I sighed and started walking to the door with my bag and lunch packed.

"Thanks dad..." I mumbled as I was at the door, only to falter when I heard a knock at the door. Who could possibly be at the door?

"Haru-chan! It's Mitskuni and Takashi!" I heard the older seniors adorable voice ring through the door, I turned to look at my father hoping he didn't hear the knock on the door, however I knew that was impossible as I was suddenly pushed away from the door and my father, somehow magically dressed from head to toe in the perfect outfit (Ranka-style) opened the door like his dramatic self.

"Hello Haruhi's friends!" Dad's arms were open wide and flowers seemed to be pooling around him, it's going to be a pain in the butt to clean.

"Hello Fujioka-san." Honey-senpai smiled brightly up at my father. "You look ravishing." Which of course made my father blush and swat Honey-senpai away playfully with his hand.

"Oh you. You must be Mitskuni Haninokuza. You may call me Ranka my stage name!"

Honey-senpai was almost bursting with joy at being recognised, although I haven't discussed my friends at the host club in detail with my father yet... "Ranka-chan is a stage name? Are you an entertainer?"

"Yes dear Mitskuni, I'm a entertainer at the bar that I work at! And who is this tall fellow?"

"Hello Fujioka-san, my name is Takashi Morinozuka." Takashi bowed to my father, at what seemed like a perfect 90 degree angle.

"The same Takashi Morinozuka that took my darling daughter home last night?"

"Yes sir.."

"Well, you seemed caring last night, you may call me Ranka as well, please come in boys." Dad moved to the side out of the doorway, and the boys willingly came into my apartment, it seems like Honey-senpai gave Takashi a warning about my father.

"Dad" I groaned. "We have to go to school now. Can't you talk to them another day?" I walked towards the door, half blocking them from the apartment.

"Of course Haruhi, my darling, loving daughter. Would you two boys like to come to dinner tonight?" Dad was what could only be described as sweating out the charm to the boys.

"Well Ranka-chan Takashi and I would love to, but why don't we go out for dinner instead? We can bring both our parents as well!"

I wanted to glare at Honey-senpai then, the dinners his family would be used to having would be terribly expensive. Dad however interrupted me before I got to say anything to the boys. "Please, lets organise it. Here's my number Mitskuni, please organise it with your parents and let me know what I have to wear and when I have to be there."

"Of course Ranka-chan. Haru-chan lets go down into the car, Takashi wants to ask something of your dad." Honey-senpai grabbed my hand and dragged me out of my apartment and into the car, I barely had time to look behind me before I was shoved into the car.

"Honey-senpai!" I complained to deaf ears.

* * *

**Takashi POV**

I watched as Mitskuni's evil little smirk appear if but for a moment before he spilled a comment out about dinner with our three families and then that I wanted to ask Ranka a question, sure I wanted his permission to take Haruhi out to dinner but I also know that if she found out I wanted permission she's be terribly angry about the whole ordeal. I wanted to mentally slap my cousin although I loved him dearly, I'm sure I'll get him back on the mats.

"Takashi, please come in." Ranka and I moved to the love seats in their living room.

"Thank you." I tried to calm my breathing, as I watched Ranka's actions as we opened the door, it reminded me instantly of Tamaki, and if Tamaki has taught me anything, it's that he's unpredictable when it comes to something 1) he doesn't want to hear 2) he doesn't like 3) He has no control over.

"Takashi, please calm. I promise I won't interrupt you until I have a chance to hear everything." I looked up at the older man, and it was slowly becoming clear as to where she got her bluntness from.

"Thank you. Ranka, I have a question to ask you, and this isn't a question for Haruhi but for myself. You don't know me, or know my family but the Morinozuka's are a quiet family. Speaking when we need to. We are the protectors, the guardians of the Haninokuza family. I take my duty as my cousin's guardian seriously, and yet as Haruhi entered that Host Club room, I felt drawn to her like I've never felt before."

I looked up at Ranka and his face was as impassive as Kyoya's. "Continue." Ranka only nodded.

"Haruhi has seemed to infiltrate my normally stoic life, before I met her I wouldn't of dreamt of meeting a girl who understands my devotion to my family and duty, in other words who wouldn't make me pick between Mitskuni or her." I looked into Ranka's golden eyes and saw a deep understanding there. "The other day, Haruhi defended me against a girl who was only after my heart for status to her family. It hurt me more then words could express."

"And Haruhi would never do that."

"No, I don't believe she would. She works hard and it's more then evident in the way she not only holds herself, but the way she interacts with those around her. She defended me, a boy she barely knows and yet has seen so deeply into my own soul that not even my family would notice the details she does." I felt my heart beating, the passion flowing through my veins. "Your daughter, is a fantastic woman, she's smart, loyal, devoted, honest, caring, passionate and yet she's brutally blunt, refreshingly so."

"Her mother was the exact same, I know that passion you're feeling right now."

"There are two twins in the club, they are identical to a T. Their own mother cannot tell them apart, those who love them cannot see the differences between the two young boys and yet Haruhi meets them for less then a day, and now she can never mistake them. Your daughter has captured my soul in her little hands, and I feel I am honour bound to protect her from everything I possibly can, physical harm, emotional or spiritual. I don't mean to take your place and I don't even believe I could if I wanted to, however I want to be there for her, in any way she wants me to."

"Takashi..."

"Please, give me your permission to take her on a date this weekend, I know she doesn't need it but I do. I will not go against your wishes Ranka-san, because you are flowing through Haruhi's veins, you are more of Haruhi then anyone else on this world except for her mother." I kneeled in front of the man who's mouth in open in what I could only assume was awe. "I ask this of you as a man who will care for your daughter in a way a father could be proud of." I felt all my emotions in that one speech, I felt the beginnings of what could only be love starting to bloom, I felt everything I don't say pouring out to Ranka.

"I give my permission." I felt the older man's hand on my shoulder. "I know Haruhi doesn't need permission, she is independent just like her mother was, I asked her father for permission as well before her first date, I believe you to be an honest man, and although I do not know of you or your family don't hesitate to believe I will do some research and will be talking to your parents this evening, make my daughter happy Takashi."

"I will." I stood and bowed to Ranka.

"However..."

I stared into the golden eyes which were filled with emotion. "If you hurt her... I will come after you, nothing in this world will stop me from hunting you down."

"If I hurt her, you won't need to hunt." We shook hands and he escorted me to the door, once I was in the car I felt Haruhi's gaze falling upon me, the curiosity was swirling in her eyes, looking away I chose to ignore it this once, for after all what is said between a man and a girls father is private after all.

* * *

**Ranka POV**

_Oh Kotoko, did you see the young man before me just then? I don't know if he knows it just yet but he loves our little Haruhi, could it be she's more like you then me? After all it was you who gave up everything to be with me not the other way around. Kotoko please keep her safe, watch over her for me when I cannot, bring her joy where I cannot, and most of all please Kotoko make sure no one ruins what those two kids have if they're truly meant to be, my darling girl, my loving daughter deserves the best in life, she's been through hell and back to be where she is today._


	16. Chapter 16

**General POV**

Welcome back to the story of our two star crossed lovers, Haruhi Fujioka and Takashi Morinozuka! We've just witnessed Takashi talking with our favourite transvestite cross-dressing father Ryoji Fujioka, well when I say talking I really meant confessing. We all know Haruhi is a independent woman (who don't need no man) yet our stoic wild type asked for permission regardless, and Ryoji gave it to him.

However, now he has to live with the memory of that confession running through his mind, will he tell Haruhi what he did or will he keep it to himself?

**Haruhi POV**

As we sat in the car together I couldn't help but continuously look at the wild host throughout the trip, just what did he hang back for in my apartment? Takashi was staring out the window and seemed to be almost purposefully staring as not to look in my direction as well. Honey-senpai was babbling my ear off though, and I hope he didn't notice I wasn't listening in the slightest.

"Haru-chan?" Honey-senpai touched my arm, which caused me to jump slightly.

"Sorry senpai I was wondering into my own mind for a moment." I looked towards the smaller cousin.

"I know you're curious Haru-chan, but don't worry." Honey smiled brightly.

"Curious? About what?" His eyes twitched slightly.

"Haru-chan." Honey's normally cheery voice took on a slightly darker tone.

"Yes senpai?"

"Dumb doesn't look good on you."

"Excuse me senpai?"

"It doesn't look good on you, so don't play it." Honey-senpai huffed and then stared out the other window. I looked two and fro from each man, then ultimately decided to stare at my book bag and ignore them as well.

"Haruhi." Takashi's deep voice rang through my ears.

"Yes?" I didn't look towards him though, I wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"Don't sulk." Is all he said, I felt myself relaxing slightly at those words and even Honey-senpai did as well.

"Fine." My eyes didn't leave my bag what-so-ever, and the remaining drive to school seemed to never end, although once I felt the car go into a smooth drive, I knew we had just passed the school gates without having to look.

Once the car stopped Takashi got out of the car first and held his hand out to me, I took it more out of politeness however once I felt the heat of his skin against my own, I felt as if my heart was trying to swim through my veins in hope to touch him. I looked up into the eyes of the person who causes my heart to beat wildly and saw the swirl of emotions in them.

"Takashi."

"Haruhi." He gave my hand a slight squeeze as he said it.

"I'm sorry." I squeezed back.

"Don't be." We walked hand in hand towards my classroom, only as we were around the corner from said room I saw Karou coming down the hall by himself, smiling brightly and waving, at first I felt the familiar smiling tugging at my lips, however I felt Takashi tense and I looked from Takashi to Karou.

"What's wrong Takashi?" I whispered just loud enough for only him to hear.

"There's only one." Takashi dropped my hand and seemed to be mentally preparing himself.

"Huh." I felt my eyes narrowing slightly, where was Hikaru?

"Hey Mori-senpai!" Karou stopped just before he reached to us. "I need your help with something."

"Hm?" Takashi grunted.

"I can't find Honey-senpai and I have a question for him."

"Karate club."

"Can you come with me to find him?"

"No." I looked up at Takashi with an eyebrow raised, why was he saying no?

As if God himself answered my question I felt a pair of arms wrapping around my waist and soon I was being carried off in the opposite direction to class. "Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie! PUT ME DOWN HIKARU!" I yelled.

"NO way!" Hikaru erupted into laughter as he was carrying me, however I tried to squirm, kick anything to get him to release me from his grasp. Although it felt like for a moment I was falling in mid air, and when I looked Hikaru was falling as well, the reason as to why we were falling didn't seem to register in my brain, as everything seemed to go in slow motion.

I fell to the floor landing on my backside, I felt a pair of small hands helping me to my feet. "Honey-senpai?" I rubbed the top of my head slightly once I was standing.

"Haru-chan you okay?"

"Haruhi." Takashi wrapped his arms around my me and pulled me close.

"Takashi. I'm okay." I patted the arm closest to me. "Where's Hikaru?" I tried looking around me but failed to see him.

"He ran off with Kao-chan." Honey added. "I let Hika-chan get off easy. He shouldn't be grabbing you like that." Honey declared while smashing his fist into his palm. Takashi saw his cousins actions and I felt a small rumble course through my body, then the warmth that Takashi comes with left me suddenly.

"They always do, please don't hurt the twins though." I smiled hoping to reassure the small man.

"They tricked Takashi to get to you..."

"They're little devils. Takashi was already mentally preparing himself. Your cousin isn't silly Honey-senpai."

"Fine. I won't hurt them, but I won't let you be carried off either."

"Deal senpai. Thank you."

Takashi, Honey-senpai and I walked together towards my classroom, naturally Honey-senpai was perched on Takashi's shoulders which always brought a smile to my lips. Once we were at my classroom, Takashi ran a single finger down my cheek and once they were off on their way to their own classroom, Honey-senpai was waving with a smile plastered on his face. I chuckled softly then walked into my classroom with a frown plastered on my face.

"Haruhi?" Karou spoke once I sat down at my desk.

"What?" I spat out.

"Haruhi, don't be mad." I glared at the boy speaking.

"Don't tell me what to do. You tricked Takashi to get to me, that's not very nice, you shouldn't do that to friends!"

"I'm sorry Haruhi." Hikaru spoke up, when I looked at him he seemed to be nursing his stomach slightly.

"What did Honey-senpai do to you anyway?"

"He kicked me in the stomach, for such a little man he sure kicks hard." Hikaru complained loudly.

"He is a master in martial arts Hika." Karou leaned back in his chair to look at his brother.

"That is true Hikaru, you pissed off two men who can kick your butt five ways to Sunday." I patted his arm softly, he groaned to himself and then as the students began to arrive we were forced to stop our conversation and begin the long day.

***Couple of hours later***

The bell rang out to signal lunch, as usual the twins offered to buy me lunch in the cafeteria but once again I politely declined, Meiko turned around in her seat after the twins were gone. "Haruhi!" She smiled brightly.

"Meiko!" I returned her smile, it was hard not to.

"Lets get lunch in the cafeteria." She got up from her chair and stretched with her hands raised in the air.

"I've got a bento box though."

"Haruhi, it's my shout." She walked over and closed the book I was reading from and grabbed my arm effectively pulling me from my chair.

"Meiko, I can't allow you to do that!" I allowed the girl to pull me out of my chair but not out of the room.

"Haruhi you work much too hard, you've hardly smiled all class. Let me treat you!" Even through my protesting she dragged me out of the room and into the cafeteria.

She pushed me into a chair at a table, then ran off to get our food giving me the strict instructions to 'sit still and stay where I was placed.' I watched the people around me talking between themselves, watching the girls staring at Tamaki and Kyoya from a distance. I sighed to myself, why don't they do something useful like study? I heard the chairs beside mine being pulled out from the table, I sat back slightly to look at who arrived.

"Haru-chan, do you mind if we have lunch with you?" Honey-senpai was already sitting in the chair opposite mine.

"Bit late to ask senpai." I muttered, then turned to look at Takashi who was sitting beside me.

"Haru-chan don't you want us to have lunch with you?" Tears were already starting to form in his eyes.

"Ah! Don't cry senpai! Of course I want you to have lunch with me!" Honey-senpai's tears magically disappeared as quick as they appeared, Meiko returned with both our lunches and the four of us were peacefully having lunch together. It was a perfect moment in my eyes.

**Takashi's POV**

"Takashi, what are we having for lunch today?" I wanted to roll my eyes at Mitskuni, he always asked the same question every day and the answer was always the same.

"Same as yesterday." I patted his head and we both started walking to the cafeteria, I felt the rumble in my stomach that has become routine since I was 4 years old, every day after training I get hungry.

"Hear that Usa-chan, same as yesterday! Yucky Cafeteria food!" Mitskuni pulled a funny face which caused the young girls who seemed to follow him around, sigh with what could only be described as sadness. As we entered the cafeteria we got in line for lunch, as our agreement with the chairmen we both got two bowls of whatever was being served, people always found it odd we ate the same amount of food as one another and yet we're dramatically different in sizes.

"Haruhi.." I spotted her sitting by herself in the cafeteria, she never ate here as she always packed her lunch and preferred to study in the classroom.

"Let's go sit with Haru-chan, Takashi." He ran off to the table Haruhi was sitting at, without even bothering to ask until he was already sitting. I'll reprimand him later for the lack in manners. After a few moments a girl in her class brought over some food for Haruhi, I raised an eyebrow slightly at how easily Haruhi was taking the food from the girl, but without saying a word to her we both tucked into our food and enjoyed the company we were in.

Although much too shortly for my pleasure the bell rang out to signal the students to return to class, Meiko grabbed Haruhi and both girls ran out the room, Mitskuni and I walked back to our classroom as well. "Meiko is a nice girl huh Takashi?"

"I guess." I looked in the direction the girl of my desire went.

"It's good Haruhi has a female friend to talk to."

"Hn." It was good for her to have more friends at school, sure Meiko is a nice girl, but something just isn't sitting right with me in regards to the young girl, although she hasn't done a thing I can't speak a bad word against her.

"Takashi?" Mitskuni tilted his head slightly when he looked up at me.

"Hn?"

"I get that feeling too. We just have to bide our time, whatever happens, happens." Almost instantly I felt a little more relieved with those words.

"Thank you." I patted his head again, and was rewarded with his beaming smile which brought on a smile of my own.


	17. Chapter 17

**General POV**

Welcome back, in the last chapter we had our two favourite hosts eating lunch together, I know it's not tremendously entertaining reading about them having lunch together, and yet knowing that Takashi Morinozuka was watching over our dear loveable Haruhi Fujioka, almost somehow makes it worth the wait. Yet knowing that Takashi and Mitskuni have an odd feeling about Meiko raises the hairs on the nape of my neck, does it do it to yours as well? And yet I feel as if a huge change is coming to the Host Club...

***Couple of hours later from chapter 16***

**Takashi POV**

Once the bell rang for the end of day, Mitskuni and I gathered our bags and started heading towards the music room which has become a regular part of our schooling day, normally he looks forward to the abundant sweets he consumes, for me however, it's seeing the girl with auburn hair smiling that natural smile for me. I felt a smile growing and Mitskuni looked up then smirked his evil smirk and we continued in silence until we reached the room in question.

"Mommy, she isn't here yet!" Tamaki could be heard complaining through the closed door. I rolled my eyes and Mitskuni sighed audibly as well.

"Don't worry Takashi, just solider through and save her from his grasp." I heeded his wise words and we entered the room with Mitskuni saying hello for us both. It didn't take long until we could hear Haruhi talking with the twins, the twins were trying to get a rise out of her anyway possible, and yet she seemed to be taking it all in stride. Mitskuni was right, if Haruhi could withstand Tamaki, the twins and take the 'shadow king' all in stride. It made me believe in the depths of my soul that Haruhi would survive and even thrive in the Morinozuka family.

I gave myself a mental shake, _she hasn't even gone on a date with you, it's WAY too early to think about her joining the family..._

The minute Haruhi entered the door I saw the way the wind blew through her hair, and my breathe caught in my throat. How could she be so devastatingly beautiful? I couldn't help but watch the way her lips moved when she talked, the small twitch as she tried to resist smirking at the twins. "HARUUUUUUHIIIIII!" Tamaki was running towards Haruhi now, arms out stretched, his intent perfectly clear. Instead of watching the curve of her lips turning into a smile I saw what could only be described as a grimace as she tried to turn her body to avoid his grasp at last minute. However she was far too late.

"PUT ME DOWN SENPAI!" Tamaki was swinging Haruhi around in circles, I felt my whole body go tense as I watched the interaction before me, essentially biting down on my tongue to stop the growl forming in my throat. I felt a small jab in my rib cage from Mitskuni's elbow.

"Calm Takashi." I barely heard him speak, and yet once I heard the words and they registered, I breathed in and out. I got up from the couch and walked up two the swinging duo, I placed my hands on her waist and took her from Tamaki's grasp.

"Mori-senpai you didn't need to do that, I was just showing my daughter how much I missed her." Those purple eyes looked up into mine with earnest, however I walked away from the younger man placing Haruhi next to me, he continued to talk through me to Haruhi.

"Senpai, I couldn't breathe." Haruhi's hands were gripping my shirt tightly, her chin was resting on the side of my stomach to look at Tamaki.

"Oh Daughter, are you finally falling for me?" I felt my blood beginning to boil at the young man's words, so naturally I decided to walk off and stand against a wall watching the group beginning to congregate to the middle of the room.

"You wish Senpai." I almost heard Haruhi snort at the idea of her falling for Tamaki.

"Huh, seems like my romantic ways aren't affecting you." I watched Haruhi's eyes roll and her hand twitch towards her face, almost as if she wanted to drag her palm against her face at Tamaki.

Before the twins could begin to interrupt Tamaki's inner monologue, we all heard a small creak as the doors to the Host club opened, we all turned to look in the direction of the noise. There was a girl slightly hiding behind the door frame, almost half in half out of the room. Mitskuni was staring with open curiosity just as Haruhi was, Kyoya though had a spark of recognition register in his eyes although he quickly hid it once again.

"We have a new guest!" I watched as the twins began their routine with new girls.

"Come on in, what are you waiting for?-"  
"Watching from afar is no fun."  
"Please miss..."The twins both held a rose out for her, I saw the slight tremble run through her.

"Please men, what have I told you? You need to be more courteous to our first time guests." He turned to the girl in question. "Don't be afraid princess... I welcome you to the Ouran Host Club..." He raised a single finger as if to stroke her cheek.

All of a sudden this girl went from shy and scared to furious and determined, "DON'T TOUCH ME. YOUR PHONEY!"

Everyone buy Kyoya and I stared at her mouths agape, "Phoney?" Haruhi murmured, the young girl hammered home a few truths to Tamaki, honestly I wanted to smirk at the things she was saying, yet the move felt more like that used by the shadow king. After a few arrows were shot into Tamaki he fell backwards in slow motion.

"Wow Tono got a new move" The twins said perfectly in sync.

Once Tamaki fell to the ground the young girl started to form tears in her eyes, " _Kyoya"_ is all she whispered. She launched herself in his general direction, wrapping her arms around his waist and started mumbling about how she finally got to meet him and how happy she was. By this stage everyone was staring at the shadow king, who's face was nothing other then that of politeness that he often shows guests. **Who was this girl?**

After a few moments Tamaki went to go sit by himself in his corner growing some mushrooms, the young girl was sitting in a love seat with Kyoya sitting opposite, everyone else was standing behind Kyoya openly staring with an air of curiosity surrounding everyone in the room. Haruhi was standing in front of me, her hands resting on the couch, she leaned forward ever so slightly. "Hello, my name is Haruhi Fujioka." she said with a perfect smile. "I was wondering what your name might be?"

The girl looked right at Haruhi, I saw her shoulders tense then relax as she listening to the words leaving those delectable lips. Even someone who has never met Haruhi is caught completely off guard by the woman. "My name is Renge Houshakuji, I'm a transfer student from Paris, I transfer to class 1A tomorrow." I placed my hands on Haruhi's shoulder, hoping to stop her from asking any more questions. "I left Paris to come to Japan to be with my fiancé."

"Your fiancé?"  
"Kyoya-senpai?" The twins leaned over the couch trying to get closer to Renge.

"Of course!" She smiled widely as we all stared at her. We all turned to look at Kyoya for a moment and his face held no note of recognition or denial. "Oh it was a story of love at first sight! I couldn't resist the way you admired the flowers when you thought no one was looking, or and how sweet it was the way you reached out for the sick kitten..." Her eyes were glazing over slightly.

"Is she serious?"

"Are you sure you don't have the wrong person?" Haruhi spoke without thinking about what she was saying.

"I am not mistaken! I could recognise my love anywhere! He's sweet and kind and gentle and wouldn't ask for anything in return!" Everyone's faces were all essentially screaming who is she talking about.

Although as Renge continued to talk it became obvious that she was in love with some character from a game she was obsessed with, once I heard that I decided to tune out slightly, so this girl wasn't different from any other girl that attended the Ouran Host Club. However it became obvious how obsessed she was with Kyoya when she declared herself the 'manager' of the host club. Once Renge ran out of the room we all sat down in the chairs in the middle of the room, Mitskuni was beside me.

"So she was making the whole thing up?" Tamaki looked almost relieved that something wasn't kept from him.

"Well, I don't remember asking for her hand in marriage..."

We all took a sigh of relief and began to discuss the ways in which she might impact the club, I pulled a book out from my bag again and started reading from where I last left off, honestly Renge wouldn't change much at all of the club in my eyes. As long as Haruhi and Mitskuni we're happy and healthy I felt nothing else truly mattered. "Just think gentlemen, having her around Haruhi will be a good thing, she will bring out Haruhi's femininity, because the only friends Haruhi has in her class are those two shady twins..."

"Uh boss..."  
"we aren't shady."

"And besides senpai, I have another friend in class Meiko" However Tamaki continued to rave on ignoring Haruhi as per usual. It didn't take long for Renge to come back into club with what could only be described as black cookies, exclaiming she baked them just for us before going into her day dreams once again. It's too bad that she doesn't like Tamaki, they could almost day dream together, living a life of pure fantasy...

"I'm sorry they're a little burnt..." She apologised, before I could stop him Mitskuni picked up a cookie and was frowning a them.

"Man, she wasn't kidding about them being burnt..." He complained.

"No Mitskuni! Don't eat that! It's bad for you!" Before I could stop the words coming out of my mouth. Renge started moving towards me with a look that only Medusa herself could rival. Haruhi however I knew would be able to survive the death cookies without a worry. However the look the twins shared worried me slightly.

"Haruhi... Let me have a taste." Hikaru looked over to where Tamaki was sitting, pressed his fingers to Haruhi's jaw and tilted her face up slightly taking a bite off the end of the cookie.

"Oh Haruhi, you come some on your cheek... Here let me lick it off." Karou's eyes never left Tamaki's.

I sighed at what was to come next, of course Haruhi only shrugged it off already knowing what the twins were doing, yet she failed to realise once again what that might look like to someone from an outside perspective. The twins had a look of pure evil when Tamaki went to Kyoya "DID YOU SEE WHAT THEY DID MOMMY!" Mitskuni was hovering close to my side at this point, he patted my arm softly and I felt myself calm slightly.

"HARUHI. You mustn't let them do that! You must react by pushing them off! Not just letting them do it!" He grabbed her face between his hands exclaiming all things under the sun, giving the twins the reaction they desperately wanted.

"This is sexual harassment senpai." I felt the groan at the back of my throat. Why Haruhi, why?

***Couple of hours later***

Through the rest of the afternoon we were forced to participate in a film that Renge was filming, with Mitskuni, cute Mitskuni playing the part of a small thug. I wanted to shake my head at his acting, even more so when we were in the forest next to the school and Haruhi was sitting against a tree trunk, and the words "Do I need to put you over my knee again?" I nearly laughed at the idea. Sure Mitskuni could knock me off the feet if he wanted to and I was unprepared. Yet, the idea the small man would use corporal punishment on me? I kept my face as impassive as ever. Although halfway through his line, Mitskuni broke his character from being mean to Haruhi to throwing himself into her arms and crying about how he couldn't do it. I rolled my eyes at the way Renge was ordering us all around, I grabbed Mitskuni off Haruhi and helped her up to her feet.

"Let's go get some cake Mitskuni." I patted his head and we walked off to the cafeteria, with him screaming in joy as we did. He needed a pick me up after being yelled at, it didn't take long for Haruhi to come into the cafeteria to join us, it looked as if she'd been crying slightly.

"What's wrong Haru-chan?" Mitskuni paused from eating, this is how I could tell he liked her more then most people.

"My contact got knocked from my eyes during that stupid film. It hurt that's all." She rubbed her eye almost by instinct. I reached towards her, and she leaned into my open hand and smiled ever so sweetly.

"But you're okay?"

"Yes Takashi. I'm okay. Shall we go home?" Her brown eyes were swirling with so many different emotions, I could see the past irritation that Renge caused, the humour of watching Mitskuni with his cakes, and the deep feeling that seemed to appear whenever our eyes met.

"Hn." We walked hand in hand towards the car with Mitskuni upon my shoulders. How could I possibly get so lucky to have this wonderful girl on my arm?


	18. Chapter 18

**General POV**

Welcome back to the story of a century, our young star crossed lovers have gone through quite a lot in the week, they've gone through such triumphs and down falls. Our young, determined Haruhi Fujioka has entered a world where she's the odd one out, surrounded by the children of the most influential and some what wealthy families of Japan. She met a group of boys with lets say too much time on their hands and one by one she's going to influence them in some way.  
There's one boy in particular that's gained he eye of our darling Haruhi, the tall senior Takashi Morinozuka. Our two favourite students at Ouran have defended one another, sought out each other's eyes with unspoken desire, and now the week is out we get to observe them in silence as we watch their relationship grow and blossom.

**Haruhi POV**

I woke up with a jolt as my father slammed my bedroom door open. "HARUUUUUHIIIIIIII" Dad had his excited face on and was exclaiming about the activities for the day. I rolled over and hid underneath the covers again. I have no idea what the time is but it certainly feels much too early to be acting so happy. "Oh Haruhi, darling daughter it's time to get up! We've got to get you looking perfect for lunch today!" He ripped the blankets from my bed and I got up to glare at him.

He didn't so much as flinch from the darkening aura beginning to sound me. "Dad."

"Yes darling?"

"Get out."

"Nope!" He grabbed my arms and before I knew what was happening I was pushed into the shower, fully dressed and then the cold water hit my skin. My scream didn't alert the neighbours to come barging into the our apartment since, they were all too used to one of us yelling. Dad's apology could be faintly heard of the sound of the shower, grumbling I did as he asked, I've already come this far.

Once dressed again in dry clothes I walked out into the hallway and could hear dad talking to two familiar voices, I opened the living room door and internally groaned at the sight of two devil red-heads. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh Haruhi-"  
"Glad to see you too."  
"Although... Who dressed you?"

"I dressed myself thank you very much."

"Well you did an awful job." I narrowed my eyes at the twins.

"Wow guys, thanks so much." I rolled my eyes. "What's wrong with this anyway?" I motioned down to my clothes, they were simple blue jeans a t-shirt with a cherry blossom at the bottom.

"Uh, everything?-"  
"Come on Haruhi. Ranka said we can steal you away for the day."

"But... I don't want to." The twins lunged for me with a smirk plastered on their face. I felt their arms wrapping around me.

"Too Bad Haruhi!" They laughed in eerie synchronization. As they were dragging me out my front door, I kicked and squirmed trying to get out of their grasp, looking behind me I looked at my father.

"Bye Haruhi!" He stood at the front door with a smirk rivaling the twins, which worried me to the core. Dad hated anyone touching his _little girl_ unless it's for a good cause...

"NOOOOOOOOO." I yelled at the twins, although it fell on deaf ears... _Noo... Not makeovers..._

**Takashi POV**

My day begin at 4:30 AM as it normally does every day, Satoshi was waiting outside my door which differed slightly for the routine we've had set up since we were young children. "Morning." A single syllable and yet it conveys everything I feel about him standing outside my door, curiosity of the why, apologies at the evidence of him being tired, and excitement of what's to come. Satoshi stretched his hands above his head and yawned loudly.

"Morning Taka-bro." He smiled slightly and we walked together towards the dojo. I shot him a sideways glance, and he met my eyes sheepishly. "Have a good sleep?" I wanted to roll my eyes at my brother, he was never known for his subtlety.

"Hn. You?" I heard the slight sigh.

"Yeah I guess." He stopped walking and was staring at his feet. "Takashi."

I stopped as well and turned to face my brother, my face may not of shown such emotion, but my eyes conveyed everything unspoken. "What's wrong." At the sound of my voice his eyes looked straight into my own.

"I need advice." I didn't speak any further, allowing him to continue. "Your bringing Fujioka-san over tonight right?"

"Yes."

"I guess Takashi, my question is why?" His eyes dropped down to his feet again.

"Satoshi, all my life I have been a guardian, protector and friend to Mitskuni, and I've been honoured to be just that." I saw the small nod from Satoshi. "Haruhi Fujioka came into the host club by mistake one day, we thought she was a boy at first until, my hands touched her as I was lifting her in the air to rescue her from Suoh."

"You rescued her from Suoh-senpai?" His eyes were wide.

"Yes." I felt the smile tugging at the corner of my lips. "Did you by any chance hear about the medicals at Ouran High School?"

"Yes! I heard Asuka was fighting with some girl, no one at our school knows who, what or why." Satoshi looked filled with frustration, albeit somewhat amusing frustration.

"Well, one day I felt a tremor running down my spine, I felt something bad was happening to Haruhi, I don't know how to explain it. Upon running to find her I found Asuka about to hit Haruhi when Haruhi's back was turned. Haruhi was defending both Mitskuni and I, it's always been me defending people, never the other way around. Then medical day came, and of course the boys and girls were in separate rooms preparing for the time to enter."

Satoshi was looking intensely at me, eyes never leaving my own. "Then a boy in the room streamed a video on our TV from the girls room, and it was Asuka and Haruhi arguing, Asuka was angry because Haruhi and I were getting close, and Asuka wanted to be engaged to me. Of course I would never pick her as her ideals and morals do not suit ours anyway. But I watched her as passion filled her body, she defended our family."

"But she hardly knows us."

"And yet she see's us so clearly. Haruhi is an amazing young woman, and that is why I'm bringing her over to meet our mother and father. Because my instincts tell me that Haruhi is someone who I will need by my side but also someone I want to be at my side. So Satoshi, why are you asking?'

"There's this girl at school..." My eye brow raised at that. "The thing is, Chicka and I spend so much time together. And I really like this girl, but she doesn't want to spend time with me when Chicka is around..."

"And that worries you?"

"Yes. Should I spend less time with Chicka in favour of this girl? I don't know what to do, what does Haruhi do when Mitskuni is around?"

"Haruhi embraces Mitskuni more then I do. She understands my duty to Mitskuni, but Mitskuni also loves Haruhi as a sister and understands when I leave unexpectedly. He organised to have Aunt and Uncle over for dinner tonight as well, so to answer your question I cannot give you advice on your issue, just remember to follow your instincts and talk to those around you."

"Thank you Taka-bro." At the sound of his familiar nickname I knew that the time for seriousness was over.

"Your welcome." I patted his head and we walked together to towards the dojo to start our morning routines, our father when we entered did not question why were late, although I could sense that the training sessions we were about to endure would make up for our lateness.

***couple of hours later***

Satoshi bent over and put both his hands on his knees once father said training was over and walked out of the room with a smirk of sorts on his face. "Thank god it's over." Satoshi fell over in front of me.

"You got some hits in today." He smiled up at me from the ground, he was truly improving.

"Thanks Taka-bro." He lifted his hand from the ground and I grasped his hand in my own and pulled him up to his feet.

"Hn." I gave him a curt nod then headed off to the showers. Normally I wouldn't be so excited for the weekend to come, yet today was a day that I know I will remember for the rest of my life. Once I was dressed for the day in a pair of jeans and a polo-shirt I walked amongst the garden only to see a flutter of servants buzzing around.

"Takashi!" Mitskuni started running for me at full speed, I braced myself for the impact of his launch which didn't take long. He perched himself on top of my shoulders and started to giggle to himself. "Are you super excited for today Takashi? Haruhi is coming around!"

"Hn."

"Although you two get to have some alone time after lunch with the family." I smirked slightly at his antics, no matter what happens with Mitskuni he seems to always be able to talk and smile.

"Master Morinozuka, Master Haninokuza." A maid appeared before us and bowed deeply. "Lunch will be served in two hours, tea is available in the East section of the gardens, Lord and Lady Morinozuka and Haninokuza are currently taking tea."

"Thank you." Mitskuni smiled brightly at the maid and then patted me on the head signalling he wished to go take tea as well, we walked off to go get some tea with Mitskuni talking about anything and everything. I picked him up off my shoulders when we got closer to the east side of the garden, he bounced off to greet my parents.

"Takashi." Aunt Rin approached me with a beautiful smile on her face, it was obvious to see where Mitskuni got his charm from, and small stature.

"Aunt Rin." I bowed at a perfect 90 degree angle, she fluttered her hands before her embarrassed at the formality.

"Takashi stop that, we're family. Come here." Once I stood she wrapped her arms around me and laughed the laugh that makes everyone smile around her.

"Takashi."

"Good Afternoon Uncle Yorihisa." I went to bow again before Aunt Rin gave me a frown of disapproval.

"Are you nervous?"

"Hn." I nodded slightly.

"I remember when your aunt and I went on our first date." Rin started blushing like crazy at that point, I raised an eyebrow but didn't pry.

"Hush Dear, he doesn't want to know about that. Go say hi to your parents dear." She waved me off, I gave a quick bow much to her displeasure before I went before my parents, my mother was smiling in a way that resembled Tamaki when he was imagining a different reality.

"Takashi!" She smiled and held out her arms and I gave her a hug.

"Mother." I pulled away from her and then turned towards my father, giving him a deep bow. "Father."

"Takashi." I father placed his hand on my shoulder and gave me a rare smile, to which I couldn't help to return. "I want you to know we support you. We've heard good things about this girl."

"Thank you."

"Haru-chan is amazing Uncle Akira, she'll amaze you beyond what you can imagine!"

"Mitskuni." I looked down at my cousin.

"Sorry Takashi." Mitskuni bowed before my mother and father. "Good afternoon Aunty Mei and Uncle Akira. Thank you for having me over for this family lunch."

"Oh Takashi, he didn't do anything wrong. You're forgiven Mitskuni, and you're also very welcome." My mother smiled down at Mitskuni, my father as I didn't show much emotion, but his eyes conveyed what they needed to.

Everyone sat down at the table the maids brought in, and before we knew how long it had been the Maids came in an announced a Hiitachian car was in our drive way. "Go Takashi, greet our guest of honour." My father looked directly at me and motioned for the door.

**The time has finally come, my princess is waiting.**


	19. Chapter 19

_Hello my dear fanfiction lovers, I want to thank everyone for not killing me after leaving that cliff-hanger last chapter. I felt a little more research was needed before I wrote this chapter. (Research totally meant watching Ouran High School Host Club again!) I know this story is going to be a long one, and I can't help but put a lot of my time, effort and last but never the lease soul into my work, I just hope I don't annoy too many people in the process._

_Sorry - Real reason for the author-intro, I've followed along the main story line of Ouran for a little while now, I'm giving everyone a heads up that I'm going to be straying from the anime series from this point on, although some episodes will be referenced. I hope I don't disappoint anyone with this news, but I promise all feedback is taken into consideration. Your voice will be heard fanfiction lovers, if you're against this there will be a poll put into place._

_Without further ado - let the story begin._

**General POV**

Good morning fellow princesses, last chapter was a bit of a cliff-hanger right? I wonder if our darling, secret club princess will be as amazing as I imagine she is going to be! This day has finally come however, where we will finally see our Haruhi Fujioka in a casual setting, or rather a smart-casual setting meeting our stoic, wild, brave, honourable *mental slap* Takashi Morinozuka's family. Will our brainiac scholarship student succeed in her trails of the upper class or will she fail?

**Takashi POV**

I felt my heart picking up its steady pace when I heard the maid announce that a Hiitachian car had arrived at my families estate, my hands felt like lead as I went to open my front door. Come on Takashi, you can do this. I pulled the door open and I felt the warm breeze hit my cheek, I saw the shiny black car coming up my drive, before slowing and coming to a halt at the end of the path to the front door.

One of the twins exited the limo once the driver opened the door, shortly followed by the other. Each of them bowed gracefully while locking eyes with me for a moment, before my eyes darted to the movement inside the car. "We have the pleasure of introducing for the first time, Haruhi Fujioka." Perfectly in sync, although the words barely registered in my head. Her long brown hair was put into a braid running from the left side of her hair, flowed down the her right shoulder and ended at her waist. Between every few braids a white sparkle caught the light, however it wasn't her hair, nor her dress that caught my attention. It was the light blush that settled on her cheek.

She exited the car, she had on a grey dress that fit her just right, it came in at her waist and flowed out, little black bows rested on her sleeves while there was a black stripe at her waist and another at the end of the dress, followed by a pair of black flats with grey boys on the side of the shoe. I went up to the girl who's captured my attention, I bowed before her and held a hand out waiting for her fingers to touch my palm. I looked deeply into the coffee brown colour of her eyes as she carefully placed her hand into my own, I placed her hand in the crook of my elbow as we walked towards the garden that my family now crowds in.

I look down at the young girl on my arm, silently praying that she doesn't run away when the Haninozuka's get started with their questions. "You look lovely Haruhi." I leaned down to whisper in her ear. I saw the faint pink that graced her cheeks as she looked down at her feet, I couldn't stop the small smile tugging at the corner of my lips. As we walk towards the front door we walked in silence, however my heart felt like it was beating so fast almost as if it was trying to make it's way to the spot where Haruhi's hand laid on my elbow.

"Thank you Takashi..." The way she whispered my name captured my attention instantly, I wanted to do nothing more then hold this girl close to me and show her how much I cared, and yet a loud crash that I knew came from the back yard, distracted me immediately. I groaned softly and almost wanted to rest my face in my hands. "Takashi, what was that?" Her eyes widened and followed the direction the noise came from.

"Uh.." I shrugged my shoulders and quickened my pace slightly, the sooner this 'surprise' gets over and done with the better. Her eyes shifted only slightly, she pursed her lips but said nothing that she didn't trust my answer however, it was clear upon her face.

As I opened the front door for her and ushered her inside to where she looked around the foyer with what could only be described as shock and surprise mixed with appreciation. "Takashi, your home is beautiful."

"It's home. Thank you." I gave her a rare smile to which she returned a bright smile herself.

"I have a sense of tradition Japanese mixed with modern." It's true that the Morinozuka's preferred a much more simpler life to those of other families, but we preferred it in every essence of our being, look, watch, listen, absorb.

"It is. All our buildings are similar." I motioned for her to start walking down the hall way, which had no big decorations other then a few pictures sitting on cabinetry, otherwise the walls were bare with only wooden support beams standing out against the paper walls.

"It makes me think of a samurai." she whispered to herself, I didn't look at her but I had a smirk hiding inside. Surely she knew what Kendo was? As soon as he realised that she said that out loud I saw her shake her head and laugh nervously. As we started to get closer to the back door I heard people hushing one another, and Haruhi seemed to involved in her inner-turmoil to pay attention to anything around her.

"Haruhi." I put my hand over hers.

"Takashi?" She tilted her head and seemed to look directly into my soul.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for wha-" I opened the door and walked through without answering why.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone seemed to yell at the same time, I chuckled softly as Mitskuni came running towards Haruhi, who was thoroughly surprised.

"Haru-chan!" Mitskuni launched himself at Haruhi wrapping his arms around her waist, I rested my hands on her shoulder bracing her for the impact.

"Honey-senpai..." She looked from Mitskuni, to me, to everyone around her. "What's going on?"

"Takashi said he had a date, and everyone wanted to meet the girl who stole our Takashi's heart." Mitskuni proclaimed before he let go of Haruhi before perching himself upon my shoulders.

"Takashi?"

"Sorry." I shrugged and watched as everyone came around to **greet the girl who had indeed stolen my heart.**

**Haruhi POV**

"I'm sorry." I looked up to the normally silent giant who's arm I was thankfully holding onto.

"Sorry for wha-." Before I knew what had happened I was being escorted through the double doors leading outside.

"SURPRISE!" All of a sudden there seemed to be heaps of people surrounding me, some tall like Takashi other's average height and some of shorter stature.

"Haru-chan!" A familiar voice cried out, I saw a blur of blonde hair that seemed to be flying through the air towards me. I felt two strong hands on my shoulders shortly before Honey-senpai's landing.

"Honey-senpai..." I felt like my brain was going 100 miles an hour processing everything around me. "What's going on?" Surely asking couldn't help.

"Takashi said he had a date, and everyone wanted to meet the girl who stole our Takashi's heart." He seemed to swell with pride as he spoke of Takashi, he let go of my waist and instinctively went to perch on Takashi's shoulders. He too seemed to relax knowing where Honey-senpai was.

I looked up into his grey eyes a thousand questions needing to be answered, surely I couldn't of stolen his heart. "Takashi?"

"Sorry." He shrugged his shoulders with a slight smile lifting the corners of his mouth before he returned to gazing about what I could only describe as his family.

"Come, come. Don't crowd the poor girl, let her come have some tea!" A tall woman who seemed to move like water was moving through the crowd, her skin was similar colour to Takashi's but she had a genuine smile on her face, every thing inside my being seemed to trust this woman.

"Oh I'm fine." I wanted to place my hands in the air almost like a surrender, however the tall woman seemed to look directly in my eyes when she spoke, before I knew it she was before me. I bowed deeply and looked into her eyes in return. "My name is Fujioka Haruhi, thank you for the honour of attending lunch today." The woman before me looked at Takashi, eyes swirling with so many emotions, questions, statements before turning to me again and bowed herself.

"My name is Morinozuka Mei. I am Takashi's mother, and darling you are welcome as long as you make our Takashi happy." Another woman shorter then Morinozuka-sama approached me as well, I bowed before she did and she returned the bow to me.

"My name is Haninozuka Rin, I am the mother to Mitskuni." Her long blonde hair hung over her shoulder in a design similar to my own. "Fujioka-san would you mind if we dropped honorifics? We have a large family with the same last names..."

"Of course Rin, I would be nothing short of honoured." Rin smiled a smile I associate with Honey-senpai when he sees a cake, I almost wanted to chuckle at the idea.

"Haruhi" I felt Mei's arm wrap around my shouder and start to lead me towards other guests. "This is my husband, Akira." A tall man a identical height and build to Takashi, is this what he will look like when he gets older?

"And this is my husband Yorihisa." Honey-senpai's father was a stocky build and seemed to look nothing like Honey-senpai in the slightest. It seemed Honey-senpai got his looks from his mother.

"Haruhi, it's a pleasure to meet you." Yorihisa bowed and I returned the gesture, and I bowed to Akira as well in the process.

"Haruh Fujioka. Welcome, and sorry." The same smirk that rarely appeared on his son's face appeared on his face, it was clear to see where Takashi got his strength, power and determination from.

"Pleasure is all mine. Your family and house are beautiful and a rare thing to be treasured."

"I agree."

"Haruhi that was beautiful, please come sit with us ladies while we have lunch." Mei took my arm in hers, only as she moved similar to that of water I felt as if I moved like stones.

When everyone was seated for lunch I finally got a moment to absorb what the garden looked like, there was rosebushes surrounding the table and gardens, it was a perfect day to sit with family, however my family was just my father and myself, his family has aunties, uncles, grand parents who seemed too busy arguing to pay much mind to me, but cousins galore.

I looked at Takashi who was seated next to his father across the table from myself, I couldn't help but admire the way he seemed to absorb every single bit of information around him, he focusses completely on things, giving them his undivided attention. His eyes made contact with my own, and he did something that made my spine tingle, knees go weak and mind go fuzzy, the man winked at me.

"So Haruhi, how do you like being a part of the Host club?" Rin turned towards me from a few seats down.

"It's challenging, but not without it's rewards."

"I can imagine. I didn't want Mitskuni participating in that club, but it's made him ever so happy..."

"They are a great bunch of guys, each one so very unique and yet, they compliment one another."

"A girl host..." Rin seemed to whisper to herself before almost bursting into giggle. "I cannot imagine it."

"I'm no host, I simply serve cakes, tea, and sometimes I dress up to help the boys ideas of a story line." I shrugged before seeming to catch Rin's case of the giggles.

"Although, I heard you made some friends after the Asuka fiasco." Mei was looking so cautiously at me.

"You heard about that..."

"Oh yes darling, you defended both our families and son's, even though you hardly knew them. May I ask why?"

"I'm sure you've heard the exact phrases I've used, there was a video recording of the event in question. The why I defended your families? When I met both your son's I could tell what type of men they are, it's the same why I can feel a thunder storm is due to arrive, the same way I know my mother watches over me, the same way I know when Takashi is trying to hide something from me. I just do, I listen to my mind and soul and it gives me the answers I seek." I was holding a hand over my heart slightly, surely they of all people knew what it was like to listen to your inner self?

"I agree." The whole table fell silent when Takashi spoke.

"Haru-chan is good for Takashi."

"Mitskuni, no formalities. We're family here." Rin spoke but Mei smiled so warmly.

"Does that mean Haruhi has to call me Mitskuni now?" I saw the smile he normally has plastered on his face turn into a look of pure evil.

"I guess it does, she is like family and will be treated as such." The thing that made everyone stare at my end of the table wasn't Takashi speaking but Akira, who hasn't said much since I arrived.

"Hai." Add heads nodded and we all went to finish our meals, my eyes continuously catching those steel grey eyes which held so many questions in them.

**Those steel grey eyes hold so many questions in them, and I hope to answer every single one of them.**


	20. Chapter 20

**General POV**

Family means the world to our Takashi Morinozuka, our date between our favourite hosts is still in progress. Haruhi Fujioka our favourite scholarship student arrived in style with our favourite devil twins having the honour of introducing Haruhi for the first time to higher society. She was surprised as the whole two families came together on her first day with a boy, although it seems she couldn't stop herself from enjoying the day even if she wanted to. Although with lunch coming to a close, what will the rest of the day have in store for our hosts?

**Takashi POV**

"Does that mean Haruhi has to call me Mitskuni now?" I looked towards my cousin, he only allowed family and close friends to call him by his first name, I tilted my head slightly at the question that plagued my brain, does he think of her like family or a close friend?

"I guess it does, she is like family and will be treated as such." Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at my father, I too looked at him my mouth my not of been open but the shock registered clearly in my eyes.

"Hai." Add heads nodded and we all went to finish our meals, I felt someone looking at me as I looked up I caught a glance of honey brown eyes and I saw the blush that crept into her cheeks as she realised she got caught looking. I gave her a quick wink and then finish my food listening to my Uncle speak about business to my father. It didn't take long for everyone to finish up their lunch, I looked towards my mother and father silently asking for permission.

My mother stood back from the table, "Now family, we have come together to greet the girl Takashi has picked, I've found her company to be enlightening and her personality to be utterly amazing. However, we have taken enough of Takashi and Haruhi's time, let us go inside and continue our discussions." Everyone stood after that, however I walked over to Haruhi and helped her out of her chair, took her hand in my elbow and started to guide her towards the rest of the garden.

"Takashi, thank you so much for lunch. The food was amazing." I looked down and smile at the girl on my arm.

"Your welcome. Sorry about family." She waves me off with a hand.

"Don't apologize Takashi, I'm sure you wouldn't of been able to stop it if you wanted to."

"No. Family is important."

"I agree. I enjoyed lunch, even though it was a shock and a half." We kept walking towards the centre of the garden, my family alone has been tending to his garden for centuries and the centre is where my rose bush was first planted.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise again, your family is amazing. I can see your mothers influence in your looks, but you get your demeanour and height from your father." She was paying attention then.

"Yeah." I came to a stop in front of my roses, they were bright red roses in full bloom.

"Wow, all the roses are beautiful." Her eyes were wandering all around the different roses that surrounded us, mine were red, my father's white, mother's pink and Satoshi's were yellow.

"My families."

"As in your family from the start or your immediate family?" Her eyes peeked up at me from beneath those thick eyelashes.

"These are my parents, brother's and mine, the rest are my families going back to the beginning." Her eyes went slightly wider.

"That's a lot of flowers..."

"Yes. Alone they can fall easily, be cut easily, but together... We're strong."

"I like that..."

"My father said you're to be treated like family..." I looked at my rose bush, instead of the girl who is making my heart go hundred miles an hour.

"I heard..."

"If this isn't what you want, you don't need to feel pressure. They like you for you, not what you are to me." I shot a quick glance at Haruhi, who was blushing and trying to avoid my gaze.

"Takashi... I want this."

I guided her to the bench near us, picked her up and placed her feet on the bench so we were closer to eye-level then before. I ran a single finger down her cheek ending it at her lips. "Haruhi... Will you... Will yo-" I couldn't seem to get the sentence out, so many different ways to phrase the question.

"Takashi, breathe." I heard her whisper, her chest was raising and falling quickly, she was nervous as well.

"Will you do me the honour, of becoming my girlfriend?" I blurted the words out.

"Yes." I felt her hand on my cheek and she guided me towards her, closing the distance she stood on her tippy toes and our lips touched softly at first, getting deeper slowly. I felt her smile, our hearts beating wildly with one another, I guided a hand into her hair and gripped slightly which Haruhi let out a small moan at. I groaned slightly as well before I pushed against her softly trying to break us apart.

"Haruhi..." My voice was deeper then usual, I looked away from her pink swollen lips, slightly uncomfortable with the way she makes me feel in public at times...

"Taka..." Her breathing was irregular, but the glint her eyes screamed she had a mischievous idea. I raised an eyebrow at the small girl and stepped away from her.

"Haruhi, no." I watched as she put her hands behind her back and jumped off the bench and started walking towards me.

"But Takashi, I only want to whisper something in your ear..." I groaned and started walking away from the devil girl, it seems the twins have a greater impact on her then I was first led to believe.

"Come Haruhi." I grabbed her hand in my own and started walking towards the house, a little faster then normal so she would be more preoccupied with keeping up with me rather then trying to put her plan into action. "My family needs us."

"No they don't!" I looked back at her and saw the frustration clear on her face, I couldn't help but chuckle at her. "Don't you dare laugh at me!"

"Sorry." My backdoor was in clear sight when I felt her hit my back suddenly, I started falling because I was expecting the impact on my back. "un." I grunted as I hit the ground, I rolled over and Haruhi was sitting on my hips.

"Don't you dare laugh at me!" I looked up at her face, she was pouting slightly. I couldn't help the twitching at the corner of my lips as I looked up at her. I sat up and I placed my hand on her cheek, staring into those honey brown eyes.

"Don't pout." I kissed her lips again softly before I heard the back door opening and Satoshia and Chika running out, as their arguing could be heard from miles away. They quickly found us, and the boys both started averting their eyes blushing.

"Cover up next time!" Chika yells.

"Get a room!" Satoshi matches his volume.

"What's going on? I saw Takashi falling!" Mitskuni runs to see the commotion, seeing Haruhi sitting in my lap his worried face bursts into a cheshire cat grin and was soon falling over laughing.

Haruhi was soon fumbling to get off my lap, blushing profusely and was looking at her shoes as if they had begun to have an interesting conversation. I got up and wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head, and begun to lead her back towards the house. My brother was looking at me mouth agape, Mitskuni was smiling happily and Chika was suddenly blushing and trying to escape the situation all together. "Haruhi, did you have a good lunch?" Mitskuni came to walk beside Haruhi, his smile never dropping but seeming to grow.

"I did, it was surprising."

"Surprising you had a good time?" I looked down at my smaller cousin and shot him a look as he started to pout, tears beginning to well up in his eyes.

"Of course that's not what I meant Honey-senpai and you know it." She gave him a disapproving look. "Those crocodile tears don't work on me."

"Mitskuni." The tears disappeared and a mischievous grin appeared.

"Oh sorry, Mitskuni."

"Better Haruhi, we're to treat each other like family." As we got to the back door finally I held back and let everybody go in first, we all went towards the living room where father and Uncle Yorihisa were watching the latest competitions us boys competed in. Satoshi's was currently playing. "Oh look Satoshi it's your last match!" Mitskuni jumped to land over on the couch, Chika looked on disapprovingly and Satoshi was watching his match and went to sit next to father. I nudged Haruhi's hand with my own, lacing our fingers together I walked her over to the chairs at the side of the room, I sat down and had her sit on my knee so she could watch the matches as well.

"Haruhi, I trust you enjoyed lunch?" My father had a small smile as he watched Haruhi on my lap, it was good to know they so wholeheartedly approved of her.

"I did thank you sir."

"Haruhi..."

"I'm sorry, I did thank you Akira."

He nodded at that, uncle was also trying to stifle a laugh at his normally stoic protector as well. Mitskuni moved a bean bag over to where we were sitting and started to whisper to Haruhi about the matches. "Satoshi trains in Kendo just like uncle Akira, Aunty Mei and Takashi. We record all our matches so we can reflect on what we did right and what we can work on. Satoshi won this match but he made a few blunders."

"Hey!" Satoshi turned around to glare at Mitskuni. "I still won."

"Barely." I fixed my brother with a stare of Haruhi's head. "You started to grow cocky in your actions. You were calm until you won the first point."

"Takashi is right Satoshi. You lost your concentration which allowed your rival to win a point." Yorihisa commented as well.

"I agree." Chika and father replied at the same time. This of course caused Satoshi to turn around and grumble in his chair.

"Can we watch Takashi's match now?" Mitskuni chirped right up. "Haruhi has never seen Takashi in a match before."

"Really?" Father looked a little shocked at that. "I thought for certain you would of taken her to Kendo club at least once."

"No father, I thought it might be a bit confrontational at first."

"Although Haruhi looks very absorbed... Maybe we should take her with us Takashi, then to Karate club!" Stars were appearing in his eyes, I'm positive he was imagining all sorts of ideas in his head.

"I would like to see it live, I imagine you're good." Haruhi looked up at me, a beautiful smile graced her face.

"Then you shall." Uncle tapped the next movie on his tablet and we all turned to watch my last championship match, well almost everyone because as they watched I watched Haruhi. There was something on her face which made me smile at her, I knew how the match went. I never strike first, always gage what your opponent can do. I leaned close to her ear, brushed away some of her hair and whispered in her ear. "Kendo is about more then power." Her eyes never left the TV screen but I felt her shiver.

I flicked a quick glance to the TV, it was coming up to the point where my opponent was about to strike. As he lunged for me, I watched as I moved on screen. "It's about speed and" I was moving slightly as my opponent moved, as he lunged again I moved. "It's about skill."

"You move to his movements..." She breathed.

"Anticipate the attack." I dipped into the crook of her neck and kissed her softly once, I heard her catch her breath but eyes never left the tv. Once again the opponent lunged, "move at the last possible moment, and attack." Moving at the last moment I dodged the attack and lunged myself hitting him in the head.

"Point to Morinozuka!" Mitskuni cried out at the same time as the referee.

"See Satoshi, you need to think about your actions in a match more." Chicka turned around locking eyes with my brother while pointing at the screen.

"Impressive." Haruhi murmured, although everyone in the room heard.

"I agree Haruhi, he isn't champion of Japan for nothing." Mother was standing in the door way with Aunt Rin.

"You must of trained awfully hard."

"No more then everyone else in the room Haruhi." I shrugged.

"Our families start training for the art at the age of Four. Mitskuni is a champion as well and begun at the same time as Takashi." Aunt Rin softly explained.

The room went silent as we continued to watch the rest of the match, my eyes never leaving the girl on my lap, I felt her move when she watched me dodge the attacks, arms moving in unison to his lunges, it wasn't until I leaned closer she was whispering "Move, move, move" when he lunged. I looked down at Mitskuni and he was watching Haruhi as well, he gave me a nod and smile which I more then happily returned.

"Point to Morinozuka, Morinozuka wins." Mitskuni announced.

"Wait, how?" Haruhi leaned in to the tv, uncle went back to the point before I got my last point.

"Watch my shinai." I give uncle a nod, and the match plays, just before my opponent lunged I side stepped before and struck with my weapon. I remember putting my strength and speed behind it, whereas my other attempts were half hearted so I could catch him off guard.

"But it was so quick..."

"It was supposed to be."

"Takashi always estimates his opponents before he strikes. Those first few were warning lunges, his opponent attacks the same every time so Takashi kept a clear head and waited bided his time." Mitskuni explained happily.

Before too long we were watching Mitskuni's match, Haruhi could barely keep up with how fast they were competing. "It's so much faster..."

"It's a much faster sport that's true." Everyone agreed with Chika. "It's hard to master."

"Chika has been doing incredibly well though, he runs the martial arts club in middle school."

"Although my brother didn't decide to continue the tradition." Chika sneered at Mitskuni. Although Satoshi came up behind Chika and wacked him across the head with his open hand. "OW!"

"BE NICE!" Satoshi scolded Chika and we all laughed at the pair.

As the night went on we watched more matches, some that even our mothers participated in, we watched them jokingly arguing with our fathers about techniques. "That's it Akira, I challenge you to a spar!"

"Mei, we don't challenge people to prove a point." My father looked disapprovingly at my mother.

"Why? Scared?" Her hands on her hips her whole body was screaming 'chicken' at him.

"No. Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. Dojo now."

"Fine. Half our mediation before the spar."

"Do I get to see it live now?" Haruhi whispered.

"Yes." We all walked to the dojo, the Haninozuka boys jumping with joy at the idea of a spar, Satoshi and I a tad nervous and Haruhi was contemplating what a match might look like.

**And yet, all I could think about is my future and Haruhi becoming a part of it. Will she want to spar with me to prove a point? Will we sit around with the families watching competition matches? Will Haruhi be to me what my mother is to my father? I sure hope so.**


	21. Chapter 21

**General POV**

Our weekend that we've been craving all week to witness is slowly coming to an end, our last chapter had our darling, daring, devilish scholarship student Haruhi Fujioka entering a new world... The world of the Haninozuka and Morinozuka families which as we all know can be challenging at the best of times. Our wild and stoic host got to witness what having someone in his life might be like, Haruhi got to know what it was like to have a big family surrounding her. Speaking of challenges we now start off our next heroic tale with the match between Mei Morinozuka and Akira Morinozuka, husband and wife competing for the right to well, be right.

**Haruhi POV**

I was shocked that Takashi's families could be so lively, the man I've come to catch myself watching at unexpected times was normally so reserved it was a shock to the system. Watching Mei challenge Akira made everyone gasp, Mitskuni made cooing noises as the Haninozuka whooped and started running towards the dojo. I wonder, watching those matches Takashi was thoughtful yet quick and powerful when needed, Satoshi seemed to have more fun in the moment making hasty decisions and didn't quite seem to think through his actions. Akira was a master in the art of Kendo, surely he would of had more time to master it then Mei would of if she married into the family?

I looked up at Takashi who was watching the boys with hidden amusement. "Takashi..."

"Yes Haruhi?" Those molten grey eyes bore into my own.

"Won't your father win since he's had longer time to master Kendo compared to your mother who married into it?" I heard a few sniggers around me, Takashi even coughed himself, Satoshi busted into laughter himself. "What? Did I say something funny?"

"A little." He nodded. "Mother has been training beside my father since day one. They are both very skilled."

"What Takashi is trying to say is, Aunty Mei is more like Satoshi and Uncle Akira is more like Takashi. Although Mei has way more self control." Mitskuni jumped onto Takashi's shoulders as we approached the dojo, Takashi held my hand and we took a seat at the side of the room.

"Ah. So Akira will win the match then?"

"No. Not necessarily, Aunty Mei is lightening quick and moves like water."

"If Akira is like Takashi, then he will already know how his opponent moves therefore will expect that right?"

"You would think so, but those who spar with loved ones tend to over look things."

"Yet you spar with your brother constantly."

"That is a family trait Haruhi."

Takashi stood as both his mother and father entered the room, he stood in the centre of the mat and motioned for them to move closer. "Match will have competition regulations. Two points to win, three round match."

He moved back, his parents bowed to him then to each other. I watched as Mei suddenly seemed to go slack in her body, relaxed and fluid just as Mitskuni described. She seemed to take on the trait of water. Akira was standing in a guarded position only moving when Mei moved first. "Aunty will strike soon." Mitskuni whispered in my ear, as if he was a fortune teller, Mei went from fluid to rigid and struck out at Akira. I heard a crack and they moved apart.

"Point to Mother." Takashi announced.

"Did you see it Haruhi?" I shook my head and continued to watch Mei's transformation back to fluid. "Akira was watching Mei's feet, Mei always lunges with her right foot first however he failed to watch her hands, Mei knowing her weakness did a double step then spun at the last moment and hit Akira's wrist therefore, winning a point."

"She was too close for him to defend correct?"

"Yes Haruhi. Although Mei will never be able to use that tactic again for a long time."

"Why?"

"Akira remembers his opponents moves like Takashi does." Mitskuni shrugged and we both went back to watching the match.

Akira moved towards Mei, who in returned jumped out of the way from his attack, only for Akira to attack from a slightly different angle. **CRACK** There was a smack as the shinai's made contact. "Akira is becoming a little more hasty in his moves." I mumbled.

"No he's not. He's calculating the movements of Mei, watch he'll jump back in a moment and wait." It was amazing to watch as Mitskuni's whispers became real.

There were a few more cracks in the air as the shinai's continuously made contact, the grunts of both Mei and Akira going through the dojo, I began to get dizzy as I watched the two of them move.

"Point to Father." Takashi once again announced.

This time I didn't miss it, Mei lunged a little too quickly at Akira who was watching her movements, moved back slightly before she lunged, moved to the side then lunged himself hitting the shinai to her body. "I saw it!" I announced happily.

"Good Haruhi, we'll have you training in no time!" Mitskuni patted my arm and we both had a silent chuckle, but would Takashi like to train me in the ways of Kendo? I wouldn't want to impose on him at all yet I think I would really like to have a future like this, family matches... Or rather just family events.

"Point to Father, Father wins." I found that I missed the last section of the match simply because I was too busy focussing on the idea of a future between Takashi and I that I forgot to watch the rest of the match. Everyone stood and clapped for the couple as they bowed to one another. Mei had a loving smile on her face although she was flushed, Akira too was smiling at his wife. They hugged briefly and we all started to walk out of the dojo together.

"Did you enjoy the match Haruhi?" Mei came to walk beside me as we walked to the house.

"I did Mei, I was thinking of what it would be like to train in Kendo." Or rather what it would be like to spar with Takashi.

"Then we shall train you. What better teachers then the Morinozuka family? If you're interested in martial arts we can always organise it with the Haninozuka family?"

"Mei I wouldn't want to be an inconvenience. Besides with schooling and the host club I'm afraid I wouldn't have much time to train in such things."

"Well, I was going to bring this up another time, I was wondering if you would like to invite your father over so we can discuss you and Takashi?"

I felt my blood turn cold, what exactly did she need to discuss? "I'm afraid my father might be working tonight, I would have to call to double check. Would I be able to borrow a phone?"

"Of course dear." Once we got to the house a maid brought over a phone for me to use, I walked down a hall way to where it was a little more quiet.

"Hellooooo?"

"Dad?"

"Harrrruhiiii! Aren't you supposed to be on a date darling daughter?"

"Yes... Are you working tonight?"

"No darling why?"

"Mei Morinozuka, Takashi's mother has invited you to dinner. Can you dress in a suit and be ready in 30 minutes?"

"Of course darling, I'm assuming male clothing?"

"For the first meeting at least..."

"Anything for you Haruhi. See you soon darling!" He hung up the phone and I walked back into the family room where they were currently reviewing the match between Mei and Akira.

"My father is able to make it, however we don't have a car..."

"I will go get him." Akira commented.

"I will go as well." Yorihisa patted Akira on the back softly and they both stood and walked out the door.

"Takashi, go get dressed for dinner, Mitskuni, Satoshi and Chika you too. Haruhi you can come with me and we will find something for you as well." I sighed softly, at first I couldn't escape the twins demon grasps and now I can't escape Mei's. I don't think I'll ever win.

**Although... I've never had someone like this caring for me before.**

**Takashi POV**

"I think Haruhi should start training with us Takashi." Mitskuni perched himself on my shoulders as we walked down the hall way to my bed room.

"Hm?"

"She was so absorbed with the matches, and every woman should learn to defend themselves. And Ranka is coming to dinner tonight, I wonder what Mei wanted to discuss?" Mitskuni held a finger to his lip as he pondered, a serious expression sitting on his face.

"I don't know."

"Do you think they like Haruhi?"

"I think so. Mother seems taken." I shrugged slightly which in turn caused Mitskuni to giggle.

"Your father did too. He seemed impressed, which is harder then people think to do."

"I agree."

"He even went to go get Ranka."

"Should we of warned them?"

"No. Our father's are tactful enough to be polite."

"True." I nodded and opened the door to my bedroom. Mitskuni always had some clothes here for these such occasions, it didn't take long for the two of us to get ready for dinner and walk to the dining room and sit down to wait for the others. Satoshi and Chika walked in next and sat opposite the table to Mitskuni and I. I nodded in greeting to the boys to which they both nodded back. I heard the front door open and I stood from my chair waiting to greet my father, all three boys followed my lead.

"Takashi, Mitskuni, Satoshi and Chika, this is Ranka Haruhi's father." My father walked through the door and took his normal spot at the head of the table, Uncle Yorihisa too the chair to his left and Ranka took the chair to the right.

"Welcome Ranka." The man before me was nothing like our last visit, his auburn hair was pulled back into a smart pony-tail and he was wearing a classic suit that suiting him perfectly, there was no hint of any make-up on his face either which surprised me some what although I didn't show the surprise on my face.

"Welcome Ranka, pleasure to see you again." Mitskuni and I bowed, our brother as well in turn.

"Thank you boys, Takashi I hope you enjoyed the twins influence. Mitskuni as always pleasure to see you." He bowed back to us and we all took our seats. "I know I must look terribly different though."

"Only slightly." I replied.

"Takashi, I dress as a woman every day, somehow a man in make up and a dress is more then slightly different to traditional men's wear."

"True. Your eyes are the same though, clear and understanding. It can never be mistaken." I saw Ranka bite back the urge to become his usual self, which brought a strange pain to my heart.

"Wait, you dress up as a woman?" Satoshi was open mouthed as well as Chika.

"Yes boys, is there an issue?" Uncle Yorihisa shot the two young both a stare that screamed obedience.

"No uncle, of course not."

"No father." Chika was biting the inside of his cheek. I shot a nervous look to Mitskuni, I could see the worry clear on his face as well, would Ranka's hobbies impact their decision of Haruhi?

"Good boys, Ranka lives a different lifestyle to us, but the man has worked hard his whole life and has raised a wonderful girl by himself for many years. None of us can understand what he has had to of gone through to support his daughter through those times, just as no one can understand or judge their lifestyle choices. It's about being true to your true self, Ranka is strong in spirit, mind and soul due to his ability to accept who he truly is. When you grow you will understand this." Uncle was giving one of his lectures to the boys and I could see the strain Chika was going through trying not to say anything, how long until that breaks I wonder.

"But father." Chika sneered at Ranka slightly. "He could be unclean."

I stood from my chair and stared down at the young man. "Yasuchika. You dare show such disrespect in this house?" I saw the flinch and I didn't stop. "You are a young man and yet this dishonour you put on yourself at being so narrow-minded is unbelievable. You will respect those we hold highly in this house."

"It's not your house Takashi." His reply was barely a whisper.

"Nor is it yours. Some believe the name Morinozuka to be unclean, unworthy and many other things. Should I then thrust upon my believes onto those people as well?"

"But we know it's not like that..."

"And how do you know what you said to him is not like that Yasuchika?" Yorihisa had his chin resting in his hands watching his son.

"Chika, how can you say a man is unclean when you look at the daughter he has raised? He works nearly every night in a bar in a part of town we won't even glimpse at simply because it pays better then others, therefore he can give his daughter the things she needs and wants. Haruhi and Ranka have both worked hard to get where they are today."

"I guess I didn't think of it like that..." The young man was staring into his hands, mother came from around the door and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"You know a wise man once said to me, true strength and understanding comes from understanding and being true to yourself. We need to apply this to how we look at other people, would you prefer Ranka dresses and acts like a man but is miserable to himself? Or Haruhi, she could of stayed in the schooling system she was in, convincing herself to believe she could never do better, therefore never becoming a part of our lives? These are the questions we need to ask ourselves before we pass judgement." Mother kissed the top of his head, Aunty Rin moved down to the other end of the table, it was clear to those who looked she was disappointed. Mother sat at the other head of the table with Aunty Rin on her left.

"Where is Haruhi?" Ranka was fighting back some feelings, it was clear to see.

"I'm here dad, I brought something for you to change into. The boys are right, I was trying to hide your true self from them and it's not right. Please come down as the father I know, love and cherish." He pulled Haruhi in for a hug quicker then I believed my father could move at times, I heard a sniffle and Ranka disappeared from sight. I went to stand from my chair but Haruhi pushed down on my shoulders and sat next to me, leaving Mitskuni on my right.

"You look lovely."

"thank you Takashi" I watcher the blush grace her cheeks and she started playing the with napkin in front of her.

"Welcome." I put my hand over hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. The minute Ranka came back he was in a bright purple dress, hair was down and wavy, make up done to what I could only assume was perfection and yet, the smile he had on his face was one of pure happiness. Giving Haruhi's hand another squeeze I leaned in to whisper in her ear "I'm glad you made him change, somehow he looks happier."

"I was worried what your parents might think... I was wrong, so very wrong."

"How were you to know?" She gave me one of her rare genuine smiles that always felt just for me, it didn't take long for dinner to start it seems the maids had made a stew pot for dinner. It seems we may of taken them by surprise with the amount of people who stayed for dinner. Everyone was happily eating, the chatter around the table was friendly, Chika and Satoshi started playfully arguing about who would win in a spar of the others sport of choice.

When everyone had finished their meals, uncle Yorihisa and Aunt Rin stood from the table, and their son's were soon to follow. They all bowed at the same time, and we said our goodbyes. "Thank you for the day, we got to meet two amazing people who have widened our views on life. We should do it again soon." The Haninozuka family left and we turned to look at Satoshi.

"Go study Satoshi, I know you have a test tomorrow." My mother patted his shoulder, he grumbled almost in disagreement but went off none the less. We all went to go sit in the formal parlour, my parents sat on one love seat, Haruhi and I on the opposite chairs with Ranka in the single chair.

"Thank you for inviting both my daughter and I to your house tonight." Ranka got started on the conversation, that only my parents knew the true intention behind.

"Your more then welcome Ranka, your daughter has captured all our hearts today I believe. I feel as if she's my daughter as well in a sense."

"She has that ability." He agreed.

"So I would like to discuss with you, the future between our families." Haruhi was intently focussed on the conversation occurring, I placed my hand on her lap to which I felt her fingers link with my own straight away.

"And what future do you see?" My mother smirked slightly, as if her whole plan had come together.

"I see a marriage between our families. I do not intend to do this as a business deal, however our way of life requires it to a certain point. I would like to know your thoughts on this."

"A marriage between our children? Surely that's too soon..."

"In our social group this is common practice, in fact arranged marriages are more common then this arrangement. However I only wish to know your opinion, the children shall be the ones to decide the when, where, how and why."

"Mother..."

"Takashi, Haruhi... You two are more suited to each other then you can see at this moment in time. Although we cannot officially announce you as engaged until your tests are complete, I would like to secure this for you both."

"I... I really like you Takashi, but I think it's too early for an engagement." Haruhi looked directly into my eyes.

"I really like you to." I gave her hand a squeeze.

"Haruhi. The Morinozuka family has offered you a great opportunity to become part of their family, it doesn't mean you will loose the lessons learnt from your past. But it is something you need to think about, I give my full consent if Haruhi wills it to be so, but if she is against a marriage then I agree with her."

"I think we need to date more before we get married.." Haruhi's comment made me want to chuckle, there was no if in the sentence.

"Good, now that issue is sorted with there's another with Haruhi's self defence. I believe she will benefit from training either under the Morinozuka name or the Haninozuka name, maybe even both. I know her schedule is busy but Takashi and Mitskuni both train three days a week after Host club. I believe if Haruhi attends these she will be better able to defend herself."

"I agree this is an issue, she is a pretty girl likely to have many unhappy girls around her due to her closeness with these boys in the host club." My father added into the conversation.

"Haruhi, do you agree to that?"

"I would but who is going to cook for you?"

"One of my guests, the bar, myself even? I'm an adult I will survive." Ranka rolled his eyes at his daughter.

"What about getting home?"

"We will pick you up from school, take you to the dojo, and take you home." I patted her knee.

"I agree, and you can have dinner with us or the Haninozuka's and take left overs home for your father." Mother was smiling brighter now.

"Okay, I will try it. But if I get too stressed studies come first."

"I will help you study, Mitskuni as well."

"Another thing sorted! This talk is going well."

"I agree Mei. I have a favour to ask of you though."

"A favour?"

"Yes. I work very late nights and sometimes I don't come back for a couple of days, I ask that Haruhi stay with you so she doesn't have to be by herself."

"Of course Ranka, there's a spare room next to Takashi's."

"Also."

"Yes?"

"Actually Haruhi, you and Takashi can go for now. I think it's best Takashi show you that room whilst I continue this conversation."

"Okay dad..." Haruhi and I stood, I took her hand into my own and started guiding her around the house giving her the grand tour.

**Although, I wonder what Ranka couldn't say in front of us, and by the looks of it so is Haruhi.**

**Ranka POV**

The young couple in front of me resembles two couples I can think of off the top of my head, first Haruhi reminds me of her mother, the way she used to look over me to make sure I was kept happy, healthy and safe. Yet they resembled the parents of the young man in more ways then one. Takashi was a spitting image of his father, tall, strong and stoic and yet Haruhi was like his mother, but not in looks or height but the way the stoic men seem to come alive under their gaze. It was amazing to watch my daughter who's obessed with grades and looking after me to look that way at someone.

My baby girl was falling in love, and she got a marriage offer from that man's family. Of course her being the sensible girl I know her to be, she decided it wasn't the right time, to which I totally agree... And yet if she said yes in that moment I wouldn't hesitate to give her hand in marriage to the man next to her.

I sent them on their way to turn to the couple in front of me. "I'm sorry for that, I couldn't say what I needed to in front of my daughter."

"It's okay Ranka, please continue." Mei was a gorgeous woman, she cared about Haruhi it was very clear to see, which calmed my soul in many different ways.

"The reason I asked her to stay with you is, my Haruhi is deathly afraid of thunder storms. Of course she won't tell anyone she is, and I don't wish for Takashi to know until Haruhi tells him herself, but last storm I came home thinking she might need me. She was no where to be seem, I was frantic in needing to find her. I went to the place I always go to for guidance when I'm lost which is my wife's grave. I saw a tiny figure leaning against her stone she was shaking with fright, drenched and freezing. Haruhi in her fright ran to her mother who couldn't protector her. She had no shoes on and got very sick afterwards. I'm hoping you become something like a mother to her without replacing her mother, but I can't leave work every time a thunderstorm occurs, and I cannot go to work thinking she won't be there when I get home."

Mei shifted uncomfortably in her chair, Akira looked deep in thought. "Does she need comfort in these times?"

"Yes. Though she won't admit it."

"I will treat her like a daughter, and I believe Mei will as well. She shall stay here on those days where we believe a storm to occur, Takashi can stay with her at night for comfort until the storm passes." Akira nodded at the end, finalising his comment almost.

"Don't you worry about a boy and girl in bed together?"

"No. Our son knows his duty and morals better then most. If they decide to take that path they well be as good as wed in our families eyes." Mei had a nervous smile on her face, almost wanting to avoid the subject.

"Tell me, how did you to decide to marry?"

"It was arranged by our families." Mei was quick to reply.

"Did you not wish it for your sons as well?'

"I was worried Takashi would not find a wife, but I will not force him to marry. He seems to love your daughter and if that is the path he takes then I'm happy."

"What about our social standing? Won't it put strain on your family?"

"Our social class already thinks we're below them. We were once servants to the Haninozuka's." Akira added.

"Oh."

"We are their protectors, guardians, friends, family, business partners. We are everything to them, as they are everything to us. That is why I will not force my son to marry someone until Ootori, he sells his children off to the highest bidder." Mei had a slight frown on her face.

"Do not pass judgement."

"How can you not? That is the truth as to why we wanted to lock the engagement. Influential families are interested in your daughter and if Ootori wishes your daughter to wed his son Kyoya then I don't know what he will stop at to get his way."

"Haruhi would not wed someone so manipulative."

They both nodded, but looked at each other for a moment. "If Takashi and Haruhi love each other and it's meant to be then they will decide what path to take. No one else can decide that. "

"Lets hope they decide soon."

"I do hope I get to call you family soon." Mei and I stood, gave each other a quick hug good bye, Akira gave me a firm hand shake and I was shown to which car would take me home, Haruhi can stay here and see what one day she will live in.

**She has worked hard every day of her life, she deserves the world and no less.**

**Inside my dreams, you're all I see.  
** **Well all I see is you and me.**   
**Lady, maybe, or host? I find I really don't mind**


	22. Chapter 22

**General POV**

Welcome back ladies and gentlemen. This week has come and gone once again, and although it seems to of lasted forever we've been lucky enough to be graced with the weekend. We looked on as our lovely Haruhi Fujioka and Takashi Morinozuka fought the embarrassment as they ate alongside the Morinozuka and Haninozuka families through not only lunch but dinner time as well. Ranka Fujioka made a statement for himself and stood by his daughters decisions, maybe even realising to himself that his darling daughter is becoming a darling woman. With options before our young lovers will they decide to entwine themselves forever, or will Haruhi decide that a commoner's life is the path she wishes to travel?

**Haruhi POV**

This day has been so surreal, at first I was nervous because it was my first date with anybody and yet I was so happy to be spending the time with Takashi. I will admit I wasn't expecting the twins to come around so early in the morning and help me get ready, but eventually the end product was worth the wait. Takashi's family seem to of accepted me and dad with open hearts and hands... They are really good people. Although, can I see myself spending the rest of my life with Takashi as man and wife? "Haruhi?" I felt a warm finger under my chin applying the softest pressure to look up into the eyes with so many emotions.

"Takashi?" I looked at his handsome man's face, his skin darker then the others at the host club and yet it suited him perfectly, the strong jaw lines which lead to the sharp cheek bones, the lips which hardly move, but when they do move show change his whole expression. My favourite thing though, is the grey eyes which seemed to see anything and everything. They swirl with emotion seeing into the depths of my soul.

"I didn't ask them to discuss what they did tonight..." The faint blush which coloured his cheeks made the stoic man look years younger.

"I don't mind Takashi. It gave me something to think about." I placed my hand on his arm and couldn't help the smile at his nervousness.

"Haruhi, all my family have found that one person they plan to spend their rest of their lives with after one meeting. We trust our instincts, all I ask is that you do the same..."

"Come here." I stood still in the middle of the hallway, I saw the small change in expression as shock then curiousness registered. He walked towards me stopping only centimetres away.

"Hm?" I closed the gap between us, slowly tracing my hands up his arms. I felt his hands on my waist and he bent over slightly as he felt my hands at the back of his neck.

"I want to do something." I whispered then closed the last remaining gap between us, my lips seeking out his. His hands were applying slightly more pressure and suddenly I was lifted up and I felt the wall hit my back, Takashi never letting up his kisses. I wrapped my legs around his waist and felt the muscles moving beneath them.

"Haruhi." I took that time to change from his lips to his neck giving him a playful nip. The groan I head in return encouraged me to continue my efforts. "Haruhi... You need to stop." I pulled back to look into his eyes.

"Why?"

"Because, if you continue I won't be able to be a gentleman." The blush and the swollen lips made my heart leap into bounds, there was a side of me that hungered and craved his touch and yet there was a side saying to take it slow, be responsible... Yet for once I didn't want to take it slow, I wanted the man in front me to show me he cared.

"What if I don't want you to be a gentleman? What if I want the wild host?"

"I don't want to be that to you." I felt him starting to pull away and I found my feet touching the floor in moments.

"Takashi... I want you to be happy I simply meant... I don't know what I meant actually." I looked down at my feet and continued to walk down the hall way. I felt his hand grip my wrist and before I knew what was happening, we were through a door and I was sitting on a simple bed. I looked up at Takashi who was standing before me. "Takashi?"

He kneeled down in front of me, his grey eyes burning. "Haruhi, the reason I didn't want to go further is because I want to give myself to only one person for the rest of my life. And that person will be my wife." I felt my eyes going wide, he's a virgin like me?

"That's very..."

"Traditional is a good word." There was no longer any blush flushing his cheeks, he wasn't even slightly embarrassed.

"It is."

"So if you want to continue Haruhi, I will consider us to be one. Even if you tell me to leave I won't. You will be mine as I will be yours."

"Takashi..." I moved a hand towards his face, and he allowed himself to relax into my hand. "Takashi, I really like you. And I want to think about this before anything happens. Please forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive." He leaned forwards and our lips met once again, there was no urgency to this kiss. It was simple and yet I could feel the fire beginning to grow in the pit of my stomach. His hands wrapped around my waist, picked me up and then laid on the bed with me straddling his lap. "Haruhi... Just because I won't doesn't mean I don't want to." I leaned down and caught his lips with my own again. His words so humbling and comforting.

I moaned softly as our kiss started to slowly get deeper once again, I hand my hands resting on his shoulders bracing all my weight, I felt something stirring between my legs and I squirmed against it slightly. What was that? I kept squirming trying to figure it out. I heard the guttural groan from Takashi, did I hurt him? Can he feel this thing between us too? "Haruhi, stop moving." His hands were on my hips, keeping me still.

"Did I hurt you? I could feel this thing..." Oh god... Oh god is that... Oh no...

"Haruhi..." His eyes were shut in concentration

"Is that..."

"Yes Haruhi." Before I knew what happened our roles were reversed and I was pinned beneath him. His eyes were swirling with emotions, love, frustration, embarrassment, joy... So many things swirling in his eyes, I tried to lift myself up to kiss him again, but was met with resistance. A single hand lay on my shoulder keeping me down.

"Takashi..."

"Haruhi, no."

"But, I want to kiss you." I pouted slightly.

"We just went through this."

"I know. Kissing can't possibly hurt." I heard the groan and didn't care.

"It can and will."

"Taka... Please?" He gave me a simple kiss. And the smirk growing seemed to sing out 'There you go. Got what you wanted.' "That was much too quick."

"You didn't ask for an amount."

"I want lots."

I felt him move from on top to the side of me, wrapping his arms around me in a spooning position. I felt his lips on my neck and I felt the tingles spreading down my back, seeming to collect at the base of my spine. Legs began to tingle. "Takashi..." I could barely move with the tight grip he had around my waist.

"Haruhi?" He whispered in my ear, before returning to my neck, little nips sending jolts instead of shivers down my spine.

"That feels so good." I started to squirm against him again, not on purpose but simply due to the bundles of nerves beginning to spasm.

He stopped what he was doing and I turned to look into his eyes, one question screamed at me. It was the question of permission, or acceptance of his families offer. I gave him a kiss softly to which he returned. "Haruhi. I know you want your time, but I want to know if I asked you, would you accept my offer of marriage?"

"Am I able to go into your meditation room to pray to my mother before giving an answer?" We both got off the bed and his ran his fingers through my hair fixing it up where it had became a mess, took my hand in his own and started leading me towards the meditation room. He opened the door and ushered me in. It was tranquil, the small fountain bubbled quietly adding to the serenity of the room. I sat in the middle of the room and began to breathe in and out deeply. I started to think deeply as well, slowly starting to sink down into my own subconscious.

 _Mother, are you there? I hope you're watching me from a far as you normally are.  
I have something I need your help with mother. Are you listening?  
Takashi Morinozuka is a man I find myself unable to stop thinking about.  
I don't know what I'm supposed to do mother, he's such a good man, but am I ready to be engaged?  
_ _It's a great family, a big family too. I never dreamed it'd be possible to be accepted into such a family._  
Then there's the issue of wanting to be the ultimate close to Takashi... Mother I need you...

I heard another person move into the room, and my eyes opened instantly. Could it be she answered my prayer? When they opened I saw Mei walking into the room with a worried expression on her face. "Haruhi." She moved in front of me and sat down.

"Mei, I'm fine. Just praying for guidance." I gave her a smile, but I know it didn't reach my eyes.

"Praying for guidance is great Haruhi, however I find the conversation some-what one-sided."

"As do I Mei. I'm conflicted, and all I want is to speak with my mother."

"Why are you conflicted? I don't wish to even try to replace your mother, but maybe I can give a helping woman's touch?" I smiled warmly, she reminded me so much of my father and mother mixed together, so energetic and enthusiastic yet serious when needing to be.

"Mei, you gave me a humbling offer to join your family, which for someone of my standing is more then I ever hoped or dreamed for." She nodded, her eyes never leaving my own. "I want to be part of your families for such selfish reasons, I want to be around Takashi because of the way he makes me feel. The heart beating so fast it pounds against my chest, the look in his eyes when I catch him staring at me. How he is so gentle with me, but never tries to tell me what to do, or force me to do something I don't want to do."

"He's a good man. I raised him well."

"Yes Mei, you did. He his an excellent man. I want to be with him for a long time, but I don't want to be one of those girls who marries the first man she likes..."

Mei started to chuckle some what, and stopped when she saw the frown gathering on my face. "Excuse me Haruhi, I don't mean to laugh. Akira and I didn't even date before our engagement. Many girls you go to school with are already engaged."

"Really?"

"Yes. It's common practice for our society. Although the Haninozuka and Morinozuka families only participate if our children wish it to be so."

"Oh..."

"Haruhi, do you like my son?"

"Very much so."

"I could tell I was in love when my heart would beat every time I saw them, even if it was only five minutes from when I last saw them. Akira makes me feel special every single day, even though he may not speak too often, it's his eyes that say everything. Haruhi, our family is loyal to the very end, please remember that." We both stood and she kissed the top of my head and gave me a hug. "Besides, Takashi is in love, the Morinozuka men fall in love only once. Some might say it's love at first sight. But you're too logical for that."

I hugged her tightly, surely my mother sent her in her stead? Surely it was okay to trust my heart instead of my head for once. "Maybe. But your son makes me feel the same..."

"Trust your instincts." We broke apart and Mei left the room.

**Is it okay to fall in love with Takashi?  
What am I saying... It's already begun.**

* * *

**Kotoko's POV.**

_Haruhi, my dear darling daughter._  
I'm sorry I left you alone for so long.  
I'm sorry I cannot show you the way  
or give you advice.  
I sent an angel in my stead Haruhi.  
Trust the woman before you,  
She will do you no wrong. Haruhi...  
You're the best of me and your father.  
Fall in love, get married, have babies.

**Don't be scared Haruhi...**   
**I love you so much Haruhi.**

* * *

**Takashi POV**

Hearing my parents offer Haruhi a position in our family made my heart soar, although hearing her question our relationship made it crash back down to Earth. I leaned against the wall next to the door to our meditation room. Haruhi needs to speak to her mother, which is understandable. How can I expect a person who has never relied on anyone in their life, to suddenly lean on me for support? I didn't say a word as my mother entered the room, I got a small smile as she left but no words were spoken.

"Takashi.." I looked down at Haruhi, she looked more at peace then before. "Can we go back to your room now?" I took her hand in my own, nodded and began to lead her back to my simple room. I sat her down on the bed again and sat on the floor at her feet. "Takashi... I had a long discussion with Mei. "I nodded and didn't break the contact with her eyes, I saw the faint blush on her cheeks. "I want to discuss your families offer."

"Haruhi..."

"Takashi, if I accept... Can we not announce it until I graduate high school?"

"Yes."

"I still want to apply for scholarships to Ouran University and Tokyo university as well."

"Of course." I felt the smile beginning to pull at the corner of my lips as I watched her speak, I forced my expressions to remain in place.

"Takashi. Do you love me?"

"Yes." I saw the smile she was trying to hold back, the ever serious Haruhi.

"Takashi... Can I kiss you now?"

"No." I saw her eyes go wide, a little rejection on her face, which almost crushed my heart. "Because I want to ask you a question." I pulled on Haruhi's hand, making her stand I kneeled before her and held her hand in mine. "Haruhi Fujioka. You entered my life by shattering a vase, you entered my world and in turn managed to become someone who I think about every single day. You make my heart beat a thousand miles an hour, my thoughts revolve around you. You've defended my family, befriended Mitskuni. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife, my partner and my best friend in everything?" I saw the tears in her eyes, she had her bottom lip tucked between her teeth.

"Yes... Yes Takashi." I stood and wrapped her in my arms, I kissed her lips once softly before I felt my soul pouring into the kiss. Her fingers went straight into my hair, I picked her up and her legs were wrapped around my waist in seconds. I walked over to my bed and placed Haruhi on it, and crawled up her body, returning back to her lips. Haruhi was mewling beneath me as my fingers traced down her waist, slightly pulling up her dress as I went.

"Haruhi." I moved from her lips to her neck.

"Taka... Don't stop." I gave her a few nips on her neck before pulling away to look again in her eyes.

"As much as I want to continue we can't." I saw the pout beginning to form on those gorgeous lips.

"Why Takashi?"

"Haruhi..." Sometimes I wanted to groan at how naïve she was.

"What?"

"I don't have protection." I saw the blush forming on her cheeks. "And you don't have a ring."

"Oh... Do I have to have one?"

"I want a ring on your finger before anything happens." I rolled onto my side and pulled her into me, wrapping my arms once again around her waist, locking her into the safety of my arms.

"Rich bastards..." She grumbled, I couldn't help but let out a chuckle at the statement. She turned to face me and nuzzled into my chest.

I kissed the top of her head. "Good night Haruhi. I love you."

"Good night Taka, I love you too." The words I've been waiting to hear, finally...

**Is this what I have to look forward to for the rest of my life? If so, I will die a happy man.**

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers. I know this chapter was a little more smut then the previous chapters... In fact it was a LOT more smut.  
> But I think I did it justice for now. (If you don't like how quickly they advanced, please remember this is chapter 22 and I've kept fairly PG. Mumma needs some loving in the story!)
> 
>  
> 
> Also can I get some loving for Haruhi accepting? Will our devious hosts find out by themselves or will they be forced to wait until they are told?  
> So many things can happen from this point on, and I hope you stick around for more!
> 
> I will be getting more... Intimate in the next couple of chapters, nothing too bad it's just a warning.
> 
> Love you guys!


	23. Chapter 23

**General POV**

Hello princess's, our summary for last chapter is to be kept short. Our darling Haruhi Fujioka is finally beginning to realise how she feels about our infamous Takashi Morinozuka. Some would say the way the two of our favourite hosts were intertwining would be out of character, however there's nothing more sweet then watching love at first sight bloom and mature, similar to that of a rose. Now that Haruhi has decided what path she is going to walk down on, what obstacles will our couple have to face to have their happily ever after?

**Haruhi POV**

I awoke with a warm solid heat spreading along my back. I groaned slightly and moved closer to the unknown head source. The dreams I was granted last night were more then pleasant. I dreamt of Takashi and I walking through the mountains, there was fog surrounding us, and yet when he stopped, faced me and our eyes locked I watched as the sun peaked through the clouds, the fog moved as it started winding around us, slowly bringing us closer together. He leaned down ever so slightly, and when our lips finally made contact the wind whipped around us. It was at that point I was suddenly awoken by my warmth moving. "Five more minutes..." I mumble and move in the direction the heat was escaping from.

I felt my warmth rumble, the fog from my brain slowly beginning to fade. Although the rumble subsided eventually, it was replaced by a tickling on my arm. I swatted at the foreign movements and grumbled again. "Haruhi."

"Five more minutes." I rolled over and went to move the blankets over my head. I felt resistance as the blankets didn't make it the whole way over my head. "Noo.." I whispered.

"Haruhi. Time to get up." The deep voice rumbled against my back again.

"No." I shook my head.

I felt fingers wrapping around my upper arm pulling me from the sanctuary of the blankets, suddenly I felt a weight between my legs. My eyes shot open and locked onto the grey eyes of Takashi, who seemed to be smiling for some reason. "Haruhi. Time to get up." I watched as he leaned down, slowly, cautiously closing the gap between us. Just before our lips were to make contact he was out of bed, and was ripping the blanket off me.

"Noooo!" I shrieked as the cold air hit my legs. He dumped the blanket on the floor then went to pick me up, I squirmed and fought against him, at first it was a way to stay in bed, and suddenly it was a game. I felt his hands around my leg and I kicked wildly, a giggle escaping my lips, a chuckle escaping his. He pulled me closer towards him, his hands going from my legs to my wrists pulling me out of bed and forcing me to stand before him.

"Don't you want to be a good girl?"

'No." I pouted.

"If you have a shower you get fancy tuna." My eyes lit up, I forced myself to not smile.

"I don't want fancy tuna." I crossed my arms against my chest and pouted.

"Fine, a kiss?" He couldn't hide the entertainment he was getting out of the mock argument we were having.

"What if I said no?"

"Fine, no kiss for you." He started to walk away, I took this as a perfect chance to grab the bed sheets and crawl back into bed. I heard him click his tongue. "Oh Haruhi, you should know better."

***Couple of hours later***

It was an eventful morning, Takashi and I laid around on the couches watching bad morning TV while enjoying each other's silence. Takashi got a text on his phone and he pulled it out of his jean pockets and opened his phone with a flick of his wrists. I had my head on his lap and I watched as the subtle changes occurred on his face, it went from indifferent to slightly annoyed to resigned, then back to indifferent. "Haruhi, we have to go."

I got up from his lap, and we exited out of the house and his car was waiting for us. Takashi opened the car door and ushered for me to get in, once we were both inside the car started towards an unknown direction. "Mitskuni." I nodded, one word is all it took to understand we were headed towards the Haninozuka mansion. I looked put my hand on Takashi's thigh and gave him a pat.

"Need I ask what's going on?" I watched his face for any hint he's holding something back from me.

"Suoh." I groaned and put my head into my hands. Surely he can't annoy me on a weekend? It must be classified as some sort of harassment.

"Oh." The car came to a halt and once the door was open a not so sunny blonde entered the car.

"Mitskuni."

"Honey-senpai?" The smaller man had a dark aura beginning to radiate out from around him.

"My name is Mitskuni, Haruhi. I'm fine, just a little irritated."

"Sorry Mitskuni." I opened my arms for the small man. He sighed then came closer and wrapped his arms around my waist and I gave him a reassuring hug. "I have cake in my bag... I thought you might need some."

I watched as he visually brightened up, his eyes darting for my bag. I reached into it and gave the young man a slice of cake I saved from the lunch yesterday. "Thank you Haruhi. You really know how to make a man happy."

"Thank you, what's family for anyway?" Mitskuni pulled the cake from the bag and shovelled it into his face. I saw Takashi shake his head slightly.

"Mitskuni..."

"Takashi, I'm sorry. Cake is just so yummy!" His hands went to his face, and he cooed slightly. The young man sometimes acted like a five year old where Takashi seemed to always have an aura of a much older man. All of a sudden his face went white and he stared at the two of us, his head whipping from each of our faces, to and fro. "You called me family... Why?"

"Because you're Takashi's cousin correct?" I raised an eyebrow at Mitskuni.

"I've always been his cousin Haruhi. How would that make US family?" I tilted my head to the side and smiled at him. "Really?!"

"Yes." Mitskuni jumped out of his seat, and started bouncing around exclaiming at how happy he was.

"Oh Haruhi! I just know we will be the bestest of friends, I know Takashi made the best choice ever. Oh Haruhi! We're going to be family!" We all laughed, well Mitskuni and I laughed Takashi watched with a smirk on his face and a slight chuckle every now and then escaped his lips. I looked at my fiancé and we both shared a look, in his eyes I saw the warmth and love he held for me. I reached towards his face and he leaned into my open palm. No words needed to be said between the two of us. He leaned down and I leaned up, we shared a simple kiss which expressed everything we felt in that moment.

"Mitskuni, no one must know." Takashi turned to his cousin and fixed him with a stare.

"Why? Everyone will be so happy for the two of you."

"No they won't." Takashi's stare didn't let up.

"Why wouldn't they be happy Takashi?" Both mine and Mitskuni's head tilted at the same time, although I felt as though Mitskuni was putting on an air of ignorance.

"Because Tamaki is falling in love with you, the twins are becoming more aware of their feelings towards you, and lets not forget about Kyoya. I'm unsure of his intentions." Mitskuni went from ignorance to disbelief.

"Tamaki may like Haruhi, but I don't think he would do anything negative towards your relationship."

"I agree with Mitskuni."

"Fine Haruhi, shall we announce it today?" I knew he was bluffing, and I desperately wanted to call him out on his bluff, but I really didn't want to announce it right away.

"No. Let's just announce we're dating first, after I graduate we can announce the engagement."

"I like Haruhi's plan!" Mitskuni announced, a smile gracing his face once again.

"Hm." Takashi nodded.

"Where are we going anyway?" I looked out the window and saw only trees, how long has it been since we left Mitskuni's house?

"We're going to an resort owned by Kyoya's family!"

"Wait... What?"

***couple of hours later***

I was pulled from the car the minute it stopped by four arms in total, two pulling on both my arms. I sighed in defeat as I realised it was the twins dragging me off. I would never forgive Takashi and Mitskuni for this betrayal. "Oh Haruhi, we missed you!"

"You saw me yesterday." I rolled my eyes at the twins, sure I looked okay yesterday but they couldn't of possibly missed me in such a short amount of time.

"Oh Haruhi, of course we did!"  
"You are our toy after all!" The shoved me into a dressing room and gave me some pink suit to wear.

"NO. You can forget it!" It was some frilly two piece.

"Haruhi, please!" I heard Hikaru whining.

"Don't ruin our fun. Besides Takashi would LOVE to see you in such a piece."

I sighed and just stripped out of my clothes and put the stupid two piece on. "My hair will need to go up then..." I complained to myself. The twins barged into the change room even though I complained, and began the process of fixing up my hair. By the time it was done the two piece was tightened slightly so the ruffles on the top accentuated the non-existent bust line I seemed to have, my hair was in a high ponytail that was straight as an arrow with a fringe and a slight curl at the end of it, although I said it was silly to put make up on at a water park the twins were adamant and put on water-proof make up. When I looked at myself in the mirror even I was shocked it was me. The twins stood on either side of me, an arm around my shoulders belonging to Karou and an arm around my waist belonging to Hikaru. The twins were in simple board shorts but them being shirtless didn't escape my attention.

"Thank you boys. I look good." I blushed slightly and began to unwind myself from around them.

"Oh Haruhi, how did your date go?" Karou was smiling at me through the mirror.

"Did Takashi take you off the market?" Hikaru's tone was slightly more aggressive then what I could assume was intended.

"Takashi and I agreed to become an item, yes." I started walking out the door, with them close behind me. "He's a good man." I smiled at the two boys then went to go find my intended. I got swept up in a flurry of arms and swining. It didn't take long to realise who had in fact grabbed me by surprise. "PUT ME DOWN SENPAI!"

"Oh Haruhi! Our secret princess, our darling daughter, our brave soul! You tried to hide from me yesterday although I know it must of been torture for you to do so!" the idiot kept swining me around and around.

"Senpai, you are not my father, I didn't miss you because I was with the twins through the day and Takashi at night!"

"WHAT!" Tamaki was interrupted by my comment if only for a moment. "What do you mean you were with Mori-senpai at night? When did you start calling him by his first name! Mommy! Neighbours are defiling our daughter!" I felt two hands around my waist and I was pulled from Tamaki's grasp, and Takashi held my hand in his own, intertwining our fingers.

"Haruhi and I are dating." Everyone turned to stare at us, the twins and Tamaki with a shocked expression that the tall senior spoke, and Kyoya looked on as if something very interesting was being discussed. Takashi didn't wait for anyone answers and walked over to a lounging chair, motioned for me to turn around and once I did so applied some sun lotion to me, gave me a drink and told me sit back and relax. I smiled up at the man who so calmly rescued me, who so calmly looked after those he loved and expected nothing in return.

"Thank you Takashi." I motioned for him to come closer and he did, I placed a hand at the back of his neck and gave him a simple quick kiss to show my appreciation, and annoy Tamaki just a little. Of course Takashi smiled and blushed slightly at the sign of affection, which caused him to turn to Mitskuni as if Mitskuni would hide the embarrassment. I watched as Takashi led Mitskuni away to get ready for the day. I sat back with my drink and a good book and waited for them to return.

"HARU-CHAN!" Mitskuni came running back shortly after leaving. "Don't I look cute Haru-chan!" Mitskuni twirled in one spot, he was shirtless like the twins although he had on a pink bunny spotted floaty around his waist.

"Do you really need a floaty Mitskuni?" I raised an eye brow as I surveyed his outfit of choice.

"No, but it sure looks cute!" He started running towards the water, I watched as Takashi made his way towards me, his movements so fluid, every movement so precise yet so routine as well. I couldn't help but let my eyes wander down his toned body, watching the muscles in his torso flex as he moved. As he stopped before me he bent down and gave me a kiss on my forehead then ran off to go with Mitskuni. It was silent permission, and one I could never refuse the man who gave his life for his family. He jumped in the water and started swimming against the current with Mitskuni on his back. "LOOK HARU-CHAN. THE CURRENT IS GONE!" I chuckled slightly, it was obvious to see he put on his act more around the host club then he did in normal everyday life.

I gave him a little wave which he returned enthusiastically, he reminded me of a hummingbird the way he hand moved so quickly. "You seem happy." Kyoya came to sit beside me, his closed laptop in hand.

"I am. I feel almost as if I've entered a secret club." I smirked at the idea of a secret club, surely that's the host club?

"I know how you feel. Although you've pierced the twin's world as well at the Haninozuka and Morinozuka family. I wonder Haruhi, what makes you so desirable?" He muttered the last question almost as if he was asking himself.

"Kyoya-senpai, I don't know what makes me special or different. Everything seemed to just work out this way." I placed a hand on his arm and gave it a light squeeze, he stiffened slightly and went to lie back in his chair, laptop out and started to work on whatever the contents of the laptop held.

I turned my attention the twins now, they were running around with water guns and trying to some how convince Tamaki to play along as well, I couldn't hear their conversations I only knew that Tamaki seemed to resist their devilish charms only to suddenly have his own water gun and started chasing them down as well. I shook my head and sighed. I got up from my chair, and Takashi came out from the pool. "Takashi?" He looked towards the pool where Mitskuni was swimming by himself against the current, never moving forward and never moving back. He must have strong legs... "Are you thirsty?" I held out my drink towards him, which he took and have a sip out of.

***Beep, beep, beep***

An alarm sounded off in the distance, the twins and Tamaki had stopped running around only to watch something in the background, Kyoya put his laptop down and stood up from his chair. The biggest change of all the hosts was Takashi, the normally graceful man dropped the glass in his hand, it fell to the ground, he turned towards the pool. "Mitskuni!" He yelled. Before Takashi could make it towards the pool a tidal wave came and rushed Mitskuni away, Takashi ran towards the water, I went to grasp his arm anything to hold him back. No words reached Takashi's ears by this point.

"Stop Takashi!" I ran after him, although I'm not athlete and couldn't keep up with his pace, Takashi jumped in the air and tried to dive as the currents were still in full force. He hit the water awkwardly at best and managed to get dragged under water. It was this point the tidal wave stopped and Takashi resurfaced, and got out of the pool. I came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Takashi... Are you okay?" He didn't even turn to look at me, there was no grunt in acknowledgement, he just stared down the river that Mitskuni disappeared in.

"Everyone knows not to dive in a Tidal wave."  
"Sheesh, what an idiot." The twins were complaining in the background.

"Don't worry Takashi, we'll find him." I patted his arm and he stood, I've never seen Takashi so down before, he looked lost without his cousin. As we started walking towards Kyoya hopefully for answers I watched as Takashi fell to the ground. We all stared at him mouths agape. I held Takashi up from the floor and gave his had a squeeze. The haunting look in his eyes nearly broke my heart. Everyone started talking amongst themselves, I was more focused on Takashi to notice too much about the group anymore. It faintly registered in my brain that Tamaki was squealing something about crocodiles and piranhas. I paid him no attention and Takashi's eyes closed but for a moment. He started moving towards the forest, following a sign no one else could see. "This way guys..." We all started walking towards the forest behind where we were relaxing not a few minutes before.

**Mitskuni... Where could you possibly be?**


	24. Chapter 24

**General POV**

Welcome back, our daring hosts are currently gathered in an Ootori Group managed resort fighting for survival against nature. Currently we're observing them in their natural habitat, Mitskuni Haninozuka is currently missing and we are left to watch the rest of the pride work out how to find out loli-shota host. Haruhi Fujioka is seeing a new side of her mate of choice Takashi Morinozuka, as he is becoming more and more undone the longer Mitskuni is missing, will she be able to pierce the veil between insanity and sanity for Takashi? Stay tuned to find out.

**Haruhi POV**

All the hosts are currently walking into the forest in the resort we're currently visiting, of course the resort is managed by the Ootori group A.K.A Kyoya's family, however he failed to mention he live crocodiles within the resort or the tidal wave capable to pushing people down stream... I sighed and looked up at Takashi, he reminded me of a small child who had lost their favourite toy. All I wanted to do was to help him in any way possible, would he react this way if it was me who went missing? "Kyoya-senpai, how big is this place?"

He pushed his glasses up his face and looked past me towards who knows what. "It's pretty big, lots of rides and amusements. I've got a lot of good data to take back to the PR team."

"Wait... We were Guinea pigs for you?" Tamaki looked truly hurt.

"Well, I couldn't very well have paying guests in this kind of predicament. Could I now?" He kept leading the group along the path. "Besides, you got to see what a real rain forest would look like Tamaki. In about a minute you will experience the rain." Tamaki started to complain to Kyoya about how unfair he was being and how he shouldn't treat his friends as if their test subjects, of course Kyoya-senpai just shrugged. However as if on queue for Kyoya, the rain began to bucket down. We all ran towards the hut in the background. Once we were all in the hut Takashi and I leaned against a post looking out into the rain.

"You really miss him don't you?" I felt his arm wrap around me pulling me in front of him, and he braced his hands on either side of me on the post.

"I do." His chin was resting on the top on my head.

"I'm sure he's fine Takashi. He's strong." I patted his arm in front of me.

"Hm." I got a non-committal grunt in return, I wanted to roll my eyes at Takashi, to grunt or complain but somehow I just knew I couldn't. I didn't know how I would react if I lost the one thing that made me calm, that I vowed to protect and keep safe.. He stopped leaning on the post and ended up wrapping his arms around me completely, I turned my head to look up at him and saw the worry on his face.

"Let's keep going. He must of gone this way..." I motioned with a finger, he just shook his head and started moving in the tall grass almost by instinct, to which I guess if you're the protector and guardian of someone for their whole life at some point you would naturally be in tune with them. I wonder if it's like how the twins know what one another are going to do without speaking... Although I have a feeling they can speak telepathically. I started to run after him, but he moved so quickly, it was scary to think I would be left behind with the morons currently arguing between each other. I squealed as I felt something move on my foot, I jumped out of the way quickly. Takashi came back, picked me up and had me sitting in the crook of his elbow. I smiled up at him, a silent thank you for coming back.

Takashi kept running through the forest, I looked to one side and he looked at both as he was running, I'm sure he trusted me to a point but he was always going to double check. Mitskuni really meant a great deal to him, it was clear to see now that his act in the club wasn't so much an act as it was a lifestyle. I rested my head against his chest as he was running, he barely worked up a sweat, his heart rate rarely increasing. I always knew he was a great athlete, but the stamina on him was unbelievable.

As we came to a clearing, we were surrounded by a bunch of strange men. I looked at Takashi to the men around us. "Put the girl down and step away!" One of them shouted. I felt the rumble in Takashi's chest, his expression hardly changed but I could see the minute differences, his eyebrows slightly furrowed, the slight down turn of his lips. He looked furious if you knew him well enough. He didn't answer the men before him, his grey eyes looked straight into mine, the normally calm emotions that ran through them were burning with fury, even if his heart rate didn't increase and his breathing didn't spike like mine did. I silently pleaded with him to just put me down, so we could explain to these men what we were doing in the resort. Surely it was a big misunderstanding?

"I said put the girl down now!" The same voice yelled. All of a sudden I realised what the men held in their hands, each of them had a gun facing us. I felt the colour drain from my face, how did I not realise such a vital thing? The man who yelled made some sort of hand gesture, a man moved forward on one side, while I felt another hand clamp around my arm and try to yank. Takashi broke the hold he had and pushed the hand away, all of a sudden there was a flurry of movement, resisting was yelled several times by many different people, Takashi seemed to move impossibly quick with me in his arms, I put my hands over my eyes trying desperately to block out the noises and grunts of pain. Takashi wasn't hurt was he?

I felt Takashi's hand tug at my own and I didn't realise until I felt the calm of his hand that I was shaking, I looked around me and noticed all the men who were trying to grab me were lying flat on the ground. "You don't try to hurt my friends! That's a no, no!" Mitskuni was standing there one hand on a hip and was shaking his finger to and fro. I looked at him to the men surrounding us. Just what happened here? Mitskuni came closer to us, Takashi put me on my feet even though I felt they were shaky at best. "Haruhi are you okay?" I felt his hand on my face, his brown eyes staring at me with a look so unfamiliar to his happy face, worry was all I could see.

I nodded my head and we both looked to Takashi. "You protected Haruhi, Takashi. You didn't miss me too much though did you!" he beamed and jumped into Takashi's arms, I could see all the worry and uncertainty that Takashi was feeling earlier dissipate before my eyes. He breathed a sigh of relief and then looked directly at me, silently motioning me forward. I walked towards the two men I was going to make family and hugged them both. "Haruhi, did you look after Takashi for me?"

"I tried, the oaf couldn't stand without you Mitskuni."

"Oh no! Did Takashi fall over?!" Mitskuni was shocked at this revelation.

"Yes he did. So you better not leave again!" I wagged my finger in front of his face in a mock scolding. No one should ever break this duo up, Mitskuni needed Takashi just as much as Takashi needed Mitskuni, and I'm okay with the idea that he'll always need him just a little more then he'll ever need me. He'll make a great father some day, Mitskuni has given him all the training he'll ever need. It wasn't long before the rest of the group came into the clearing, they all paled as they took in the men on the floor, some twitching.

"What happened!?" Tamaki was staring with the widest eyes the whole of Japan has ever seen.

"They tried to hurt my family." Mitskuni's dark aura was seeping out.

"Well, I'm surprised you let them off that easy." Kyoya managed to comment.

"Easy?" I whispered, staring at the men. Surely knocked unconscious wasn't letting them off easy.

"Honey-senpai is the martial arts champion of Japan."  
"It's rumoured he has been asked not to preform martial arts to his full potential, due to the rest of the world believing Japan as a secret weapon." The twins were holding themselves for support. I looked back at the small man, surely he can't also be a martial arts champion. I think back to when we were watching movies in Takashi's living room, Mitskuni did move incredibly quickly... I suppose it's entirely possible in some aspects. Takashi's Japan's Kendo's champion.

Mitskuni climbed off Takashi's shoulders and allowed me to have a hug with my fiancé, the minute Takashi's arms were around me I felt my heart slow and my breathing deepen. I needed this hug more then I realised. I poked his sides and I felt his whole body shift slightly... Was Takashi ticklish? I poked the same spot again to gage a reaction, once again he moved slightly, the rumble in his chest caused me to stifle a giggle. He was in fact ticklish. It was going to be fun imagining the kind of games we could play...

**Takashi POV**

Today was long and tiring, all I really wanted to do was take Haruhi home, crawl into bed with her, and make her forget all about today. Although once we found Kyoya again, we all agreed that it was time to cut our trip short and all head home our separate ways. Separate ways meant we had a ten minute argument about who would be taking Haruhi home, regardless of her stating she wanted to go with Mitskuni and I. Eventually I grew tired of the conversation and motioned for Mitskuni to end the predicament. "Come on Haru-chan." Mitskuni ran up and grabbed her hand and started dragging her off to the car. The twins went to make a grab for her but decided not to follow through with the plan when they caught on to my stare. Tamaki however, grabbed her hand and yanked her back.

I watched Kyoya visibly flinch as he watched the events unfold, the twins looked nervous. Haruhi was between a rock and a hard place. Mitskuni stopped and turned around slowly to face Tamaki, I kept my face neutral but I didn't want everyone else to know how much I would enjoy watching these events unfold. Selfishly I didn't stop Mitskuni. "Haruhi, don't you want to come with Daddy?" Tamaki had these big puppy dog eyes on display for Haruhi.

"She wants to be with family." Mitskuni was staring right into the blonde's eyes.

"I am family Honey-senpai. I am her daddy."

"I meant real family Tama-chan. You're her imaginary father." He rolled his eyes, his aura was slowly growing dark but not so that he was truly upset with the teen. Haruhi looked at me for solace, I pleaded with her to stay strong, Mitskuni needed to get this off his chest, he would do it for the both of us.

"It's better then going with the neighbours." Tamaki grimaced.

"She's going with her BOYFRIEND." Mitskuni pulled Haruhi out of Tamaki's grasp and moved her behind him, she then went to move beside me. She looked a little worried about Mitskuni, I patted her shoulder giving it a slight squeeze.

"So! I'm her FATHER." Tamaki was getting hysterical.

"You are NOT my father senpai!" Haruhi added, her support for Mitskuni didn't go unnoticed by anyone else.

"Tamaki, leave Haruhi alone. Understand? She is not your daughter, your play thing, or anything other then a friend." Tamaki flinched slightly, but shook his head at the idea.

"Haruhi didn't say it, she wants me around! She came here for me today!"

"Haruhi came, because we asked her to. Nothing more, nothing less." Tamaki looked at Haruhi and tried to take a step closer, Mitskuni was getting angrier, everyone but Haruhi and I was starting to back away from the small man. Kyoya tried to intervene several times, the twins had given up hope and started to hide behind Kyoya.

"Mitskuni, I'm afraid you're very mistaken. Haruhi come now, I'll take you home." I heard the guttural growl from Mitskuni, I heard Haruhi's gasp of surprise as she heard it too, I watched as the blood paled from the boys face. Mitskuni could be truly terrifying when he wanted to be.

"I am not _mistaken_ Haruhi is with her fiancé Tamaki. You will respect that."

"Mitskuni!" Haruhi and I yelled at the same time. Haruhi was now the one looking furious. Mitskuni stopped his rant and paled as he realised what he said, he turned to Haruhi to apologise until he too noticed the aura surrounding Haruhi. I flinched away from her slightly as the waves coming of her were truly negative. "Haruhi, breathe." I leaned over to look into her eyes, fire burned in her eyes. "Haruhi." I lowered my voice. She was going to say something she truly regretted if I didn't get her out of here. I picked her up and put her head in the crook on my neck and walked towards the car, she of course hated this treatment but my cousin wouldn't of been able to handle the anger.

"Haruhi, I need you to calm."

"No! He ruined it. We haven't been engaged more then a day Takashi and he had to open his mouth."

"He was angry. He said something in haste he'll regret for a long time. Do you also wish to say something you'll regret?" The driver opened the door and we were sitting in the limo together, I sat her in my lap, straddling me to an effect.

'No, of course not. I'm just... I'm just angry. Aren't you?"

"No."

"No?" The look on her face was disbelieving. "Surely you're angry."

"No. I love you, why would I care they know you're engaged to me?" I raised an eye brow.

"I'm not angry at that Takashi. I wanted to tell them of my own accord." So she wasn't angry at them knowing just that the time, place and how was taken away from her.

"I love you Haruhi Fujioka. You surprise me at every turn." I gave her a simple kiss on the lips to which she returned with enthusiasm.

"I love you too..." She rested her head on my shoulder.

"Now sleep little one. It's been a big day." I wrapped my arms around her to keep her warm. Eventually her breathing slowed and she fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Mitskuni POV**

As I stood there arguing with the dim-witted blonde I felt the blood in my body pumping, my heart rate increasing as well as the anger beginning to boil under my skin. I wanted nothing more then to beat this boy to a pulp and dance around his body. I couldn't help yelling at him, I wasn't thinking straight. Takashi normally stopped me before I got to this point, he knew as well as I, I had a hard to controlling my anger. Him treating me like a five year old child was the tipping point. "I am not _mistaken_ Haruhi is with her fiancé Tamaki. You will respect that." The minute the words were out of my mouth I immediately regretted it. I heard my name being yelled out, Haruhi sounded furious, Takashi sounded like Takashi although I could feel the irritation rolling off in waves around him as well. I turned to look at the couple who's secret I didn't respect. Takashi was bending over to try and calm Haruhi, however the more she looked at me the angrier and darker her aura seemed to be. Takashi eventually carried her off the same way he did me.

I internally grimaced as I watched, she hated the attention she was receiving. I looked at Tamaki and schooled my expression to the point of where an Ootori and a Morinozuka would be proud. "Fiancé?" is all Tamaki could utter. The blonde was staring at the spot where Haruhi was standing. "She's getting married to him?"

"Yes Tamaki. She's getting married to him."

"But... She doesn't even KNOW him!" Tamaki went from surprised, to shocked to angry in moments.

"Tamaki, our families have all participated in arranged marriages before. How are you surprised by this outcome?" Kyoya stood beside his best friend and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"But... She isn't like us. Surely she gets to marry for love, and everything commoners get we don't?" Tamaki had tears in his eyes as he looked up at Kyoya.

"She does love him, just as he loves her. The Morinozuka's are notorious for their true loves and never marrying another. They are the most loyal family in Japan, do you really believe she is better suited to another?"

"Yes! I do!" I heard Kyoya scoff, even the twins scoffed.

"Tono. You're a great guy, and you'll be someone's happily ever after, but you and Haruhi are two completely different beings." Karou patted his other shoulder.

"Yeah boss, Haruhi is way too independent and not at all interested in the romantic girly things you want her to be interested in." Hikaru appeared beside his brother.

"Takashi is the best man for Haruhi, he will protector silently both when she needs it and when she wants it, he won't push her or suffocate her unlike others. She will bring him out of his shell. They both like silence as well as chatter. None of you are more suited to her then Takashi. The only other I find would suit her would be Kyoya, but he is too calculating to be with Haruhi. She's too trusting and one slight would be all it took."

"I agree with Honey-senpai. It seems they were made for each other. She needs quiet and solitude after caring for her erratic father for years. But she also needs someone to care for her, love her, be a knight for her. Tamaki you aren't that man, as much as you might want to be." Tamaki stood and walked to his car without saying good bye to anyone. The young man had a lot to think about and I didn't want to be there when he realised that he and Haruhi were not meant to be.

We all went our separate ways, I made my way to the car, and opened the door quietly hoping to somehow make a secret entrance to the vehicle. I was greeted to a stare from my cousin who had a sleeping girl in his arms. I breathed a sigh of relief. "How mad is she?"

"She was very upset."

"At me?" I winced slightly, I didn't want Haruhi to be upset with me.

"At the situation. She was upset she didn't get the choice to decide when, where and how. Not at them knowing the news."

"Oh. That's good I suppose."

"It is. I get to have her wear a ring now." Takashi's lip twitched ever so slightly. He had something he was hiding.

"I knew you had an ulterior motive..." I glared at my cousin.

"Hm." He nodded, careful not to wake the sleeping girl.

"Tamaki is only just realising his feelings." I looked out the window in the direction of the other cars.

"Hopefully he is a gentleman and doesn't pursue. It's Ootori I'm concerned with."

"His father has been known to make plays at engaged women. He wants only the best."

"Haruhi is the best..." I watched as he absently ran his fingers through her hair.

"She is the best. Too bad she doesn't have a sister who likes sweets." I winked at Takashi, who smiled back and nodded to signal his agreement. Haruhi was indeed a catch, but it's true what they say. The Morinozuka men fall in love once, and that girl is to be their wife. It doesn't matter what standing they come from. Love is love.

**The gods have decided that these two are made for one another, and I couldn't agree more.**


	25. Chapter 25

**General POV**

There isn't much to say in about the chapters just past and yet... There's no much to say at the same time. Our two star crossed lovers's have come out to their friends, admitting their true relationship with one another. Although some would argue it was slightly against their will...  
Oh but how they will overcome the odds to where their love will forever blossom... Oh... Love at it's finest.

**Takashi POV**

The events at the pool were somewhat chaotic, it didn't take long for Haruhi to fall asleep in my arms. Even though she was furious with Mitskuni at this point, I found myself running my fingers through her hair listening to the rhythm of her breathing as I felt her breath against my neck.

Our driver was pulling up to the Haninozuka estate and Mitskuni was trying not to fidget in his seat, he was patiently waiting for Haruhi to wake up so he could apologise for his earlier actions, however I refused to wake the small brunette in my arms, I wouldn't wake her even if my cousin demanded it of me. "Mitskuni." I spoke softly and yet just loud enough to wake him from his trance.

"Takashi. Please let her know how sorry I am." He sighed so softly I nearly missed it all together. I simply nodded to my cousin and he left the car with no further words. The driver got back in the car and we set off for my home.

It didn't take long for the care to once again come to a standstill, Haruhi was still soundly sleeping against me, once the door was open I held her close and exited the car without moving her very much. As I walked up our drive way the maids and butlers tried to take her out my hands, a simple look was enough to cause them to pause. Living in the same house for so long I could walk these hallways in pitch black and still not run into any doors, walls or furniture and yet the maids followed after me just to make sure.

As I paused outside my bedroom the maid quickly opened the door for me, and I didn't miss the small gasp that left her lips as I shut the door with my foot behind me. I laid Haruhi in my bed, her soft hair cascading around her face. I watched her breathe in and out, her lower lip moving ever so slightly with each rise and fall of her chest. I pulled the blankets so they settled over her in a comfortable manner and traced a single finger down the side of her cheek.

"Taka..." She almost breathed out before shifting from her back onto her side, curling up into a ball.

"I'm here Haru... My Haru." I leaned down and gave a soft kiss to her forehead before getting up from the bed and walking over to the chair in my room, settling in with a good book and started to read the night away.

**Haruhi POV**

I woke up from my nap feeling warm all over, right down into the very tips of my toes. I felt something plush cushioning my face and I snuggled deeper into whatever it was. After taking a few deep breathes I opened my eyes only to be facing a wall, a simple wall... Where have I seen that wall before? I shot up from my resting place. "Takashi?" I looked around the room, and I couldn't see him anywhere.

I heard the footsteps coming closer to his bedroom door and I waited to see who would enter, and much to my heart's delight it was my beloved. "Haruhi, you're awake." I watched his lip curl ever so slightly and my heart was hammering a thousand miles an hour.

"Yes. I had a good sleep." I nodded and looked over to the chair in his bedroom, there was a book and glass of water on the table beside it, so while I slept he read a book all afternoon? What time was it anyway?

"Yes. It's 10PM at night, you slept for a long time." He walked agonisingly slowly towards me, I watched the roll of his shoulders, the way his hips seemed to sing my name every time they moved, and I watched those grey eyes begin to move like molten lava.

"Oh... Aren't you tired?" I flipped open the blanket and moved over slightly, only to have the cold air touch my skin. I shivered ever so slightly.

He didn't answer me, just watched my skin rise to the cold air. He stopped just before his bed and when I held out my hand for him, he grasped it and pulled me towards him. I followed without a second thought, on my knees before this god of a man I myself, felt like Aphrodite. One of his hands went behind my neck and the other to the curve of my waist, I closed my eyes and waited for the connection my whole body was screaming for.

"No. I'm not tired." He kissed my nose softly once and then started to pushed me back on the bed slowly, following me towards the pillows.

"Oh... You sure?" I felt like I mouthed the words, I felt every toe and finger itching to touch him, to curl to the idea of him.

Once I was laying against the pillows he made the contact I was so desperately craving, our kiss started out soft and tentative only to become like molten lava itself, heating our bodies and souls to the point of melting. I felt his knees prodding my legs silently asking permission and I willingly gave it, my knees were resting against him, I felt his lips move from my lips down to my neck, his hands tracing up my legs.

Then it dawned on me that I fallen asleep in something completely different to what I was previously wearing. "Takashi." I felt the vibrations through my neck, his not so silent yes. I had to bite my lip to stop the moan that was threatening to escape my lips. "Who changed me?"

"Maid." I felt his fingers dancing along my inner thigh, lips moving down to my collar bone, with all my squirming the nightgown I had been changed into has been slowly moving up. I found my fingers running all over his body too, but only after I realised my hands were trying to tug off the shirt which my mind seemed to dislike at this moment.

He stopped his wondrous torturous movements to sit up and slowly side his shirt up and over his body, once discarded onto the floor he looked down at my flushed body and I looked up to his toned one. I sat up slightly and kissed the side of his stomach while looking up into the eyes filled with so much emotion. I traced my finger down the middle of his stomach afterwards down to the lining of his pants, before I placed two fingers on the button.

His hands came down quickly after that, pausing my movements. "Haru. Are you sure?" I nodded, nerves eating away at my voice. "Say it Haru. Because once I start it will hurt, and I do not want you to regret that." He leaned down, hovering close to my lips.

"I am sure. I love you." I closed the distance between us bringing our lips together. Takashi didn't hold back from this kiss, I was pushed into the pillows his hands on my hips and that's when I felt it. I felt him completely against my warmth, I blushed at the sensation before moving my hips against him. I got a deep rumble from him as his lips started to travel down my body.

His kisses felt like fire on my body, once he was level with the bottom of my dress I felt the fire within the pit of my stomach churn and follow his kisses as the dress went up and off my body. Laying before him in nothing but simple panties with little puppy dogs on them made me feel a little silly but it didn't take long for the kisses to go down my legs following them as well.

Once I was completely open for him he laid between my thighs, slow, agonisingly slow kisses along my thighs was sending sparks of lightening down my spine. I felt his tongue tracing the path his kisses left before it made contact with my bundle of nerves, my back arched involuntarily, the gasp of surprise was loud in the quiet room. And yet I could feel the curve of his lips as he smiled against my thigh and it urged me on more.

Takashi sent different feelings through my whole body, some were like lightening and thunder, deep rumbles were felt in my stomach, the thunder urged on the heat through me, and the lightening struck every nerve in my body. My brain was going too fast for me to keep up it's train of thoughts, my hands were in the sheets then his hair and then sheets again with coos of approval and encouragement. My legs tightening around him my back began to arch, the toes began to curl and my nails dug into the bed, before flashes of colour went before my eyes. The volcano inside of me erupted from his touches.

I fell back against the bed and I felt Takashi crawling back up the bed, slow kisses, licks and nibbles leaving a path behind him. I kissed him the minute he was close enough, I wrapped my arms around his neck so I could deepen it. Our tongues were intertwined when I felt the nudge against my delicate centre. "Are you sure?" He broke away from me for a moment, seriousness was etched into the perfect features.

"Yes." I went back to kissing him, he laid me back onto the bed but never stopped our kiss. The pressure built as I felt him begin to enter, I broke the kiss off to gasp slightly but he quickly reclaimed my lips, with one hand making it's way back down the bundle of nerves. He pressure grew till I felt him stop, I was just about to ask him why until his hips moved back slightly then quickly moved towards me. I bit down on his lip slightly and tears sprang to my eyes. He broke away the kiss and rested on his shoulders above me.

"Haru..." His thumb wiped away the tears that were gathered in the corner of my eyes, and he kissed my lips a few times.

"Taka..." I lifted a hand and placed it on his cheek, then leaned up to kiss the man above me. "I'm fine, it just hurt that's all."

"I'm sorry Haru..." He started to exit out of me "We'll stop." I wrapped my legs around his waist and locked them off forcing him to bend closer to me again.

"No. Continue Taka. I'm okay I promise, just slow okay?" I saw the slight frown he had etched into his face, but it disappeared as I started to kiss his neck and run my nails over his shoulders.

The pain faded quicker then I expected it to, Takashi was trying to be gentle as possible with me, slowly movements with kisses. I felt the swell of heat in my stomach picking up, and my hips moved as if they had a mind of their own, moving with him, against him, rotating ever so slightly as he thrust into me. "Taka, Please..." I ran my hands down his shoulders again, raking my nails down as well.

I heard him growl deep in his throat and chest, before sweet and gentle became passionate and hard. Our kisses became sparingly but his lips were on my neck, I felt his teeth make more then one mark on my body, his breathing as well as mine started to become laboured, the stars and colours were starting to appear before me, our movements became more sporadic, more passionate, more desperate.

"Haru, Haru, Haru." I heard him whispering into my ear through each thrust, just as I uttered his name as well. His fingers on my hips digging in to keep me in place as he sat up and pulled me towards him as he moved forwards. I found myself gripping the bed sheets as if the stars were going to take me away at any moment. My back arched and I exploded around the man who's whole attention was on me, and I continued to feel that way until Takashi lowered himself on me, our lips finding each other's and I felt the last few thrusts claiming me as his.

He rested his face in the crook of my neck, our breathing both laboured.

**I closed my eyes replaying this night in my head, and the dreams whisked me away.**

* * *

**Hi guys! Thanks for waiting with me so long, I've had a really bad couple of weeks due to my two year relationship ending. So I found it really hard to come here and write lovey-dovey stuff when I could barely think straight myself.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know I got them together before the marriage date but I felt it was just right. Please let me know if I did it justice or if you feel like I should take it out and write something else.**

**I want to thank those who sent me messages wishing me well, I really do appreciate it, and I want to thank everyone for keeping up the reviews.**

**Also, I have a facebook page dedicated to this story, please feel free to message me at any time on that, I try to reply pretty quickly, but it's an awesome way I found of getting fans pics they like, dresses Haruhi wears and what not.**

**Anyway! I'll stop dragging on, love you guys both loud and silent!**


	26. Chapter 26

**General POV**

Welcome back my fan girls and fan boys to this chapter of Ouran High Host Club! We've been secretly following our two hosts the Natural type and the Wild type because we've naturally (get the play on words here?) wants to watch them develop naturally! (I just can't stop!) Of course we watched them blossom from the simple meeting they first had to their engagement to FINALLY their *cough, cough* coming together! ***Kyoya interrupts* "Damn it Renge, I already told you, this is NOT their wedding speech, hurry it up already. We have people waiting.** ***Kyoya walks off stage, silence ensues.***

**Haruhi POV**

I felt a tightness in my muscles I've never felt before, I also felt a warmness against my back which was becoming all too familiar to which I couldn't be pleased enough about. I felt him wrap his arm around my waist as I started to stretch so the only thing able to stretch was the smile upon my lips. "Haru, go back to sleep." I felt the rumble against my back.

"I'm not sleepy.." I stifled a yawn and maybe a chuckle or two.

"Mm.." He pulled me closer to him yet and I tucked my knees closer to my chest so he could follow suit. "Tired. Sleep. Now."

"Fineee." I grumbled and willed my eyes to close, my breathing to deepen, and my senses to fall as they took him in. As the heat from my back spread through my whole body my mind began to wander about the previous night's events.

_You love him.  
_ **I do love him, why shouldn't I?  
** _He loves you.  
_ **I hope he does...  
** _He's given a piece of himself to you. No one else will ever hold._   
**Just as I gave him a piece of me I can't give to anyone else.**

"Haruhi. Go to sleep." The all too familiar rumble spread through my back setting my nerves on fire.

"I can't." I complained, the warmth on my back disappeared and soon I was on my back with him leaning over the top of me.

"Have you tried?" He raised an eyebrow as he looked down at me.

"Uh. Yes."

"Liar."

"Humph. I do not lie." I turned my nose up at him and turned to look at the wall. He took this time to lean in and kiss my neck.

"You're a terrible liar Haruhi." He got up from me and I watched his naked back walking towards his closet. "If you can't sleep then I'm going to the dojo, you should study."

"I'm ahead on my home work!" I sat up in bed and held the sheets to my chest.

"Then come to the dojo fiancé." He smirked at me from over his shoulder. I tried to get out of bed and my legs were shaky, I stumbled slightly. Immediately I was back in his warmth and placed under the bed sheets. "Haru. Sleep."

"No, my legs are jelly!" I patted my legs and sighed at the sensation of my hands.

"You worked out yesterday. What did you expect?" I glared up at him, his voice was laced with humour.

"I didn't work out though!" I started to run through yesterdays events and couldn't find one instance of working out.

"Haruhi..." His eye brow was raised slight disbelief registering in his normally stoic expression.

"What? I didn't."

"Last night... Could be classified as working out Haruhi."

"Last... night..." I felt the heat flooding my cheeks. "Oh!"

"Yeah. Oh." He turned around and continued getting dressed under my ever watchful eye.

"Hn." Once he was dressed in his gi, he turned towards the door and paused before opening it. "I will be back." the small smirk appeared if for a moment but the emotions in his eyes said it all. I nodded and he opened the door and left.

"I love you..." I whispered with a smile on my face, my heart pounding against my chest, then I fell back down in bed with a gleeful look and started to replay last night through my head over and over, before falling into another deep sleep.

**Takashi POV**

As I walked towards the dojo, Satoshi was waiting for me outside his door as per usual every morning with an embarrassed look on his face. I shot an eyebrow up at him waiting for the question to leave his mouth. "Takashi..."

"Hm?" I stopped in front of him and waited for his question.

"Takashi... I... I have a question." His face was beat red.

"Ask." I looked down at my younger brother.

"You and Haruhi... You did something last night." I put a hand to the back of my neck and looked towards the ceiling. So Haru and I were louder than I thought... "I thought that was completely against what we believed in..."

"Satoshi... Haruhi and I are engaged. As far as I'm concerned right now we're closer to being married than ever. I did not break any morals our family holds sacred. I will marry her and she will marry me. Even if she tells me to leave I will not." I watched as his face slightly relaxed.

"Oh good! So Haruhi will be my sister!" He smiled up at me and started to walk towards the dojo.

"She was always going to be your sister." I rolled my eyes and we started our morning routine.

***couple of hours later***

"Son." My father patted me on the shoulder after training was finished. Satoshi was on the ground exhausted and I looked at my father and nodded.

"Hn?"

"Please be careful." I nodded and the conversation ended there. "Boys training is finished. Go about your day." I helped Satoshi up from the ground and patted him on the back.

"Good job."

"Thanks Taka. Any plans for today?"

"Not yet. You?"

"I've got a meeting with Chika. I'm sure Mitskuni would like to see you as well."

"Hm." We walked out of the dojo and went our separate ways. I walked to my bedroom and opened the door to see a figure still in my bed. I felt my expression soften as I looked at her sleeping. I walked over to her and sat on the side of the bed and moved the hair from her face.

"Mmm.. Nooo." She tried to pull the blankets up over her head but was met with the resistance from me sitting on the blanket. I chuckled softly and leaned down to kiss her lips softly.

"Time to wake Haru."

"No." She rolled onto her stomach and tried to hide her face in the pillows. I got up from the bed and ripped the blankets from the bed.

"Yes Haru. Up." I laughed as I watched her shiver from the cold and try to grab for the blankets.

"Fine! You win!" She sat up in the bed and glared openly at me. But was shortly distracted as my mobile phone started to ring. I picked it up checked the caller ID then answered the phone.

"Takashi! We're going to the beach today!" I sighed at my cousin.

"Hm?"

"Yeah! Kyoya and Tamaki said Haruhi wanted to go to the beach! So we're taking all the guests down to Kyoya's families private beach!"

"Oh."

"Yeah! So get Haruhi in the car and come here! The twins have her bathing suits ready."

"Hn." I hung up the phone, and turned to my beloved.

"We're being dragged some where aren't we?"

"Yes. Get ready."

"Fine, I'll go have a shower." She got up from bed, standing in all her glory.

"Hm. Me too." I wrapped a towel around her, picked her up and carried her to the bathroom to continue from where finished last night.


	27. Chapter 27

**General POV**

At last I've returned after a lovely season break, in this time I've spent walking around beaches staring at all the MOE young men around, dreaming of what my life would be like with every single one of them chasing after me, demanding my attentions and affections it seems our young couple are frozen, stuck in time awaiting my very presence to continue the story.

*Kyoya enters* Well, you only day dreamed for a moment, there was no break Renge. Now please just continue with the story so we can continue doing what we were doing before you made us all sit here listening to this.

Fine Kyoya! I will, but just so you know I'm not doing it for your benefit, but rather the benefit of all the young ladies and gentleman that are demanding my time and excellent story telling skills!

Well Princess, whatever makes you feel better.

**Haruhi POV**

It seems like time was in a continuous loop when Taka and I were getting prepared for the day, it didn't feel rushed or pressured in any way shape in form, however we both knew that if we stayed in the bathroom any longer than was necessary we were going to have those annoying rich bastards pounding on the door enquiring as to why we were taking so long... And we didn't want that.

My eyes began to wander back to the flexing muscles in his back as he was drying himself off. I sigh slightly and that makes him stand tall and look over his should at me. "Haru."

"Yes?" I avoid his ever knowing gaze.

"We don't have to go."

"Of course we have to go." He raises his eyebrow at me in that way which makes tingles go down my spine. "Do you really want them here?"

"No."

"Then we have to go."

He nodded his head and soon enough we were walking out his front door.

**Takashi POV**

It didn't take long to get out of the house and on the way to pick up Mitskuni, of course I'm avoiding telling Haru about the beach plans because I doubt she would of been so easily convinced if I did tell her. Our car stopped in front of the Haninozuka residence. Mitskuni came running out the door with a huge grin plastered on his face, thankfully he wasn't in his bathing suit just yet.

"HIIIIII Takashi and Haruhi!" He nearly rolled into the car with the speed he was going at, I gave him a look to signal to keep our destination a secret. With a sly wink towards me I went back to looking outside my window. The two people in the world who mean the most to me were talking animatedly between each other, I watched them laugh and smile through the reflection in the mirror.

After an hour the two of them were fast sleep leaning on one another, I grabbed a blanket from under the chairs for this such occasion and placed it over the both of them with a small smile forming. They looked like siblings this close together, both so young and small. I grabbed my book from the bag by my feet and opened it to the page I've read what seems to be a thousand times before and settled in for the long drive ahead.

It didn't take long for me to become absorbed into the history of Japan, the warriors and the battles, the feats of strength of not only a man but the feats the families of the day had to overcome as well. Would my Haru survive if we were living in ancient Japan? My little Haru...

The car began to slow signalling that the time to leave the comforts and safety of my own personal heaven on Earth. Before the car came to a complete stop I got out so I didn't wake the two little ones. I saw the Suoh running towards the vehicle at full speed, until he saw me standing there guarding the car.

"Suoh." I stared down at the half-Frenchman.

"Oh Mori-senpai." He came to a stop in front of me. "Is our little Haruhi in the car? Is she waiting for her darling father to wake her?" I stared down at him with a raised eyebrow, this man is unbearable.

"Tamaki." Kyoya started walking with his black book in hand towards us. "I'm sure you don't need to be reminded that Mori-senpai is Haruhi's fiancé correct?" Suoh started to pale at the reminder.

"Oh of course not mon ami! I'm simply trying to get to Haruhi to help her out of the car." He tried to side step me but I remained standing firm, I gave a look to Kyoya to get him away from the car, to which the manipulating Ootori obliged.

"Come Tamaki, I'm sure Honey-senpai is sleeping soundly in the car, and do you really wish to be the one to wake him?" The twins were watching in the background, however the mention at Mitskuni sleeping sent the devil twins and Suoh ran away at full pace with Kyoya walking with them shaking his head.

I rolled my eyes and walked towards the other side of the car, and opened the door only to see the two of them still sleeping, I slowly reached over and poked Haruhi's cheek. She mumbled but slowly opened her eyes, I placed a finger over my lips to signal silence. "Taka?"

"Haru. We've arrived."

"Oh. Thank you Taka." She looked down at the sleeping Mitskuni nestled into her side, a small smile crept upon her face which made my heart beat a little faster. I leaned down into the car and wrapped my arms around Mitskuni and lifted him from the car, so I could wake him away from my little Haru.

**Haruhi POV**

Once awoken from the limo it didn't take me long to get out of the car, Mitskuni was rubbing his eyes and yawning beside the car. "Takashi I didn't want to wake up."

"Mm."

"I didn't! You made me get up long before I needed to! WHERE IS USA-CHAN!" He started looking around him frantically.

"He's here Mitskuni." I held out usa-chan out for him, to which he quickly grabbed him out of my hands and started to run off towards the house. I sighed and held my hand out towards Takashi. "He's a monster when he wakes."

"Yes." I looked up and saw the small smirk gracing his lips.

"Well I guess you must be used to it. Let's go Taka, I suppose today can't be so bad to what my mind is coming up with."

"We'll be fine."

"Of course we will be."

"HARUHI!" I felt my hand being pulled from my beloved hand, and four arms being wrapped around my body. The ground could no longer be felt underneath my feet.

"NO! LET ME GO!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"We'll bring her back to you soon Mori-senpai!" The voices yelled in sync. "Haruhi! We've got some of the cutest outfits for you to try on! Our mother had some of the best designs made for you!"


	28. Chapter 28

**General POV**

Welcome to the beginning of the summer stricken season, the day in which all our lovely boys ran around shirtless for the entertainment of the ladies of the host club, the day in which many girls squealed with joy and cried at the idea of one of our favourite gentlemen being taken off the market. The day in which the twins caused havoc, Honey-senpai ran wild and free, Tamaki made he ladies swoon, Kyoya wrote in a book and our two love-birds fell into one another again. And yet, the story continues.

**Hikaru POV**

I watched as her long brown hair flowed in the wind, it was hard to remember that the tall stoic man beside her was her fiancé, it was hard to remember that she had a fiancé at all when all I could think about was the idea that some day, and maybe some day soon she could be mine. She could be the one who comforts me at night instead of Karou. I watched her dainty hands rub her eyes, and it warmed my heart to watch the scene in front of me.

"Let's get her prepped for today! We've got lots of ladies going to try and vie for Mori-senpai's attention and although I doubt anyone could capture his attention we want our princess to shine the brightest!" Karou whispered.

"Why not let them vie for his attention?"

"Hikaru, she belongs with him. Look at the two of them, do you really want to separate those two?"

"Sometimes."

"Yes, but you always were the selfish twin." I rolled my eyes at my brother and started to move towards Haruhi, my Haruhi. It didn't take long for Karou to match pace and we ended up wrapping around her like vines and started to drag her off. Naturally this would be a terrible thing to do around a Morinozuka, however, he knew us well enough by now to know we would never harm her, not in a million years.

Once we dragged Haruhi back to our room we promptly sat her down on the end of the bed, the look on her face was not one of amusement, but rather resignation. "Oh come on Haruhi, it wasn't THAT bad."

"I'm not a toy, yet you drag me around like one." Her bottom lip came out slightly as she was speaking.

"Yes well, our toy needs to look the best out of all the other toys today." I state openly.

"Other toys?"

"There are other girls here, is what Hikaru is trying to say Haruhi, we just want you to look amazing that's all. So we've decided to give you our mothers new collection of swim suits specifically designed for you, and to of course make sure your hair is top notch."

"Fine, it's not like I have an option anyway."

"Nope!" We sung in unison.

**Haruhi POV**

For what seems like a life time the twins went over my hair, make up and all the outfits they felt were necessary to make me try on, ultimately they tried this frilly two piece which didn't end making the cut in my books. Considering the death stare they got the minute I saw the colour and the stupidly frilly fabric was astronomical. "No."

"Why no Haruhi?" Hikaru stared at me mouth gaped wide open in disbelief.

"Because look at it! It's PINK AND FRILLY!" I pointed at it, almost as if I pointed at it he would understand why I wouldn't want to wear it, of course I should of known better at this point.

"So?!" Hikaru shoved the bikini in my hands. "Just try it on Haruhi!"

"NO!" I shoved it back in his hands and tried to reasonably think of the ways in which to explain to him, why I wouldn't want to wear something as frivolous as that. Of course shoving it back into his hands resulted in us throwing it back and forth between one another just screaming yes, no, why not, because I said so over and over again.

"ENOUGH!" Karou stood in between us. "She doesn't have to wear that particular piece if she doesn't want to. Hikaru go outside and cool off." Hikaru stormed out of the room and I sat down on the end of the bed. Karou came to sit beside me "I know he can be a bit much, but I did find an outfit that I think might suit you."

"What is it?" I turned to look at him, managing to muster my tired smile, somehow arguing with Hikaru just seems to ruin the rest of the day.

"It's a navy two piece, the top has a frill which will accentuate your chest, while the bottoms have little anchor prints on them. This piece is a classic style, while accentuating while remaining modest."

"Fine, I'll try it on." I took the suit from him and entered the bathroom. I stripped off my clothes and tried the suit on. I didn't even bother at looking at myself in the mirror, but rather opted to exit straight away.

"Wow, Haruhi. You look... Stunning." I looked at his face and his mouth was wide open, his eyes roamed my whole body.

"Thanks." I shrugged.

"Try this on as well." He handed over a translucent robe that hung freely from my body and a wide brim had with a white ribbon and a navy strip in the middle. "I think you're ready. However do me a favour yes?"

"Depends what it is..."

"Don't go straight to Mori-senpai, go sit on the beach chairs, read a book and watch the events unfold. Okay?"

"Events?"

"You'll see what I mean." He leans in and gives me a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving the room suddenly. What events could possibly unfold? I left the twins bedroom and started to head towards the beach, on the stand beside the doors leading to the beach was the book I started reading just the other day. How nice it was of Karou to get that prepped for me.

The sun was reflecting off the water brightly making the waves sparkle, Karou had re-joined Hikaru and they were both playing volleyball with a couple of girls, Tamaki was sitting upon a rock with a line of girls waiting for his attentions, however Mitskuni and Takashi I couldn't see anywhere.

Following Karou's advice I decided to sit on a lounge chair under a umbrella and started to read my book in peace, although it didn't take long for my over-active imagination to take place and wonder from the book in front of me. I scanned the beach to find where my beloved has wondered off to.

I saw him standing against the horizon with Mitskuni perched on his shoulders, a crowd of guests surrounding them, I raised an eyebrow at the scene. It seemed more than Mitskuni's regulars were there. "Why on Earth..." I mumbled to myself.

"The girls find a taken man that much more of a challenge." Kyoya was suddenly beside me. I jumped slightly at the sudden presence.

"What do you mean challenge?" I didn't take my eyes of Takashi.

"Well, now they know he knows how to love they are all the more determined to ensure that he'll love them."

"Well he won't."

"We know that, they don't however. More customers are continuously requesting our silent host."

"I don't like it." I frowned slightly looking at the girls crowding my tall host.

"Of course, I understand why you wouldn't. No one would like that, certainly not me if I was in your situation. Would you like me to go get him Haruhi?" I turned to look at Kyoya and my eyes widened as I realised he was being nice to me without any merit in it, however it was quickly replaced with the smallest of smirks.

"No thank you. I'll be fine." I got up from my chair and started to walk along the beach in the opposite direction of Takashi, he'll be fine. I trust him with my whole entire being. My feet were occasionally getting licked by the water, the cool water cooling the sand beneath me. I heard a padding of feet and suddenly I had two arms wrapped around me.

"Haaaruuuuuhiiiii!" I felt the wind get knocked out of my lungs, so I couldn't even yell or scream at the annoying half-Frenchman to let me go. "Daddy finally got free from all those ladies! And now he only has time for his precious sweet daughter." I felt myself going around and around in circles.

I sighed as I realised there was no way in which I was going to get out of his stupidly strong grasp, and there was no way I was able to unpin my arms from my side since he had my arms pined. "Let me go Tamaki!" I tried to reason with the Frenchman.

"Oh darling daughter, why on Earth would you want me to let you go?" He kept swinging me around and around in circles. I was beginning to feel my stomach turn inside out, wanting to almost flip.

"Please Tama-" I felt Takashi's hands grip my waist and pull me free from Tamaki's grasp, once free Takashi placed me behind him.

"Mori-senpai, please move."

"No. Leave her alone Tamaki. Go play with your guests and leave my fiancé alone."

"Like you were! You'd rather pay attention to those girls and your cousin than our dearest Haruhi my darling daughter!" I felt the tension begin to rise between the two men, it felt like a bubbling ticking time bomb, my normally stoic fiancé was showing a slight sign of irritation towards Tamaki, and I was sure Tamaki would not remain in one piece if Takashi was to act on that frustration... However I highly doubted Takashi would ever lose control that much.

"Tamaki, I was talking a walk. Takashi isn't interested in anyone other than me. We know this as a fact, without a doubt we are in love and will remain so without your help or interference. Now please leave." Takashi's hand grabbed my own and we both continued to walk down the beach till the people at the house were the size of ants.

"I love you Haru."

"As I love you Taka." He leant down and kissed me ever so softly, my hand wound themselves around his neck pulling him closer and deeper into the kiss, his tongue traced the lines of my lips, almost asking for permission to enter. He picked me up, his fingers trailing to the corner of my bikini bottoms, pushing them to the side. I leant down between us and manipulated his shorts so I was able to feel his cock against my core.

"Haru..." His voice was rasp, sending shivers down my spine, making everything in my body ache for him. "I need you." I tilted my hips forward slightly and he moved his hips closer to me, gaining entry into my soul. At first it was slow, his movements deliberate, calculated. It didn't take long for the need to take over for the both of us, our needs for one another growing, my core tightening against him, my moans being muffled against his neck, my nails raking down his back, my body begging for him to never let go.

The release I felt was mind blowing, muscle liquefying, and one hundred percent worth it. Takashi kissed my lips fiercely then pulled out of me and placed me on the ground, bending me towards him slightly, as if my body already knew what to do, my lips went around him, my tongue started to move around him, I wanted to taste all of him, tasting the both of us together. "Haru... Haru." A few more thrusts and I could taste him, the salty-sweet taste of Takashi.

After we straightened ourselves out we noticed a figure in the distance, a blond figure. "How could you Haruhi... We were supposed to be together..."


	29. Chapter 29

**General POV**

Welcome back my darling princess, I'm sure you've been paying attention to the story thus far, however did you know there's now a Facebook page dedicated to their growing romance, calendars, plush teddy bears, and all for a low, low cost.

*Renge bursts in shoving Kyoya to the side, where from a distance we can see the purple radiating from around him.*

NO KYOYA, I trusted you once, once I trusted you. *Renge Sighs* Sorry ladies!

Now, of course Kyoya was correct in assuming you've been patiently watching these two love birds from the side lines, however as our love birds were *cough* showing their love for one another we had a unknown person watching all along, someone who's being vying for our Haruhi Fujioka's attention! Who is it? Who could it possibly be? A blonde man in the Host Club? Could it of been our adorable Honey-senpai? Or was it our lonely prince Tamaki-senpai? Stay tuned to find out my lovelies!

**Takashi POV**

"How could you Haruhi?" Tamaki yelled from a distance, how did I miss him standing there? Haruhi was flushed bright red whether it was from the previous activities or being potentially caught in those kinds of activities I'll have to enquire about later. More importantly where was Mitskuni? Why didn't he him from getting this close to be able to witness Haru and I, but also interrupt?

"How could I what Tamaki? ALSO don't yell at me Tamaki-senpai! Come talk to me like a proper gentleman!" I looked at Haruhi from the corner of my eye, she was starting to square her shoulders almost mentally and physically preparing for a fight, I could almost sense the beginning of a purple aura starting to emanate around her.

"You... and HIM! You were doing... STUFF!" Tamaki was beginning to go bright red in the face as he was yelling at Haruhi, the way he stuttered brought my eyes onto him instead of Haruhi, surely Suoh isn't that naïve?

"What stuff Tamaki?" I looked at Haruhi in the corner of my eye, she knew exactly what 'stuff' he was referring to, however, the slow probing questions is what I believe will make her a fantastic lawyer in the future.

"You were by his stomach... unless of COURSE you were trying to get a bug or something off his stomach!" Tamaki went from nearly having a panic attack to having love hearts in his eyes and he went into his own subconscious. However, I knew if I had the ability to witness what was going on in his mind I'm sure I wouldn't like it.

* * *

**Tamaki's inner mind theatre**

_"Oh no Mori-senpai" Haruhi exclaimed while pushing Mori-senpai away from her. "You have a bug on you! A icky, icky bug! I can't marry you anymore! I want to be with my one true love, Tamaki-senpai! My daddy!" She runs away from Takashi isn't my awaiting arms, where I swing her around and around and around, then taking her hand in mine, we walk together along the beach._

_"I wouldn't have you any other way my princess, my one true princess." I run my fingers along her cheek before leaning towards her, sealing our fates._

* * *

"Right..." I felt her hand reaching towards me, I linked our fingers together and I shook my head and we started walking together towards the rest of the group. Surely Suoh couldn't be that much of an idiot or that obvious to his own feelings that he realises that he's thinking of fantasies that will never become realities. I looked back over my shoulder for a moment to see Suoh staring in our direction, a look of regret clear as day itself on his face before he masked it quickly.

Suoh ran off towards the screaming girls calling for his attention, and of course we saw the twins running around squirting each other with water guns. Suddenly I sensed Mitskuni's presence coming towards me at full speed, I braced my legs, let go of Haru's hand and waited the impact. "Oh now you can sense other people" Haruhi muttered under her breath. I felt my cheeks slightly redden at the comment.

"TAKAASHIIII!" I felt Mitskuni's body hit my back, his legs went through my arms and suddenly I felt a lot better about the situation at being caught by Suoh. "What happened Takashi?" He softly whispered only so loud that I could hear.

"Mm." _I'll tell you later._ Years of speaking with grunts, mumbles and sighs has allowed Mitskuni to understand me better than most people. He has learnt to read between the lines when people are talking, just as I have done. Some people believe me to be a silent giant, but Mitskuni hears sentences, paragraphs and stories with just syllables, it may just be reading between the lines and reading each other's body languages, but honestly I think it's made us both better men.

"Oh Haruhi, I was so worried when you disappeared, but when I realised Takashi was gone too I realised you must of been safe because you were with Takashi!" The small blonde behind me starts chattering away, I let him get down off my back as he started to squirm, the girls who were beginning to gather wanted to see what it was like for the two of us to run our drills on the sand. Mitskuni looked up into my eyes with begging teary eyes, I found it difficult to say no.

"Go Taka, I'm going to go for a walk with some girls anyway." She gave me a kiss on the cheek, and a quick squeeze on my arm, which rewarded her with the rare smile only she sees. The girls around us squealed with joy at the sight, I allowed my senses to go inside themselves to focus on her and everything that is her, her energy which always has a calming effect for me to be around, her smell the sweet scent of strawberries. Everything that is Haruhi, my senses honed in on.

**Haruhi POV**

The idea of getting caught by Tamaki-senpai just as Taka and I were finishing is still playing around in my head over and over again. Sure it's no fault of Takashi's that we got caught, but it's still embarrassing none the less. As we walked hand in hand towards the group of people at the beach I couldn't help but want to hide away, although I knew I couldn't.

As we the group of ladies that twins were entertaining became bigger I couldn't help but look around for the small loli-shota host that has become such a big part of my life. Although once I heard Takashi's name being called out I knew it was only a matter of time before I saw him.

As Mitskuni climbed on Takashi's back it didn't take long for the girls who normally follow him around to arrive as well. I was still standing next to Takashi but it didn't take long for them to wedge themselves between Takashi and I, all screaming about how they would love to watch them do their drills on the beach, naturally Mitskuni couldn't help but preform for the crowd.

"Haruhi! Come for a walk with me!" Kaori a girl who normally tries to vie for Kyoya's affections called out to me.

"Oh hi Kaori! I'm thinking of going for a walk up towards the rocks, I'm sure there's a lovely sunset coming." I smiled warmly at the young girl, and she returned the smile happily.

"Oh Haruhi, that sounds amazing! Let's go!"

"Of course Kaori, just let me tell Takashi were I'm going."

We walked side by side together and eventually we made it to the top. The sun was just beginning to set, there was a slight breeze however it wasn't cold enough that I needed a heavier robe. Kaori was in her bikini top and shorts and wasn't complaining. "Wow, it looks... It looks spectacular." We heard some stumbling behind us, I heard a glass bottle dropping as well, I placed a hand over Kaori and pushed her behind me. Even though we're the same size it was almost by instinct that I hid her.

"Oh hey look boys! There's some cuties up head!" One man was slurring to his buddies. They all started laughing and egging each other on, I narrowed my eyes as I looked upon them. They shouldn't be here, this is a private beach...

"You shouldn't be here. This is a private beach." I stated coldly.

"Oh come on babe, you should come party with us instead of those lame kids down there!" another guy starting coming towards us.

"They said private beach... Does that mean we're alone?" They started sharing grins between one another.

"I repeat. You should not be here. You need to leave now." I braced my feet like I had seen the Morinozuka's do so many times before in those movies. The guy closest to me, moved towards me quickly his arm shot out to grab my own. I wasn't expecting him to grab me so suddenly, I yelled and instinctively my other arm shot out to try and pry his arm off me.

"Stop putting up such a fight baby, we'll show you what a real good time is like!" Kaori started to squeal at this point, I was trying to pull myself free of his grasp. Due to what I can only assume was his drunkenness his grip faltered for a moment, the moment I yanked back as hard as I could. I shot backwards losing my grips on the rocks edge and felt myself falling through the air...

Could this really be it for me? What would Takashi, my darling Takashi say at my failing?

**Takashi POV**

As I was running through the drills with the girls on the beach I started to feel a tingle along my back, a familiar tingle. I stopped what I was doing mid stretch, Mitskuni stopped as well and stared straight at me. "Takashi?" I watched his eyes close as he started to focus on his inner self, he too went still. "Takashi, we need to find Haruhi." I nodded and we both went off together in the direction off the rock cliff. Follow your inner spirit.

We both heard a squeal and my heart dropped, I knew my eyes were wide, I forgot about instinct and started running towards the cliff, I heard the men before I saw them, they were making leers at something, a woman would be my best guess, then I heard what made my stomach drop. Haruhi was defending herself. I was clambering up the trail towards her, I knew if I could be just a little quicker I would see her sooner.

I heard the squeal and I saw that girl who follows Kyoya around the club room, I saw the men surrounding the girls around the edge, I looked for Haruhi but couldn't see her. I looked at Kaori's face and realised she was looking down into the water... No... No, she did not fall... I ran past the men barely registering them falling over as I pushed past, I looked over the cliff edge and saw her falling into the water, I heard the splash.

_Jump, jump Takashi. Jump and save your beloved, save her before it's too late._

I dived into the water, I felt the water rush over my head my arms went around her body and I swam to the surface, I pulled her towards the beach. When I could stand I carried her in a princess hold, we were alone on the beach which barely registered in my mind. I laid her down on the sand, totally unsure of how to proceed. "Haru, Haru... Wake up... Please wake up."

I closed my eyes and placed my head over her chest. I could hear her breathing was normal and her heart beating loudly. I sat up and waited for a few moments until I heard her coughing, my eyes flew open and I looked into her honey brown eyes, mine filled with worry. "Taka... Oh Taka!" She sat up and wrapped her arms around my neck, mine instinctively went around her waist pulling her in closer.

"Oh Haru. You're safe." _She's safe... She's here, she's home._


	30. Chapter 30

**General POV**

There's nothing but silence surrounding Haruhi Fujioka and Takashi Morinozuka as they lie together on the beach, the waves licking at their feet, silence ensues as Takashi was waiting for his beloved Haruhi to waken from the slumber the chilly water brought forth. Alas, the sounds of life emanating from Haruhi's lungs made her lovers heart burst forth and his mind relax from he chaotic thoughts which were beginning to prevail over his sound mind.

Yet, one has to think of the possibility of a happy ending never occurring, what if one has to survive without the other?

What if... The unspeakable happens?

**Haruhi POV**

As I began the decent towards the water one face was all I could see, his expression to those around him remains impassive, stoic. Yet, it was the emotion that ran through the steel eyes that made my heart leap and my brain soar. The ability he had to make me feel so alive without even uttering a word is what I was going to miss most in this world.

I felt a piercing pain as my back hit the water first... Then came the cold... And lastly the blackness.

**Takashi POV**

As I heard the coughing from my Haru, my whole body sighed in relief as if every cell in my entire being was holding its breath, almost waiting, whispering to one another _"What if? What if she doesn't start breathing?"_ "Haruhi!" I put her on her side to allow the water from her lungs to escape easily. She coughs up all the water in her lungs and I feel so much relief pouring through my body at this very moment.

Eventually her coughing subsides as all the water has left her lungs although she's still shaking at this moment. She sits up slightly and turns to look at me, her big brown eyes wide with shock. "Taka..." She whispers my name, the emotions which come through that one syllable is enormous. Her fear, shock and shame are the one's which I wish I could make her stop feeling.

"Haru, you're safe now." I pull her body into mine and hold her close, I almost lost her today. I almost became a shell of a man.

"Taka, you saved me." Her arms wrap around my neck and pull me closer.

"No Haru, you saved me." I whisper back, for it's true that I may of brought her out of the water. However her surviving saved me from becoming nothing, from becoming a mere mirage of a man. For that, I can't thank her enough.

**Haruhi POV**

Once the water was all clear from my lungs Takashi and I embraced one another, but it wasn't a casual embrace of mere friends or lovers saying goodbye to each other in the morning, but more like two souls in a never ending embrace, a hold that's near impossible to break. I felt as if I was holding onto him so I could hold onto this world, even for a moment.

Although, alas our embrace was soon to end as I could hear the host club starting to arrive on the scene, although it was a more silent approach than usual. "Takashi..." I heard Mitskuni call out softly, his voice had a hint of sadness to it. _Why would they be sad?_

"Mitskuni, she's fine." My giant sung out to the group, although I couldn't see his face I'm sure it would be showing the emotion of happiness upon it, the once stoic man I've come to love breaking free.

"Oh Haruhi! You're okay!" Mitskuni ran up beside us and wrapped his arms around my waist I felt his tears against my skin. _Surely they didn't think I was in that much trouble?_

"Of course Mitsu, I'm fine." I smiled warmly at the small man clinging to me, I patted his head to try and stop the crying. Takashi picked him up and placed him on his feet, giving him a small smile as well.

"Haruhi is fine." Mitskuni rubbed his eye with the back of his hand clearing the tears away from his eyes and slowly nodded his head.

"No she isn't fine." Tamaki came up at that point, his face was slightly red with anger, his eyes fierce. I turned slowly to look at him approaching. Surely he doesn't think I did anything wrong? I defending a client as well as a potential friend, but also I defended myself.

"And why aren't I fine Tamaki-senpai?" I started to move so I could stand and approach him, Takashi sensed this and I felt his hands picking me up slightly then backing off. I squared my shoulders as Tamaki lowered himself so we were eye level.

"Why did you do it?" His eyes were narrowed as he spoke.

"Do what senpai?" I narrowed mine right back.

"Why did you stand up to those boys? What makes you think you, a girl could defend herself against three boys?" He put his hands on my shoulders and gripped them slightly. I wanted nothing more than at this point to rip them off me. "Are you a karate master like Honey-senpai or a kendo champion like Mori-senpai?"

"No, but it doesn't matter if I'm male or female senpai, who else was going to defend me? Yes I could of called out to Takashi or Mitskuni but they weren't there! Should I of just screamed like a typical girl and waited for a knight in shining armour to save me? That's not me Senpai! I did nothing wrong defending myself and Kaori!" I felt his grip tighten on my shoulders, I felt the sand beneath me move as Takashi straightened himself and began to get into a kendo stance. I could only assume at this point Mitskuni was doing it as well.

"Fine! If you won't apologise for acting recklessly then I'm not going to speak to you until you do!" I watched the idiot Frenchman walk off to the house without waiting for a reply.

"Fine, do as you will." I muttered under my breath, as I too went off in the direction of the house. Takashi came to my side quickly and placed his hand on the small of my back. "I need to have a shower." I muttered again, which Takashi simply nodded at.

Tonight was going to be a long night, although now was not the time to dwell on Tamaki's stupidity.

**Takashi POV**

Haruhi, Mitskuni and I walked together back to our room in the Ootori Mansion. We walked together in silence Mitskuni and I were giving each other sidelong glances along the way, slyly so Haruhi didn't notice. As we arrived in our bedroom suite, Haruhi walked straight into the shower without saying a word.

"Takashi." Mitskuni turned towards me, his face taking on a more serious look than normal.

"Yes?" I turned towards him so I was looking at him head on.

"Haruhi really scared us today." He held my gaze occasionally checking in the direction of the bathroom.

"I know."

"Tama-chan was pale white with worry and shock over Haruhi, the twins beat those boys to within an inch of their lives... I know you're proud of her for defending herself but maybe we should get her to apologise." His face was serious his eyes blazing with reason and determination.

"Mitskuni. Our family values the lives of those around us, we value honour, courage and the ability to be who you really are." The atmosphere in the room was tense.

"I know Takashi, but she isn't trained the same way we are. She could of been really hurt today, Takashi imagine that she didn't wake up. We need to get her to rely on us more." I looked down at my cousin, my eyes slightly narrowed at the thought of my Haru not waking. "I know I hit a nerve but you see my point. I love Haruhi as well Takashi, I just want her to realise what could of happened today."

"Mm." I nodded at Mitskuni, I see the value in the points he makes even though the last thing I want is for her to apologise to that idiot Suoh.

"What are you two talking about?" Haruhi called out when she opened the bathroom door as she started walking to our bedroom.

"Nothing Haruhi." Mitskuni beamed in her direction. "I'll discuss it with her when she's dressed." He whispered to me, all I could do was simply nod. _He's right Takashi, you know he's right._

We waited patiently at the table in the middle of the room, fortunately we didn't have to wait long as Haruhi was a prompt dresser. She came into the room and sat in the chair next to me, giving both Mitskuni and I a small smile. "You both look so serious."

"Haruhi. Can I ask you something?" Mitskuni turned towards Haruhi, his expression serious.

"Of course Mitskuni, what is it?"

"Why didn't you call for either Takashi or I when those men were harassing you?"

"Because it shouldn't matter if I'm male or female Mitskuni."

"But it does Haruhi." A slight frown had started to form on his face. "It does, because you're not a karate master or kendo master like Takashi and I or our families. I know you don't agree with what Tama-chan said... But you worried us Haruhi, we thought for a moment you weren't going to wake up..."

"Mitskuni..." She whispered.

"So please Haruhi, apologise to Tama-chan. You scared us more than you could imagine. Imagine that Takashi was the one falling and had to be rescued?"

"Oh..." She looked down at her hands. "I'm sorry Mitskuni, I didn't realise..."

"Of course you didn't silly, you've been by yourself for this long. But please remember... You have us now, we are going to be family after all!" He launched himself out of his chair and wrapped his arms around Haruhi, hugging her tightly. "You're forgiven though Haru-chan!"

"Good Mitsu, I didn't know what I'd do otherwise!" She started laughing along with him.

And just like that... All was well within my little family.


	31. Chapter 31

**General POV**

Welcome back my lovely princess's, I understand some of you have been really concerned about our Wild Host's fiancé Haruhi Fujioka. Now, I want you all to know that Miss Fujioka is in fact safe and well. Mori-senpai is currently tending to her with Honey-senpai. We want to take this time to thank you for your understanding why we had to end this holiday early, and we will see you all shortly in the Host Club Music Room.

\- Thank you and always sincerely yours,  
The Host Club.

**Haruhi POV**

This day has turned out to be one of the most dramatic, exciting and even dangerous weekend of my life to date, and yet it's been my most revealing to date as well, and this is simply due to the fact Takashi and Mitskuni are able to make me see through others eyes proves that they've become more than mere friends but they've become family, family might I add that is able to have a bigger impact on me than my own father.

As I got up to leave the table, I decided I'd go for a small walk to clear my head after the realisation that maybe I didn't do the right thing after all in terms of the men on the mountain top. Takashi was looking after Mitskuni and I know he would of come with me, if I had only asked. But even my silent giant couldn't sort through the thoughts in my head at this time. The hallways in Kyoya's mansion were littered with famous paintings and artwork, the skirting boards were clear of all dirt, and it seemed everything in this whole house had a place.

I felt a rumble in my stomach and it suddenly flipped. I held a hand over my mouth and ran into the nearest room, not even bothering to see if it was occupied. I pushed open the bathroom door and heaved everything out of my stomach. What a waste of a perfectly good meal.

After a few minutes of empty heaving my body slowly stopped shaking, the tears in my eyes slowly went away. I got up and washed my mouth out with the mouthwash so conveniently located by the sink. Damn rich bastards probably have one for every bathroom even if it's not in use. I pushed the bathroom door open and turned my head at the sudden crackle of a plastic bottle rang in my ears.

"Kyoya senpai I'm sorry I didn't see you there. "I bowed respectfully, Kyoya was sometimes a little intimidating to realise what secrets he had at his disposal, how he seemingly knew everything about everyone and the little black book... what I would give to simply have a peek at it.

"Are you feeling better Haruhi?" His voice was like silk, soft and smooth to the ears, there was no anger at intruding in his room no adding to my debt... what was he up to?

"I am I think I may of eaten too much. simple mistake I won't make again anytime soon". I watched his body move as he stood from his chair, senpai didn't have his usual business shirt on so I could watch his muscles roll as he seemingly stalked towards me.

"Well that and your little charade today... it's caused me quite a headache as you can imagine. I had to send all the girls flowers as an apology and send them home." He slowly took off his glasses, and my eyes widened slightly. He really was a handsome man but the glare of the glasses always keeps people at bay

"I'm sorry senpai. I'm happy to pay for the flowers..." I moved towards him wanting to place a hand on his arm just as a simple apology... to let him know that I didn't want to cause pain or trouble for him since the twins and Tamaki senpai already cause so much grief.

"The flowers cost 35000 yen each Haruhi..." suddenly his arm struck out and grabbed me, I felt him press himself against me and push me towards the bed. I felt the silk sheets contort themselves around us. "If you like Haruhi you can pay me back with your body. I mean even if you said no I could just take you." He lent down and I felt his lips brush against my ear. "Right here... right now. I could make you mine."

My whole entire body went cold as the words registered in my brain. One by one. "Senpai?" I whispered.

"Yes Haruhi?" I felt his lips hovering just over my neck.

"You won't do it." My voice was firm in this belief. Surely he wouldn't risk his friends by this one silly act? Surely he'd be worried of what Takashi would do if he found out about this...

"Oh?" He sat up and looked down at me. A look of curiosity crossed his features before he quickly masked it

"Senpai. I know you won't do it. I know you're trying to prove a point about what happened today but I want you to know it doesn't matter if I'm male or female. My sex shouldn't matter in terms of doing what's right. I know that I worried you all today but please know it wasn't my intention. But I won't stop doing what's right."

He got up from the bed I could tell he was stuck in serious thought. "You're an intriguing woman Haruhi. Mori senpai is a lucky man." Just as kyoya senpai started to leave the room Tamaki senpai burst in

"Kyoya do you have the sun cream lotion? I got rather burnt toda- Kyoya you BAST-" Tamaki started to rear up his face red with anger. Steam was nearly pouring out his ears. Kyoya walked up to him and slapped the cream into his face.

"There you go you baka" Kyoya walked off without another word.

"Haruhi what we're you and Kyoya doing together in bed?"

"Nothing Tamaki senpai. He was just proving a point."

"A point Haruhi? Did Kyoya violate you? What about Mori-senpai?"

I rolled my eyes at Tamaki. Only his could think so bluntly. "No Tamaki he just was trying to make me see from another point of view. And Takashi and I are still very much in love and getting married. I just wanted to apologise for what happened earlier. Although even if I could go back in time and have the ability to change what happened I wouldn't. I know it's not what you want to hear but I will defend those who mean something to me and even those that are simply strangers to me because that's who I am. I'm sorry for worrying you though."

"Haruhi... I simply want you to be safe and happy... and I want you to be happy with me..."

"Tamaki. Please know that you have a special place in my heart however Takashi holds my heart. If we're to remain in the club and life long friends to the point where even our kids grow old together I need you to accept that. Please for both Takahashi and I?"

Tamaki came close and pulled me in for a hug. I could tell he was slightly emotional from our conversation. "Haruhi you will always have a special place in my heart too. But please know you will always have my to rely on. We love you in the Host Club and wouldn't wish it upon anything for you or Mori-senpai to leave. So I will do my best to keep my distance and keep it platonic. But you are my daughter after all."

I gave him a playful wack on the arm. "Senpai I am not your daughter!" We both laughed and pulled away from one another. I gave him a little wave good bye and headed towards the door as I opened the door my tall giant was standing against the wall. My ever silent protector.

"Haruhi." Takashi looked down at me all the love from his soul ripping in the grey colour I've started to look for everywhere.

"Takashi." I gave him a smile and held out my hand to which he gladly took.

Hand in hand we walked down the hallway. One day this will be us as man and wife walking down an Isle to our future. It's a day I can't wait to arrive.


	32. Chapter 32

**General POV**

"Welcome back my darlings, a lot happened last time we were together, our little darling Haruhi was terribly sick wasn't she Hikaru?"

"Why yes Karou she was, however I believe she's feeling much better now."

"Oh thank goodness Hikaru! I was really worried about our princess."

"Me too Karou, although I believe Kyoya-senpai looked after her at the beginning, then Tamaki-senpai took over, before he obviously started to sexually harass our princess and her wild fiancé came to rescue her!"

"HEY! I WAS NOT SEXUALLY HARASSING MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER!" Tamaki screeched.

"Guys... Seriously, cut it out. You're scaring away our guests." The ever normal Haruhi called out from the kitchenette, abruptly ending the argument before it ever had the chance to begin.

**Haruhi POV**

I squeezed Takashi's hand softly and looked up into the molten grey eyes that seemed to burn whenever he looked at me and gave my adoring fiancé a small smile. We were walking back to our bedroom after a long and exhausting day entertaining guests, entertaining the children and ultimately ended in a thunderstorm with Tamaki comforting me until Takashi arrived.

"Haruhi." He rumbled next to me, his voice seeming to travel down his arm and into my heart.

"Hm?" We came to a slow stop in front of our door, I stopped looking into his eyes to focus on the door he was beginning to open for us. His hand seeming to engulf the door knob.

"I'm glad you're safe." He bent down and gave me a quick kiss on the forehead. "You'll never know how much I worry when I cannot see you."

"You worry?" I held a hand up towards him, resting it on his cheek, feeling the bristle of the hair against my hand.

"Of course. I never want us to be like Orpheus and Eurydice." His eyes went soft for a moment as if stuck in thought. Keeping our hands linked I walked through the door and dragged him behind me, softly pushing him into the chair by the bed. He sat down and I promptly shut the door and returned to his side.

"Who are Orpheus and Eurydice?"

"It's an ancient Greek story."

"A story about what?"

"Ai, Higeki and Zetsubō" *Love, Sadness and Desperation.*

"May I hear the story?"

"Of course watashi no ai." * My love* "Apollo a Greek god, gave his son Orpheus a lyre and taught him how to play. Orpheus played with such perfection that even his father was surprised. The Greek's believed that nothing could resist his music and melody. Even the trees and rocks were entranced with the melody he played.

Orpheus fell in love with Eurydice, she was a nymph with such unique beauty and grace. He married her and they lived happily together for a short time. As per Greek custom the Hymen was called to bless their marriage however dark omens we're predicted by the Hymn saying their happiness and perfection was not meant to last. '

A short time after this prediction Eurydice went wandering about the with nymphs in the forest when a shepherd named Aristaeus saw her and was astounded by her beauty. Aristaeus made advances towards Eurydice, she began to flee from this man and he promptly chased her. As Eurydice was running she was bitten by a venomous snake... She died instantly."

"Oh no..."

"Orpheus was struck with grief, he sang expressing every emotion he felt, sadness, hurt, loss, grief and even anger. With his lyre he managed to move every thing on Earth, living or not. Both humans and the God's were deeply touched by his sorrow and grief.

His father Apollo advised him to descend to the underworld to go to Hades and see his wife. Any other mortal would of died however Orpheus had the protection of the God's. He arrived at the Stygian realm, passing by ghosts and the souls of people unknown. Orpheus even charmed Cerberus the monster guarding the underworld. He presented himself in front of Hades and his wife Persephone. "

"And then what?" I was glued to watching him tell the story and I was glued to listening to what might happen next.

"Orpheus blessed with the gift of melody played the lyre melting the cold heart of Hades. A task no one had ever done before. Hades told Orpheus that he could take Eurydice with him but under one condition. Eurydice would have to follow Orpheus out to the light from the caves of the underworld, however he should not look at her before coming out to the light because he would lost her forever. If Orpheus was patient enough he would have her back by his side.

Of course he was delighted at this news, he thanked the gods and once again left to ascend into the world of men. He listened hard for her footsteps behind him for he couldn't hear anything. He was beginning to believe that the God's had fooled him. Little did he know she was a shadow behind him awaiting for the light to hit her so she could become a woman again."

I started into his molten grey eyes, waiting for him to continue.

"Orpheus only a few feet from the lights touch lost his faith in the God's, he turned to see if she was truly behind him. Orpheus saw his beloved a shadow, unable to speak or touch. He watched as his beloved was whisked back into the darkness of death. Eurydice was as Hade's said, lost forever.

He tried and tried to return to the underworld, however a man cannot enter the realm of Hades twice whilst alive. It's said that Orpheus played a mourning song with the lyre hoping, praying to be united with his beloved again..."

"Takashi... That was both sad and beautiful at the same time..."

"I do not want to be Orpheus. I do not want to have you in my arms then have you gone in a moment. I don't want to have to watch you turn into a shadow so I lose you forever. Haruhi, you're my beloved and I promise I will do everything in my power to keep you here with me." His hand were on either side of my face, his expression stern, his grey eyes filled with so many emotions, determination was etched into his serious expression.

"Taka... I love you."

"I love you too." He pulled me in close, picked me up and we both went to bed together.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.facebook.com/OuranHighSchoolsPrincessInWaiting/ I post pictures of Haruhi's dresses, places they visit and other things along those lines, as well as update as to when a new chapter gets uploaded. (No pressure though)


End file.
